


Little Wanderer

by Zer0PM



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Devil Trigger, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Now with a splash of Dante, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragedy, V Centric, Vergil has arrived, maybe I’ll add smut later, might add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 57,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0PM/pseuds/Zer0PM
Summary: A collection of Devil May Cry imagines that takes place in 5 and is mostly V-centric :3Hope you enjoy moments with the mysterious tattooed gentleman.  And a bit of a certain rambunctious man in red.  With a hint of the red man’s comically serious twin brother.





	1. Falling Into Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine falling asleep and accidentally falling on top of V.**

You: “Oof! What the…”

Your groggy eyes open, the deep slumber you were in slipping away as you were roused awake. You look up to face the couch, the cushion you were using as a makeshift bed in Nico’s van. You adjust your vision in the dark space and see Nico snoring softly behind the wheel with Nero leaning in the passenger seat beside her, his feet right on the dash, arms crossed. The last person you all shared the space with was…

“ _Are we awake?_ ”

You nearly jump at the sound of a deep voice when you suddenly look down beneath you and see the familiar tattooed chest and neck accompanied by the dark locks and fair face of the familiar V…who apparently you fell on in your sleep.

You: “Ah, shit. Sorry about that.”

You move to get off of him, forgotten that he took the floor space in the middle of the aisle despite there being a perfectly good bench across from you, but vaguely remembered him saying that he prefers the solid space for his back. He snakes an arm around your waist and keeps you in place against him.

V: “Don’t be. Although if it is a habit of yours to stir, I would prefer to avoid having to break your fall again.”

Thank god it was dark so he wouldn’t have to see the blush of embarrassment burning on your cheeks.

You: “I can move somewhere else, it’s not a big deal.”

V: “No, this is better.”

You tilt your head curiously. Can’t lie, it did feel nice being held nice and snug like this. He was surprisingly warm too. Still, you didn’t want to trap him underneath you. And now that last thought burned a different sort of flush on your cheeks. _God, it’s late…_

You: “It’s fine, really. I don’t wanna be in the way in case you need to move around.”

His grip on your waist tightens and his other hand moves to the middle of your back pressing you into him further. He wasn’t hurting or suffocating you but you feel the air catch in your throat and an ache that betrays your senses. You hoped he didn’t notice your muffled gasp, but the smirk that snuck onto his face said it all.

V: “As I said, this is better. Although if it truly bothers you, perhaps you would prefer to switch positions?”

Your mind goes blank and soon after your imagination goes wild. Before you can think of a proper response, a chuckle softly erupts from his throat before he moves one of his hands to the back of your head and gently leads you to lay your cheek upon his chest, the wift of musk filling your senses. He smelled nice and you couldn’t help but keep your head there to envelop yourself in his scent. You feel the soft purr of his voice rumbling across his chest as he spoke.

V: “Just kidding. I promise to be a gentleman. Now sleep.”

How can he expect you to sleep when he leaves you with a thought like that?! But certainly enough, you hear the beating of his heart slow to a steady pace, the rise and fall of his chest in constant, gradual breaths, and the air of his breath inhaling and exhaling deep in soft sighs. The man fell asleep! And you’re still on him!

Still…the rhythm of his heart and breaths were slowly lulling you and your eyes began to feel heavy. Your body begins to relax into his arms, instinctively adjusting within them to get comfortable. You didn’t expect to find yourself cuddling with the mysterious V and just before you felt the hands of slumber take you away again, you feel the softness of lips press against your head. It was the best night of rest you’ve had in a long time. Little did you know, it was his too and V wondered the next morning if you would be opposed to do it again.


	2. Little Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V giving you a pet name.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183630871704/you-two-were-separated-for-a-few-hours-clearing
> 
> Inspired by a quote by William Blake that V recites in-game ;)

You two were separated for a few hours, clearing out different parts of the ruined city of the qliphoth roots that seem to spread out endlessly. When you reconvened, he appeared to have been waiting for you, reading his book while leaning against Nico’s van. Upon seeing you, the tattooed man greets you with a kind smile that nearly sets you off balance in the most pleasant way.

V: “ **Little Wanderer** , where did you go?”

You: “Is that what you’re calling me now? Going to say “ _hie thee home_ ” next?”

You teased, remembering his affinity for poetry as well as the last words he imparted on the demon Goliath before striking it down. You were thankful that he uses that same greeting on more friendlier terms with you.

 _Affectionate terms would be better_. You shake your head of that thought. You hardly know the man, only diving into the devil hunting shindig with him a month ago when your boss Dante went lost in the demon tree. But a month goes by, you and V stuck together and it worked out well. There was a chemistry between you two that contrived of playful banter and unspoken trust. He appreciates having a companion that understands and even plays along with his cultured tastes and you found yourself drawn to his level-headed, smooth personality. You two make a good team and smile back at him for this.

He closes his book and stows it away before approaching you, cane with him in each smooth stride. His green eyes focus on you.

V: “Do you have a home to go back to?”

You could easily answer “ _no_ ”, none of you do after the tree appeared but instead, you chose to forego the darker path in favor of a road lighter and full of fun. A devilish smirk plays on your lips.

You: “Only if I get to call that home **you**.”

His brow raises at your boldness. The banter between you two has touched on the flirtatious side of the scale every now and then but it was always subtle and in good fun. This, on the other hand, was blatant. If the roles were reversed, you would have scoffed it off, blushed, and scolded him for being such a tease, as often was the case. But not this time, the ball was in his park and you knew V enough to predict he would never brush off a challenge.

V: “Hmph.”

He inches closer to you when suddenly you feel the cold steel of his cane upon your shoulder, the head pulling you to him until your chests almost touch.

V: “Then next time, _don’t stray too far_.”

You stepped in until your face was right in front of his. Okay, you admit it. _**You are attracted to this man.**_ This mysterious man whose voice is like honey that you wanted to taste the more you see the words so fluidly roll off of his charming tongue. It was now or never.

You: “V, I-”

Nico: “Yo! There you two are. You comin’ inside or gonna do business out here?”

 _Dammit, Nico!_ You knew by business she meant actual work, but your mind went in a total different direction. The glisten in V’s eyes and the growing, incorrigible smile on his face was proof that he knew what you were thinking. He chuckles at your slight frustration towards the _lethal artisan_.

V: “ _A truth that’s told with bad intent_

 _Beats all the lies that you can invent_.”

He leans forward until his lips softly tickled your ear and you can feel his warm breath caressing the skin of your neck. His silky voice so soft you almost had to control yourself not to lean into him.

V: “And the **truth** is: I have nothing but **bad intent** towards **you**.”

 _Well, then!_ The man had definitely succeeded in rendering you speechless and gaping like a fish. Before you could even come up with something witty or anything at all for that matter, V moves away from you and makes way towards the van. He eyes you over his shoulder.

V: “ **Little Wanderer...hie thee home.** ”


	3. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine getting caught admiring V’s tattoos.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183560528159/imagine-getting-caught-admiring-vs-tattoos

V: “Are you lost?”

You: “What?”

His voice, textured in silk yet keeping that stimulating roughness in the timbre, pulls you from your daze. He sat across from you in Nico’s van, reading his book as usual whilst you both take a break from demon and qliphoth hunting. Nico went with Nero and Lady to scavenge some parts for the Devil Breaker, leaving you two to watch over the trusty vehicle.

V: “You have been _staring_ at the markings on my skin for quite some time now. One would think that you’re drawing a map in them.”

The man certainly has a way with words.

You: “They’re interesting. With what you can do with them, how can anyone not stare? Like, how do they work?”

V: “Hmph.”

He closes him book and moves to your side of the van, taking the cushioned seat next to yours. Your brow raises in curiosity. Silently, he raises his arm slightly and extends it in front of you.

V: “ _They who doubt what they see will never believe, do what you please_.”

You tilt your head at his words. He’s quoting again, although with the way he said it, it almost sounded like-

V: “You may touch them if it sates your curiosity.”

There it is. You take advantage of his offer to direct your unabashed attention to his arm and the pattern inked upon him.

The design of the tattoos on his skin was simple yet they swirled and flowed across his arm like wisps of smoke along the wind. They were elegant and dark, just like this man. Boldly, you brought the tips of your fingers to his forearm to trace the tattoos and made your way to his bicep like a river going upstream. His skin felt just as smooth as they looked. V was right. You were getting lost in them.

Before you could drown in the beauty of his markings they disappeared and faded, leaving only a slate of perfect milky skin. Your eyes snap up to V to see his other hand in a snapping gesture and his usually black hair is now white. Knowing that could only mean one thing, your head twists to the window and sure enough outside the van demons were running about…and getting mauled around by all three of V’s familiars. You can even hear Griffon cursing something along the lines of “doing all the work”.

You: “Shit! I wasn’t paying attention.”

You move to get up and gather your weapons to eliminate the demons, but a hold on your wrist stops you and swift push of what feels like cold metal across your lower abdomen pushes you further back into the seat. Glancing down, you see V’s cane with the very man holding it, looking down at you with a smirk.

V: “They can handle it on their own for a little longer.”

You: “But-”

Suddenly, he hovers over you, his long-limbs trapping you in place. His green eyes ensnare yours in an entrancingly devilish gaze. The white hair seems to add an entirely new and dangerous trait to his usually calm character.

V: “ _Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained._ However…”

His long fingers ghost over your gaping lips.

V: “My _three_ chains are unbound and now I am _set free_.”

Your body shivers, betraying your crumbling reason.

You: “That…That last one isn’t a quote.”

He chuckles at your feeble attempt at playful banter and removes his hand from your face to instead leave room for his lips to close the space between you both. V purposefully hovers, his pouty lips above yours, close enough for him to steal your breath but far enough for you to teeter your gaze between them and his eyes which you noticed were doing the same with your face. There was a delightfully painful silence between you two before he huffs, nearly sounding like a groan in his throat.

V: “ _I know_.”

What followed after left you swearing to admire his tattoos more often. Silently and aloud.


	4. Gratified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V stealing glances at you and at one point you notice, calling him out on it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183647702089/you-see-something-you-like-v-very-much

You: “See something you like?”

V: “Very much so.”

Your eyes widen.

You: “I…I didn’t expect that.”

V: “If you thought that I would turn red in the cheeks and walk away with my head bowed low, you are sorely mistaken.”

He takes advantage of your surprise to approach you with a smirk growing slightly on his pouty lips. You didn’t miss the way his eyes roamed over your form before settling on your face.

V: “I was simply waiting for you to finally catch on.”

Your brow raises. This was real. He wasn’t joking.

You: “How long?”

V: “Since we met.”

You: “That isn’t long at all. It’s hardly been a month.”

It was true, he recruited you along with the other Devil Hunters to take down Urizen. When Dante was defeated, everyone sort of went their separate ways, trying to figure out how to make themselves stronger. You barely saw the mysterious V in between the first day and now. Yet despite this, he practically admitted to being attracted to you and dare you say, you were attracted to him too.

He’s in front of you now, gazing at you from beneath his long, dark lashes. A come hither look that nearly made you drop on the spot.

V: “ _What is it one does in one require?_ ”

You: “Uhh…”

He leans over until his nose brushes yours slightly and your lips are barely an inch away from each other. You didn’t move and you found yourself not wanting to in anticipation.

V: “ _The lineaments of gratified **desire**_.”

The way that last word rolled off his tongue made you almost close the distance between you and lose yourself in his bait. But you reeled in if not to hold onto your control just a little longer. To regain some form of momentum, you put your hand against the exposed part of his chest between the lapels of his vest coat, subtly relishing in the smoothness of his skin and the tattoos that patterned it. You give him a coy smile.

You: “I don’t know what that means.”

His own smile widens, showing teeth that almost made him seem feral and predatory and your mind wonders what it would be like if he-

You feel his hand suddenly grab the back of your head, pulling you back to expose your neck to him. His other hand is wrapped around your waist, trapping you into a tight embrace. You feel your hips and chest press firmly against his, there truly was no space between you two and you feel that even the slightest move against him would send your senses reeling. Warm air brushes against your exposed neck and you feel the ghost of what can only be V’s lips caressing against your skin.

V: “I think you do. Don’t worry…”

You feel his hold on your head loosen, allowing you to lower your chin and look at him directly. There was an intensity in those green eyes that made you shiver and he once again takes advantage of your gaze to steal your breath once more with his mouth. V’s lips nipped at your own causing you to open to him instinctively where his tongue then sneaks inside to play with yours in a sweet dance. A groan escapes your throat and it must have set something off in him as the hand that held your head now moved. You feel his long fingers wrap around you neck, applying slight pressure that sent jolts throughout your entire body releasing a shameless gasp from you.

V hums in appreciation before breaking the kiss, pulling away from you to admire his work. Your swollen cheeks and flushed face swelled his growing pride and he licks his lips. An action that had you staring at his mouth and he relished in the spell he had you under.

He brings your attention back to him by stealing another peck on your lips then tilting your chin up to catch your eyes with his own. There was no playfulness within them this time. No teasing smile to accompany them. They said it all. _No more games_. In turn, you reached up to cup his cheek and he closes his eyes at your gentle touch, pressing into your palm before looking upon you once more with an emotion you couldn’t place yet you felt it within yourself as well and it resonated between you both like a gathering storm. Everything that happened until this moment was only the calm.

V: “ _I’ll be gentle._ ”


	5. Sweet Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine if V rescues you and tends to you after you were captured by Urizen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a two-part short story. The next piece to this will be called Endless Night. Have fun with that as you read ;)
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183670359359/an-part-one-of-a-two-part-short-story-reason

When Dante was defeated, something you never thought possible while he was in his demon form, all hope was lost. The last thing you remembered was Urizen ensnaring you in his bloody vines and your world turning black. You don’t know how long you have been out but when you finally came to, you awaken to the sound of familiar music playing in the background.

_Nico’s jukebox? Am I dead? If so, heaven is a hell of a weird place to choose this as my afterlife theme song._

Feeling your thoughts slowly coming together coherently, you open your heavy-lidded eyes. The blare of the sun was the first thing that caught your attention and you moved your hand to shield yourself from the blinding light. When you reached over to cover your eyes, you notice what felt like leather shift above you and look down to see a familiar long vest coat draped over you.

_This is V’s. Why is this-_

You lifted the coat.

_Yeah, of course I’m naked. Why wouldn’t I be?_

Questions and bells start to ring inside your head but for the life of you, you cannot comprehend what is going on.

“ _You’re awake._ ”

You turn your head towards the voice filled with that familiar silken drawl you’ve begrudgingly admitted recently to be tantalizing to your senses. If his voice wasn’t enough then-

The man was bare from the waist up and his jeans were hanging dangerously low around his hips. He wasn’t impressively built like Dante or Nero, but there was a seductive appeal to his slender frame exemplified by the intricate pattern of tattoos across his skin. V was beautiful and you couldn’t look away even as he approached you.

You: “I’m dead. I have to be.”

He smirks at you.

V: “I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m afraid Death will not claim you in his shadowy grasp today.”

He kneels before you and you from for lying position to greet him.

V: “For a moment, however, I truly thought you were a lost cause. It pleases me to know I was wrong.”

You: “What happened?”

V: “I was hoping you could fill those details. When I found you, you were buried in the husk of a Geryon.”

You: “A gary-what?”

V: “A hell steed that can control time. It appears Urizen may have either found one or most likely extracted the essence of one somewhere and used you as its core vessel.”

You: “I’m not sure I know how that works.”

V: “You do not need to know how demons operate, just know that they always have a use for humans and more often than not, it doesn’t end well for the latter.”

You shifted uncomfortably, not wishing to even dwell upon what would’ve happened if V didn’t find you in time.

You: “I’m guessing you were the one that beat the hell horse-thing?”

V: “Indeed.”

You: “I want to say “ _thanks_ ”…”

V: “There’s going to be a “ _but_ ”, I presume?”

You: “ _But_ …that doesn’t explain why I’m naked.”

You hold his coat closer to you although consider it has no sleeves, it wasn’t doing so well for coverage. And yet, V’s eyes have not wandered off from your face. Something you were thankful for…and disappointed in at the same time.

V: “How would you feel if I said that demons do not believe in clothes?”

You: “So they stripped me?”

V: “Clearly.”

You: “And that’s why I have your coat.”

V: “So **that’s** where it went.”

You lightly smacked him for his cheek and in turn he gives a slight laugh, the sight of his face filled with boyish humor brightened up the van and you just had to smile back even when you tried to adopt a scolding tone.

You: “V-”

V: “Just kidding. I wanted to protect your modesty. It was the only alternative for the time being until Nero and his friends can procure proper attire for you.”

You: “Ha. My hero, the gentleman V.”

You didn’t mean to come off as sarcastic. In fact, you meant it. It was true. V has not once shown himself as a man of dishonorable intent-

V: “Oh, trust me. The thoughts I had while carrying your naked form to safety was anything but gentlemanly.”

_Except for that! Where did that come from?!_

He grabs the edge of his coat to bring that end to the top of your exposed shoulder. His hand lingered for a moment before he withdrew it back to his side. You had wished that V had kept his touch a little longer, he felt warm. You wanted to press onto what he said.

You: “Anything, but huh? Did I hear that right?”

V: “Hear what right?”

He was playing with you, it was plainly so when an infuriatingly devilish smile graces his face. You wanted to smack that arrogance right off of his pouty lips.

You: “ **V** -”

V: “I should let you get some more rest.”

He rises to stand and steps to move back outside before you reach forward to grab his wrist. V halts in his movements to look back at you in faux curiosity. Your sudden shift caused the coat to fall from your body, exposing you to him. This time he didn’t bother running his eyes across your naked skin, his gaze lingering in areas that made you quiver inside before he finally met your eyes.

You: “What do you think of me?”

It was quiet for a moment before you see the tip of his tongue play with the fang of his teeth. Such a simple thing made him look incredibly irresistible and yet it looks like it is he who is struggling to resist whatever it is he is feeling towards you.

V: “ _Art…_ ”

He twists his wrist from your grasp to grasp your wrist in his hand and run his long fingers across your forearm up to your bicep. As he pulls himself closer to you, he sits beside you atop the couch in one fluid motion, his fingers dancing across the top of your shoulder in a feather-like caress before resting above the skin where your heart beats. You think that V can most likely feel your its quickening pace.

V: “ _Art can never exist without naked beauty displayed._ And you…”

He is leaning towards you now, tilting your chin up and guiding you to stretch your neck to meet him halfway and yet he stops right before your lips meet. The man smirks when he sees that your mouth was already hanging open in anticipation.

V: “…are the most **exquisite** piece I have ever seen. I would like to study…”

One hand rests on your hip and squeezes, setting off an electrical charge throughout your body.

V: “Every line.”

His other hand runs his thumb across the bottom part of your lip.

V: “Every color.”

He shifts until he moved you to press against him, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat and you gasped. It was delightful to his ears and when he spoke next, it came out almost like an aching groan.

V: “Every note.”

His lips ghosting above yours now. You can feel them tease your wanting skin, each word brushing against your mouth and you found yourself opening and closing your mouth slightly to meet him but his hold on your face stops you from pushing further. Those green eyes pin you to him, reflecting intensity of the desire that was swelling between you both.

V: “ _Until there is nothing but the promise of...sweet delight born in an endless night._ ”

Finally, he claims your lips with his and you return the kiss in fervor. With the way he tasted against your tongue which struggled against his for passionate dominance, you were looking forward to something endless.


	6. Endless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine that V rescues you and tends to you after you were captured by Urizen.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Part 2 to **Sweet Delight**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rated M part of the works. You have been warned.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183718427049/an-warning-citrus-ahead-you-can-read-pt-1
> 
> I highly recommend checking it out just to see V’s face as you’re reading along ;)

_Breathless._

You’ve felt this before. It’s all coming back now. When you were used for Urizen’s power-hungry design, you remember going in and out with little to no breath and the lack of air quickened your pulse until you were roused to the awaken world before darkness claimed you once more. Only this time was different. This time, you were awake. And the reason you couldn’t breathe right now…was because of the beautiful, tattooed man whose lips claimed yours in fervor and whose tongue devilishly danced with yours fiercely. Whatever air you could find was stolen by V in short, delicious gasps in which he hummed in satisfaction.

When he pulled away from you, you finally took in some air and he took a moment to appreciate the flush on your cheeks, the swelling of your lips, and the deep rise and fall of your chest - results of his handiwork.

V: “Did I lose you?”

If you could, you would have glared at him for his cheek but found your eyes too heavy still from the kiss. It is insane how much he has drained from you with just his mouth alone.

You: “Not sure. Do it again, maybe you can put me into a coma next time.”

His chuckle, deep and smooth yet graveling with desire sent shivers throughout your whole body. V must have felt his effect on you as he squeezed your thigh which at some point during your passionate embrace your leg was locked snugly around his thin waist.

V: “Patience. I’ll gladly put you out of commission once I’ve had my fill of you, but there is much still I have to taste.”

The man grabs your chin and forces you to look up from your laying position, curiosity and excitement coursing across your skin until it zoned in on one spot - the spot where you suddenly felt something sharp pinch your skin. A yelp rips from your voice and you move instinctively against his, V holds your hips down with his own pressing his hardening organ against your sensitive spot. His bite followed by a sinful swipe of his tongue and finished with a blow of his hot breath, it sent a burning sensation on your skin, creeping itself up upon your cheeks and oozing down to your nether regions all at once. You thought once of that feeling was enough but he repeats his ministrations again and again causing you to reach up and grip your fingers into his hair tightly. He must have liked that response as it made him bite into that same sweet spot of your neck harder and his hips to push into yours forcefully.

You: “You’re going to kill me if you keep doing that.”

V: “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?”

Suddenly he pulls away from you, the his warmth and touch leaving you and you grasped onto his arms, brows furrowed in confusion. The tattooed man smirks at you before caressing your cheek gently.

V: “Don’t worry, **Little Wanderer**. I just had an idea in mind.”

You told your head, sitting up slightly.

You: “What is it?”

V looks upon your flushed form before eyeing something on the ground, then back towards you. His smirk now emphasized by a peculiar gleam in his eyes that made your heart quicken.

V: “The true method of knowledge is experiment. Indulge this fool, if even for a moment.”

When he asked like that, who were you to refuse…

Before you know it, you were stradling him, legs spread wide, but it was not this form of exposure that excited him, it was how you were presented to him.

On your person, his characteristic leather vest coat hung on your shoulders, the ties of the vest done upon your chest but with its design, it showed an enticing amount of skin. You never thought he would request such a thing, but you had to admit, the way he eyed you like a hungry wolf, licking his plump lips at the sight of you wearing that which is his made you feel incredibly sexy. His long fingers play with your skin beneath the vest, taking extra care to run his digits down the middle of your lower abdomen before stopping right atop your sensitive area. You hiss.

You: “Who knew you were the kinky type?”

Your teasing earned you a harsh squeeze on your ass from his other hand before he swats it with a force that nearly made you jump but V was quick enough to regain his hold on you and press you down onto his aching groin, restrained still by his pants. The action earned a drawn out mouth from both of your mouths.

V: “And what does that make you, you who followed along?”

You: “A masochist.”

V smiles at your answer before leaning foward to move the leather lapel of his coat to the side and take in a waiting nipple into his mouth. Your head throws back when you felt his sucking onto the sensitive nerve, your hands in his hair to pull him closer, encouraging him to keep going. He complied and as he flicks at the bud with his masterful tongue, taking in your sweet taste, his other hand is grabbing onto a generous portion of your bottom, pressing you onto him as he begins to slowly rock your exposed area to his clothes groin, creating a friction that had you both panting and desperate. This man really is out to kill you, making you feel all of these things when you haven’t even gotten to the main course. His torture itching away at your crumbling sanity until you were left with only one thought and one desire: V.

You: “ _V…_ ”

Your voice coming out like a painful plea and he stops his ministrations on your chest before taking a nip at the skin right above your heart. The action made you instinctively tug at his hair in which he releases a guttural sound that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a moan. The sinful twinkle in his eyes meet your lust-filled ones in challenge.

V: “Yes?”

You: “ ** _I need you._** ”

You expected him to tease you further, but he surprises you. His eyes narrow harshly into a predatory glare, that glisten in his eyes snapping to something else, a fire sparked and ignited them with dizzying swiftness, he pins you beneath him on the couch of the trailer, you out before him.

The distinctive sound of a zipper fills the air and you feel your heart skip a beat when you feel the unmistakable pulsing flesh against your welcoming warmth. V takes a moment to look you in the eyes, an expression of pained composure his controlled breath heaving in anticipation. His hips which dryly rocked you into aching bliss not even a minute ago has stilled. He waits for your command, the man who has you wrapped around him.

You meet his drunken gaze and nod before taking his lips with your own, sucking and nipping on his bottom lip as he did with the sensitive spots on your body from before. He rewards you with a groan, returning your kiss tenfold before slowly thrusting forward. It felt like an eternity can, as soon as you thought he could not go further, his member drives further, hitting each and every nerve inside you until the only thing that stopped his journey was his pelvis meeting yours. Both of your heads throw back in absolute bliss at the feeling of becoming one and you can feel V moving his hips side to side, making the sweet ache inside you dance all over your senses but he dares not move the way he so desperately wants to in favor of allowing you time to adjust to him.

For the upteenth time, he has stolen the air from your lungs. He filled you so perfectly yet felt like he was too much at the same time, it was driving you mad. Your pleasure pulses around him and he groans watching you on the brink of becoming undone. V grabs you by the chin and places the weight of his naked, beautifully patterned chest upon you, the leather fabric of his coat between you and it only aroused you even further.

V: “Stay with me.”

A moment passes between you both, while he waited for you, he peppered your face and neck with smoldering kisses and nips that left a tingling burn. The pulse of his hard member inside you made your toes instinctively curl as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He takes a generous hold on your thigh, resting it on his hip to steady you. His heavy green eyes glance at you expectantly and you throw your arms around his neck to ensure there was no distance between you two before you lean forward to nip at his ear. He hisses in pleasure.

You: “ _I’m yours, V._ ”

His hips snap in attention, digging himself further into you in which you groan shamelessly. V pulls back and for a moment you feared that he would withdraw completely before he thrusts back within your warmth and your mind goes blank with nothing but sheer delight. He rocks into you a rhythm that made you dizzy - slow and gentle, fast and harsh, erratic and controlled, and everything in between accompanied by the sinful noises of your skin slapping against one another in wet ecstasy. He meets your eyes in worship.

V: “ _Eternity._ ”

His lips moan against yours in messy kisses as he spoke, his deep voice sending tremors across your waning senses.

V: “That is what you are. _And **your body** alone..._”

He thrusted deeper, your mouth hangs open to scream but nothing but a silent gasp comes out. He was going to be your undoing.

V: “ _…is a **portion of eternity** too great for the eye of man._”

V continues to whisper silky sweet words, reciting his thoughts that made your heart melt as you felt your body grow hotter and hotter moving against him, meeting his desire with every thrust, every push and pull as if each fraction of a second apart would end this rising bliss. He moves faster now, sitting up and grabbing hold of your waist with both of his hands, his long fingers digging into your naked flesh. Your bodies were sweating profusely and you yourself had lost the ability to scream out your pleasure from his aggressive lovemaking, your breath coming out in erratic pants with every push of his hips. The only sounds that filled the trailer were both of your labored breathing and the harsh sounds of your bodies meeting one another rapidly until stars began to form in your eyes and your vision turns white. A high scream echoes in the trailer accompanied by V’s guttural groan, his thrusts slowing in movement until he stops within you completely, his hot pleasure released inside you and your body reflexively twitches at the feeling of his bliss fluidly touching your sensitive nerves.

V collapses on top of you, his head upon your chest, the rise and fall lulling him. He feels at peace…as do you. A moment passes and when you finally catch your breath you reach up to gently run your fingers through his dark locks, massaging his scalp in which he hums whilst listening to your calming heartbeat.

You: “Thank you, V.”

And not just for the mind-blowing sex, you wanted to say, but for saving you and looking out for you. It never came out of your mouth but you somehow felt that he knew when you felt his head lift slightly to plant a sweet kiss atop your breast where you heart lied.

V: “No. _Thank you_.”

.

.

.

After some time, you and V made yourself decent. To avoid any smart comments from the others, you returned his coat to him while he found a blanket to wrap you in.

You: “Guessing you couldn’t find this at first?”

V: “Oh, I found it. But I found my means of protecting your modesty to be a far more fetching alternative. And I was right.”

You smacked him playfully when he winked at you and he caught your wrist to plant an adoring kiss on your fingertips before you can withdraw it.

You: “I wonder how long the others will be.”

Before you started to get worried, the sound of a phone rings within the trailer. V strides over to the front of the car and answers the phone.

V: “Where are you? What? Is that right? I see… Be careful, then. We’ll standby.”

He returns the phone to the receiver and looks back at you, you eye him with slight concern.

V: “The boy and his friends are fine. It appears that they will be delayed, however.”

You: “How long?”

V: “ _Another couple of hours at least_ is what the mouthy woman claims.”

Nico. From what you know of her, it seems she loves to exaggerate, but there is truth in her dramatic claims and this, you know, to be one of them. A couple of hours. Your eyes meet trail over V’s frame. Although not even an hour has passed and you were still exhausted, your energy begins to rejuvenate at the memory of what his touch has done to your body.

You: “So…what now?”

You didn’t mean for your voice to sound wanton but V picked up on your growing arousal immediately and he pulls you to him with a seductive smirk.

V: “I did promise you an _**endless night**_. Didn’t I, Little Wanderer?”

Your body quivers all over again and the beautiful mysterious man closes the distance between you once more, starting with a breathless kiss filled with passionate intent to fulfill that _promise_.


	7. Bitter Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine you trying to save V.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here:
> 
> http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183590712714/imagine-you-trying-to-save-v
> 
> This is one of those posts that you have to see for the gifs, they really make you feel like you’re in the story :3

You: “V!”

Your body reacted immediately, diving forward with your hand outstretched towards him until it barely caught his. Your other hand holding onto the support beside you and you laid belly down on the ground that didn’t crumble below. The mysterious V , who nearly joined the collapsing rubble, hangs onto you for dear life.

You: “I…I got you! Don’t let go!”

V: “I can assure you, I don’t intend to.”

He snarks now but behind you both you can hear a horde of demons closing in. Out of instinct, V summons forth Shadow and the familiar pounces and swipes at the enemies, slowing their progression.

You: “Where’s Griffon?!”

V: “I do not know. He should have found Nero and brought him here by now. Something is wrong.”

Deciding it can’t be helped, you tried to you pull V back up and over the ledge to safety. However, despite his slender frame, he is heavier than he looks and you were struggling. Suddenly, a demonic vine bursts forth from the ground beside you, it’s thorn head lunges forward to pierce into your body. You move to avoid it but the stinger managed to dig alongside your shoulder causing you to hiss in great pain. You twist your body to keep one leg wrapped around the sturdy support pole and the other propped against it to quickly grab your revolver (courtesy of Nico) and blast the coil at its root. Lucky for you, the bullet hits the weak point at the vine disintegrated into ashes.

You held onto V still, but the wound you received was on the shoulder that is burdened with his weight. More daemons approach you this time and in horror, you see that Shadow has fallen, transmogrified into a shadowy orb on the ground behind the incoming horde. With your revolver, you began shooting at the ones that got in too close. Yet even as you made headshot after headshot, the situation was dim. You were bleeding and it was clear to see that you wouldn’t support V for much longer, but you were determined to save him.

V, on the other hand, didn’t see that. You hear a clanking sound right next to you and you turn your head for a moment to see that it is V’s cane. A snapping sound resonates in the air and the skies open up to allow and large beam of light cascade down upon the demons in a great boom. When the smoke clears, the sentinel Nightmare emerges and begins to attack the horde.

V: “That will buy you some time. Go, escape and rejoin the others.”

Your head twists towards V, all you can see is his now white hair and head bowed low as if looking to see how far the fall is-

He wasn’t thinking of-

You: “Whatever is going on through that poetic head, stop it! I’m not leaving you here and I am sure as hell not going to let you go!”

The man finally peers up at you, beneath those lidded, green eyes revealed a vulnerability you have never seen from him before. He, who appears to push others away with cryptic words and vague recitations. For once, he genuinely showed emotion. And it wasn’t fear from dying or anger from your stubbornness, but…sadness. He looked sad.

V: “If you stay, you will die.”

You: “If I let you go, then I’ll die anyway. Like you said, Nightmare is the only thing that’s buying us time.”

V: “There is no us.”

You: “?!”

V: “Not in this lifetime, I’m afraid. But there’s you…”

V’s eyes meet yours, the sadness still there but there is profound determination and resolve within.

V: “And if it’s you over the mistakes of my past, then I am glad to have these final moments.”

As he says this, his free hand begins to attempt to pry your grip from the hand you hold, making you grasp onto him even tighter, but with your weakened shoulder, it was a losing battle.

You: “God damn it, V! Don’t do this! Don’t you dare give up!”

He loosens one finger and you could not help but cry out in frustration.

You: “V, please!”

His gaze has not once broke away from yours even as the tears began to pool forth from you and drop onto his face. Even in his surrender, he looked beautiful.

V: “ _I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe…_ ”

Another finger.

You: “Don’t!!”

V: “ _That made **my love** so high.._.”

The last finger that served as the last strand of your grip. Your breath catches from his words and the impending fate he is thrusting himself in and the reality that you can’t stop him.

V: “ _And me so low._ ”

He makes you let go and you watch in terror at his falling form. You shout in agony, reaching out for him although he was already far gone and the tears held back no longer, falling in throes. V disappears within the shadows of the pit. You wanted to mourn, to cry, but you focus your attention and anger at the horde, shooting a barrage of shells blindly at the masses. You didn’t care if your bullets made the kills, only that you knew that it hurt them. The damn beasts that took away everything from you: the city, your friends, your family.

And V.

You didn’t know how long you were fighting and the numbers of enemies seemed endless. Nightmare was overwhelmed at some point, fading into the wind and you, you were cornered once again, barely making distance before the demons surrounded you once more. You collapsed, your back against the wall as you sat on the ground, your arm hanging limp by your side while your gun hand barely kept steady and aimed towards the demons. Despite your best efforts, you wouldn’t be able to get out of this alone.

You failed.

You failed V.

You failed saving V.

You: “I’m sorry, V…”

You close your eyes, embracing your fate. _At least I tried…I just wished…I could’ve said more to you…_

The growls of the demons were closing in when you suddenly heard a distinctive sound amongst them. You tilt your head up to see the vessel of Shadow still on the ground, swirls of black circling around the orb that contained the familiar furiously and in an instant, the inky mass took solid panther form once more. Your eyes widen at this turn of events, Shadow is fighting the horde again.

Shadow is back.

Which means-

You: “V!”

The man lands on the ground, the fluttering on his familiar’s wings soaring above them. He’s alive! And he approaches you, his hair back to its inky tone. You almost could not believe your eyes.

V: “I apologize for the delay.”

You: “How?!”

Griffon: “You didn’t think I wasn’t going to make an appearance, did you? C’mon! I’m V’s main event!”

The mouthy bird flies above the demons before swooping right into one, knocking it into the air. With swiftness, V gathers momentum to leap towards the demon and finish it off with his cane in style unique only to him.

Meanwhile on the far end of the street, you hear the unmistakable sound of the Red Rose revving through demons. Bits of the hell creatures flying messily in the air.

Griffon: “With that kid here, we got this in the bag!”

V: “Less talking, we must assist in cleaning up the vermin.”

Griffon: “Yeah, yeah. I hear ya loud and clear. But listen, you owe me! Remember our deal, _Romeo_!”

Before you can register Griffon’s odd choice in words, the tattooed man stretches his hand out towards you.

V: “You and I still have work to do.”

Strength and will restored from seeing him again alive, you take his hand and allowed him to lift you back onto your feet.

You: “He didn’t call you _Shakespeare_ this time.”

V: “Spoken with purpose and truth.”

He leans in, not letting go of your hand just yet.

V: “We are not saints and our hands did not join in prayer today. They joined in despair and yet… I sigh still for the moment where **_our lips do what hands do_**.”

The meaning clicked immediately in your mind and your mouth hangs agape. His eyes look upon them for the briefest moment before he moved away from you. You barely catch the hint of a satisfied smirk on his lips as he turns his back towards you and faced the demons once more.

Griffon: “You call **that** a confession?!”

V: “I say that it was received rather well. _And yet I wish the thing I have_. With patient fervor.”

And received it was, and have, he does. It would wait until later, and you counted down the demons until then.


	8. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V saving you when the Qliphoth sprouted its demonic vines throughout Redgrave. He took you to a haven and after some time came to visit you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183744884904/he-really-shouldnt-there-truly-was-no-reason
> 
> Was asked to continue off of this, but I don’t know. What do you think? :)

He really shouldn’t. There truly was no reason for him to. Everyone else that he has rescued and given aid to has already been dropped off to different safe points in what little areas can be considered a sanctuary. And there were plenty others that needed saving. Yet, here he stood still. _In front of your door._

Since that day, V couldn’t get the thought of you out of his head. It was silly really. You two barely made conversation after the initial shock of you nearly getting pierced through by a demonic vine or eaten alive by a horde of demons. You were quite shaken and only spoke when he asked you if you were alright. But there was something about you that he could not place. Perhaps it was the way you looked at him, different than how most people did with suspicion and caution. Even the people he saved were wary of him as he led them through the streets away from the hell creatures’ eyes. You didn’t have that wariness though and even when the time came for him to take his leave of you to continue his searchings for other survivors, you spoke up to thank him genuinely. Dare he say, such a simple display of gratitude touched the tattooed man.

Griffon: “You gonna knock or what?”

V had half a mind to whack his avian companion with his cane but he stayed his hand, convincing himself that it was that sort of restraint that is the reason behind his tightening grip and not due to his growing anticipation of meeting you again.

V: “They say _patience is a virtue._ ”

Griffon: “Well, my patience is wearing thin. Either you knock or I will and trust me, you don’t want the talking bird to knock.”

He scoffs at his familiar’s gall but takes the threat to heart. With a deep breath, V raises his arm to return Griffon back to ink and proceeds to knock on your door.

Silence.

More silence.

 _Hm. I suppose no one is home…_ In a way, he was both relieved and disappointed with the latter weighing heavier with each passing moment. Deciding there is nothing more he can do, he turns from the door-

“ _Who is it _?”__

__Your voice. He hears your voice from beyond the door and the distinctive sound of it swinging open slowly. V turns to look at you over his shoulder. Upon the sight of you, he can see your eyes widen in surprise._ _

__You: “It’s you!”_ _

__V: “You remember me.”_ _

__You step through the threshold to greet him with a welcoming smile._ _

__You: “It hasn’t been **that** long. Plus, you’re a hard person to forget.”_ _

__His pride swells at your words._ _

__V: “Is that right? Is this good or bad?”_ _

__You: “Good. Most definitely.”_ _

__He catches the way your eyes scan over him, over his attire, his tattoos, it was a slow tread your eyes made and he wonders what you were looking for on him before you finally settled with his face._ _

__You: “You look well.”_ _

__V: “I’ve been worse.”_ _

__He really means that considering everything but chose not to divulge the details of his short life with you and smiled a bit when you laughed at what you thought was him being humorous. V found that he liked your laugh. You gaze at him for a moment before throwing a thumb towards your place._ _

__You: “Hungry?”_ _

__V raises his brow at you. You were inviting him to dine? No one has invited him to anything before. With the entire city falling into ruin and hell still, pleasantry was a luxury no one could afford, yet here you are. V knew there was something different about you. Something kind and real, something he looked for and thought no longer existed in this world. He couldn’t define it to a single word, but knew that you encompassed what he thought was good and was thankful tenfold that he saved you all those days ago. He decided to take a leap once more since he’s gotten this far in both presence and mind._ _

__V: “Starving.”_ _

__He does not miss the way your smile widened and felt his own cheeks do the same._ _

__You: “It’s not much, but I definitely have enough for two. Come on in.”_ _

__You grab a hold on his wrist and make way to lead him inside. Your hand was warm on his skin, he noted and he liked it. He was beginning to realize that there is a growing number of things that he liked about you. It frightened and excited him as such a warmth was thought forgotten to him for so long. Before you two cross the threshold, you turn back to face him._ _

__You: “I’m sorry, I never asked. What is your name?”_ _

__He smirks._ _

__V: “You can call me V.”_ _

__You: “ **V**.”_ _

__Such a simple name, but the way it sounded on your lips affected him with a complexity that enthralled him, encouraged him to take whatever opportunity he can find to make you say his name more. He vowed then that he will visit you more often, as often as he could, with what little time he has left._ _


	9. Posture (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V’s posture actually taking a toll on him, his muscles tensing to the point where it is painful. You offer to help him by giving him a massage.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183766302059/part-1-dont-hate-me-pls-i-just-hate-having-to

It was normal to see the mysterious, tattooed ally slouching as he moved, supported by his cane with each step. When he carries it and walks normally, he moves rather gracefully, you noted. However, as of late, he’s really been relying on it constantly, leaning a little too forward from time to time. You even caught him nursing the muscles of his lower back when he stood off to the side where he thinks no one would pay him any attention. But you did. And you approached him because of this.

You: “Hey. You holding up alright over here?”

He acknowledges you with a look, peering over st you from behind his dark locks that partially covered his eye. His face was stoic, but you can tell by the slight quirks of his lip that his back was bothering him.

V: “Never better.”

There is the usual drawl in his voice, it did well to mask his pain but you knew better and shook your head.

You: “Really? ‘Cause by the looks of it, your back is gonna give out at any minute.”

He tenses at your words and attempts to stand up straight to mask his discomfort.

V: “It is nothing. Something like this I would not allow to slow us down.”

Is that what this is about? The job. You had to hand it to him, he’s one determined guy. But you couldn’t exactly let him go on like this either.

You: “How ‘bout I help you out?”

V tilts his head slightly. You unfold your arms to give them and your fingers a good stretch.

You: “I take care of your back and to make it even, you watch mine on the next patrol. Deal?”

His eyes widen, taking a moment to process your words. Just when you thought he was going to refuse you out of some sort of manly pride, he begins to chuckle then his voice crescendos slightly, the end of his lips stretched out to the most genuine smile you have ever seen from him. He looked incredibly handsome like that.

V: “Very well, then. I am yours. Do with me what you wish.”

You’re certain he didn’t mean for that to be seductive, but the purr of his natural voice did little to restrain the shiver that ran down your spine. Maybe the offer to massage him was a terrible idea. Or so you thought until you saw the poor man taking care with each step as he followed you to one of the abandoned hotels in the city where the trailer parked near. It needs to be done, you told yourself but the anticipation of having to touch V so intimately draws out thoughts and scenarios that are anything but professional between colleagues and you shook your head immediately.

The two of you chose one of the least trashed rooms within the complex, one that wasn’t tossed around and destroyed beyond repair by the demonic attacks and lucky for V it was furnished with a delightfully soft-looking bed. You took another look around to make sure that there were no demons lurking around and although locks would be useless against them, you bolted the door to make sure there would be no intrusions. The desire for privacy left a warm blush upon your cheeks. There is no reason for you to feel this sort of ashamed excitement, it’s not like you two were sneaking away for a good fuck. Great, now the word alone got your mind reeling in fantasy-filled picture after picture of what you and V could do alone together and you had to mentally slap yourself back into reality to focus on what you were really here for.

You: “Get a grip, damn it. You’re just doing a favor.”

V: “Is everything alright?”

You: “Yeah, everything is fi-”

The word catches in your throat, lost in the void of your mind shot blank at the sight of what you could only define as perfection. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

He had his coat removed, revealing his bare upper body riddled with beautiful dark markings used for his devil hunting powers. The man was slim yet the tattoos accentuated the ridges of his slender muscles in a rather tantalizing way. What made it worse was V closing the distance between you two in stride, his eyes pinned to you beneath his dark lashes. You noticed that he wore his pants dangerously low, revealing the “V” of his slender hips and you had to keep your eyes up from staring too long. If V noticed, he didn’t show it and offers his hand to you.

V: “ _Well, how do you want me?_ ”


	10. Posture (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the imagine where the reader tends to V’s poor back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183862784334/part-2-you-can-find-part-1-by-typing-v-posture

“ _Are you sure you’re fine?_ ”

You: “Huh?”

His voice pulls you out of your reverie. Apparently you had been staring at him longer than intended as you noticed that his offered hand was now back at his side. V’s brows quirk up slightly, his eyes holding slight concern. _Not a great start._

V: “I asked you how you wanted me. You offered to help but perhaps it is you that requires remedy.”

He leans closer to you, raising his hand to touch your forehead. With how close he was, you can smell the natural musk from his bare skin. Your eyes could not help but admire the tattoos across his torso, how they swirled like soft waves rising up from below his-

V: “You’re warm and your cheeks are beginning to red. Are you running a fever?”

You see the flash of concern in his green eyes and had to force yourself to pull away from him to regain your composure, taking care not to breathe too deeply and give away the fact that you were blushing.

You: “No, no. I’m fine! Sorry, it’s just hot in here.”

V: “Understandable. I gather the demons do not care for maintenance after trashing the place.”

You chuckle in which he smiled in satisfaction in turn before continuing with a small sigh.

V: “And unfortunately this room does not have windows to ventilate the air.”

He speaks with a practicality that relieves you as it drew attention from your growingly anxious state. Your attraction to him was beginning to get out of hand and you had no idea why or where it came from. Instead of dwelling upon it, you decided to actually help out V as you had planned. You’ll deal with these feelings another time when you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself. You add onto his statement.

You: “And we can’t exactly crack open the door either.”

V: “Not unless we plan on inviting the demons in.”

You: “Aha. Yeah, let’s not. We can go somewhere else. A different room with a window?”

You move to do exactly that but his hand on the door stops you, his body heat dangerously close to yours.

V: “No, it is better to keep close to the others. If this room is satisfactory for you, _I can handle a bit of heat._ ”

_Not if you say it like that! And why are you so close!? Quick, think of something before you jump him, dammit!_

You: “O-Okay. Umm…lay down on your stomach. O-On the bed, I mean.”

If he heard the blatant shakiness in your voice or the raspy huff in your breath, he didn’t point it out and followed your command without question. V turns his back to you and walks towards the bed. After feeling the softness of the mattress, he places himself on his front as instructed, using his forearms to rest his head. The way he looked with his sleepy green eyes, he was almost…adorable and you almost giggled at the thought.

V is eyeing you expectantly and you made your way to him before you could give him another chance to question you.

You: “Right.”

You stretched out your arms and wrists, giving your fingers a good crack to loosen your nerves and stiffness.

You: “Let me know if I’m hurting you.”

V: “Duly noted.”

With that, you went to work. You won’t lie, once you had your hands on him, you were surprised at how incredibly soft he felt to the touch. Truthfully, with the lean muscle he had, you expected to feel some sort of toned toughness, but no. V felt rather…delicate? As you were working on the knots in his back, you were almost afraid to break him.

V: “Hmm.”

You: “Something wrong?”

V: “Nothing of the sort. It just feels like you’re holding back.”

_Is he mind-reading now?!_

You: “I’m just trying to get a good feel for you, that’s all.”

V: “I see.

 _You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough._ ”

It sounds like he is quoting again.

You: “And what does this one mean?”

V: “It means I’m not made of glass. With all due respect - **go harder**.”

The cheek on this devil of a man. Still you decided to knead harder, doing so, it was definitely easier to feel the tension of his muscles, especially around his shoulder and lower back. Doing so earned from him a gratified groan and you could not stop to pride-filled smile on your face. _There we go! Don’t worry, V, you’ll feel as good as new in no time._

Determination set before you, you gave special attention to all of his sore spots. It was easy to indicate, V was surprisingly vocal when handled like this, as if signaling to you where he wanted to be touched. A tense muscle, a deep groan; when it is tended, he’ll sigh; a spot that doesn’t need attention, silence; and a sensitive area-

“Ah...!”

His body jerks and you moved your hands from him immediately

You: “Hm? Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?”

V: “No, forgive me. Please continue.”

 _But…you didn’t explain why…?_ Rather than question him further, you placed your hands back on his sides. Your fingers apply pressure to that same spot where you thought you felt some stressed muscles when suddenly his body twitches again. You hear V suppressing what almost sounds like coughing, but you suspected something else…

You: “V…are you ticklish?”

You can the man move his head to bury his face in the sheets, barely allowing you to make out the muffled words.

V: “Do not be silly. That spot is just sensitive is all.”

Your brow quirks up. _Is that right?_ It felt like messing with him but you wanted to get that reaction again. You press your fingers to the same spot, rubbing slightly harder against it when you felt the usually composed, mysterious man fidget uncontrollably beneath your hands. His head raises slightly to allow him breath and that’s when you heard it. His laugh - unabashed, loud, **genuine**.

You’ve never heard him laugh like this before. Before, he did so mockingly to the demons you both have fought against. But this…this is a different side of him. You couldn’t place it, but the sound was like a symphony to your ears. The man had an amazing laugh.

He twisted beneath your fingers and grabbed onto your wrist. You stopped as soon as he did this. His laughter died quickly and you caught the infuriating blush on his cheeks from his laughter.

V: “ _What are you doing!?_ ”

Oh, great. Now he looks annoyed.

You: “I-I’m sorry. I just…I’ve never heard you like that before. You’re always so composed. Seeing you like this was-”

V: “To break my calm and make a mockery of my exposed state?”

You: “What? No! I just wanted to see you happy! You look better like that. I like you like that.”

You didn’t mean to blurt it out like **that**. But as soon as the words left you, the guarded look in V’s eyes began to fade. He scans over your face as if to read the truth from your eyes and expression. There was a growingly uncomfortable silence between you two.

V: “Is that why you offered to do this for me?”

The question that has been running through your mind for who knows how long. You don’t even remember when, where, or how you decided that you fancied the man. But you couldn’t dodge this question now, not when he looked at you so intensely.

You: “Yes.”

He is sitting up now until he is upright next to you.

V: “Out of pity?”

Your head snaps up when he asked this. _Is he serious? Pity? Where did that come from?_ The glare in his eyes told you that it was indeed a serious question and you shook your head.

You: “No.”

You had meant to say more, but you felt solidarity in your answer. You felt nothing like that towards V, only that you wanted him to feel nothing but uplifting emotions in contrast to the cold, distant air he keeps around him. You wanted that warmth that he just displayed to be with him always. You couldn’t explain this to him but you hoped he understood.

His hand comes up to cup your cheek. You weren’t sure if it was because there was no circulating air in the room but he felt warm.

V: “How curious.”

The way he looked at you, his green eyes burning into yours as if he was trying to pierce his gaze right through you compelled you to dare not tear away. He leans closer to you.

V: “ _It would have been easier if you had said **yes.**_ ”

You: “What do you mean by th-”

His lips cut you off, stealing the words and your breath away from you. Your eyes widen, he is kissing you. His mouth moved against yours in such a way that made you go dizzy, you had to bring your hands up to hold onto his bare shoulders to keep yourself steady. With a huff, V nips on your bottom lip, forcing your mouth to open with a moan, but he muffles the pleasured sigh with a thrust of his devilish tongue stealing away into yours.

 _Fuck, does he know how to kiss…!_ You felt yourself falling but he pulls you towards him with such a strength that you found yourself lifted onto his lap, your thighs on each side of him. Your hands begin to roam, tracing random patterns across his skin that made him purr in appreciation. At the sound, you grew bolder, applying pressure at certain points on his body that turned his purr into a growl. As things were beginning to heat up between you two, you kneaded his lower back in which he suddenly jerks. This time, not out of pleasure, rather he hisses in apparent pain.

You: “Damn, I’m so sorry! I forgot!”

Despite him wincing, he hushes your apologies with an assuring kiss.

V: “Forgiven. It appears that you have your work cut out for you still.”

You: “Apparently.”

A chuckle is shared between you two and you found yourself sinking further into his arms. This felt nice… V must have sensed you were at peace and tightens his embrace, one of his hands resting against the back of your head while he plants soft kiss upon the top of your head.

You: “Why did you agree to my helping you?”

V: “Perhaps I just wanted an excuse to be close to you. I did not think such an opportunity would fall on my lap.”

You: “Literally.”

V: “Haha. Quite.”

You pull away from him slightly to look up at him and he looks down at you. You were not certain if it was adoration in his eyes but the way he looked at you made you feel as if you were the only thing that existed to him.

You: “Would you like me to finish?”

A genuine smile graces his lips at your offer. He takes your hand in his and kisses each finger with a feather-like gentleness that behooves you with warmth. A soft side of V that you knew was reserved only for you.

V: “ _If this is to be our last moment together, then I never want it to end. Please. Continue._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue off of this? Who knows? Was originally meant to be smut but fluff got in the way aha :3 Hope you liked it nonetheless.


	11. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Dante flirting with you and V gets jealous.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183910822354/based-on-this-ask-by-krazy06-i-chose-dante
> 
> And I highly recommend looking at the post just to see the gifs ;)

Dante: “So, when are you gonna admit that you’re falling for me?”

You: “Maybe when you actually lend a hand.”

The ring of your blade hits the air as you fell the last of the demonic wave that was in your path. Your partner in the business who is also your boss, the Legendary Devil Hunter Dante, was lying atop the hood of one of the wrecked cars lying around the city watching you do your work with amused interest. The man always tends to run his mouth even when the situation doesn’t call for it, but you suppose that’s what made the job so fun. Finding the bright side in an otherwise hellish scenario. Literally. He scoffs, a playful smirk on his roguish face.

Dante: “Saving my energy for the big target, you know how it goes. Besides, you had it handled here.”

You: “Uh huh. I’ll remember that when we reach the big douche in his treehouse. Whoops, was that **my bullet** in his skull?”

Dante: “You wouldn’t.”

You: “Try me.”

The man wears an expression of faux terror and you laugh in turn. You turn your back towards him to scavenge through the kills, hopeful to find something useful for Nero’s friend Nico who served as the devil hunters’ lethal artisan, as she liked to put it. When you weren’t looking, Dante took a moment to appreciate the view himself. The man prided in not letting distractions get in the way of his work, to remain strictly professional despite how he carries himself, but you proved yourself to be an exception for as long as you two have worked together and he relished in the thought and challenge. Between you two, it was playful banter although Dante entertained the idea of taking the flirting a little further.

He got up from where he sat to have another go at you when something fast goes flying straight towards his head. His devil instincts kicking in, the man dodges with ease and pulls out his pistols cocking them with a click. You too went on the alert and point your blade towards the intruder only for you to loosen your guard at the familiar squawking voice.

You: “Griffon?”

Griffon: “The one and only!”

Dante: “Whoa! Almost took my head off there, little birdy.”

Griffon: “My bad, my bad. We thought you were a demon, Dante. Didn’t want our mutual friend here to be hell chow, ya know.”

We? You turn your head to see another familiar face, the mysterious client of Dante’s who you’ve found yourself growing curious about more and more with each passing day. V, a self-proclaimed devil hunter, who also happens to command demons with a snap of his fingers. As he got closer, you found that the man had his nose glued to his characteristic book. Dante furrows his brows in mild annoyance and regarded the him.

Dante: “Mistook this handsome face for one of those ugly things? Maybe you strained your eyes too much from reading, Mr. Poetry.”

V: “Pardon us for the misunderstanding. I reached one of my favorite parts and did not think to validate my flying companion’s claim. You may punish him as you see fit for recompense.”

Griffon: “Wait…you’re blaming **me** for this, V?”

Dante: “Sounds like it. Now, dance!”

Suddenly you hear gunshots firing and laughter filling the air with the sight of Griffon flying around for his feathery life. You almost had to facepalm at the scene but then you glance over at V, who has not once looked up from his book. The dark-haired gentleman was smirking. It added to his refined, enigmatic aura in a rather mischievous way.

You: “That was all your idea, wasn’t it?”

The tattooed man finally glances up to look at you.

V: “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.”

His playful drawl suggests that he has no intent on admitting to anything and you shake your head, smiling at the strange company you keep.

You took a moment to take in V’s appearance, sizing him up and remembering how you met him. Not too long after Dante took on the job, he personally added you to the roster and V himself became interested in you as you were not mentioned by Morrison when the two met. He verbally expressed his desire to observe your skills, curious to what made you different from Dante’s other partners like Trish and Lady. You returned to the agency at Dante’s call and was introduced to V. And by introduced, V sicced a black panther onto you.

Quick on your toes, you subdued the shadowy familiar with blade and guns in hand. It was tough as you were careful not to wreck the already-trashed building but at some point it seemed V was satisfied with how you held yourself against him and offered his hand along with his name. Since then, you found yourself constantly thinking about this mysterious figure. Who he is, his motives, his connection to the current big bad demon and the tree that erected itself in the middle of Red Grave City. It probably didn’t help that you found him extremely attractive as well, but you chose not to divulge that aloud. “ _You two had a business relationship afterall_ ” is what you told yourself. A month passes by and you spent a lot of personal time with the mysterious V, convincing your nagging thoughts that it was integral to the job.

You: “So, which of Blake’s works are you indulging in this time?”

_Yeah, that is totally relevant to the job._

V lifts his head entirely, genuine surprise and, if you see not mistaken, respect alights his usually stoic demeanor.

V: “You are familiar with William Blake?”

You: “Literature was my favorite course. Poetry, my weakness.”

Your ears hear a slight chuckle from his throat that made you feel a little giddy inside, taking it as a sign to press forward. You move to stand right next to him, glancing at the pages he left open.

You: “ _Auguries of Innocence_.”

V: “Impressive. The fact that you recognize the verses with a single glance shows how well-read you are.”

You laugh, flattered by his compliment.

You: “I really just remember these lines.”

Your fingers brush against the words on the page, you were so engrossed in the poem that you missed that small grin that snuck its way onto V’s face, missed how his eyes roamed over your visage with what can only be defined as admiration.

V: “That happens to be where I left off.”

With piqued interest, your eyes snap up to meet his and the words fell from your lips long before you can bit your tongue at the request.

You: “Read it to me?”

It was such an odd thing to say, but traveling the ruins of the city alongside V developed within you an appreciation for the man’s voice and articulation. His voice sounded like silk, and each word from his mouth was like honey. How could you deny the chance to hear him recite the works of a master author?

V himself was taken aback, turning his head to look into your eyes, seeking for any hint that you were merely being jocular and not serious at all. You were not joking and were completely serious. At this, he composed himself quickly, hiding the growing warmth that was beginning to swell within his heart under the guise of him clearing his throat.

He shifts around you slightly so that he held his open book in front of you while also placing himself behind you. A single step back and your back would touch his chest. Your bodies were so close to one another and there was a gradual fluttering in the pit of your stomach that you could not shake off and with each passing second, you found no reason to complain about it and instead welcomed it.

From the corner of your eye, you see V lean over your shoulder until his head dipped to your level. Your ears pick up the soft sound of him taking a breath-

Specks of black suddenly fly across the air, moving past you like a gust of wind and hitting V straight on. The color merged within his skin, darkening the faded tattoos to its full, lustrous color. Griffon came back, which meant one thing. Instinctively, you look up and spotted Dante walking over, his sword in hand and rested upon his shoulder. A pleased, smug grin creeps its way on his face and you knew that meant trouble - or rather “ _fun_ ”, as he affectionately calls it.

Dante: “Brace yourselves, friends. **Here they come.** ”

Sure enough, you see the all-too-familiar hell gates open from thin air, all around you three, and from them, masses of empusa demons come crawling forth in throes. The numbers that were approaching were staggering. They must have been drawn to Dante’s rambuctious roughplay with V’s familiar and you shot him an annoyed glare. The white-haired man meets your eyes and shrug, deflecting your aggravation with a wink which only frustrated you even further and tightened the grip on your blade.

Dante: “Don’t fall behind, partner. I’m not gonna slow down. Even for you.”

You scoff, swinging your sword in your hand and step into your stance.

You: “That’s my line, old man.”

Dante: “Ha! I’ll show you old.”

You roll your eyes and return your attention back to V. He already moved away from you and you felt yourself grimace at the apparent distance between you two. His book stowed away and his signature cane in his hand at the ready. He wore a serious expression again and if you didn’t know any better, he seemed rather…disappointed? His eyes meet yours, sensing your staring, and you offered him a small smile.

You: “Looks like the reading will have to wait.”

His green eyes glisten subtly, apparently pleased at the suggestion that you wished for his company. The apparent irritation on his face ebbing away slightly to make way for an upturn quirk of his plump lips.

V: “ _The most sublime act is to set another before you._ ”

You did not miss the way his eyes were pinned to you as he said this and it sent a pleasantly shivering sensation throughout your body.

V: “Let us be done with this swiftly.”

You nod in agreement and went into position. You, V, and Dante were back-to-back-to-back, ready to take on the ravenous horde.

You: “Watch my back, gentlemen.”

Dante: “Don’t mind if I do-”

V: “Without question-”

If only you would have seen the challenging glares Dante and V had for each other, but no. You were too busy running your sword through your demon prey. Too busy to realize that the entire time you fought, the two devil hunters were side-stepping and tripping each other to get physically closer to you while also slaying through the horde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was thinking of making this into a multipart piece? With Dante and V as their own diverging points? What do you think? Hope you enjoy the read!~


	12. Diverging Jealousy: Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Continuation of Rivalry.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Dante didn’t regard V as someone on his level until hit with the very real possibility that the tattooed man would whisk you away from him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183935016969/diverging-jealousy-dante
> 
> The plan for this piece is to show both sides of Dante’s and V’s growing jealousy and rivalry with one another. Here is Dante’s perspective. This piece was rather tricky for me so I hope the man is not too OOC ‘cause I’ve been crushing on him since I was a teen x)

Dante: “Whoops! Watch your head, Mr. Poetry.”

He nearly cleaved off his own client’s head swinging away at a demon that also happened to try to bite the mysterious man’s head off clean. Luckily, V possessed impressive reflexes, ducking under and away from the sword’s path with grace. As soon as the demon fell and V composed himself, he naturally grimaces at Dante with disdain. The enemy could have been dealt with just as easily with a tactful warning, but it was clear that the red coat-wearing man was not compelled to such consideration. And he’ll admit it, Dante was beginning to dislike his client, due to how close V was to you. Instead of voicing this, however, he felt greater satisfaction in annoying the hell out of the tattooed man.

Dante half-expected V to retaliate in some sort of way, instead the dark-haired devil hunter dashes away from him. Curious, he looks up to see a group of demons descending right above him, claws and fangs pointed right at him. With a curt laugh, he squats down ready for a big leap to jump headfirst into them. He loses his footing and suddenly falls over!

Dante: “What the he-!?”

The son of Sparda finds himself lying on the ground, yet his entire body is moving, sliding over the asphalt. After further inspection, he notices that his shadow is pulsating?

Dante: “You demon-summoning son of a-!”

“AHA HAAAA!!”

The familiar shriek of Griffon cuts him off, the flying familiar swooping in, knocking all of the demons off their course. The impact forces them to remain mid-air, the surprised cries filling the air. From Dante’s shadow leaps forth another of V’s demons, the black panther-like creature uses the legendary devil hunter’s shoulders to gain momentum and successfully flies towards the horde. It changes form again to that of a spinning blade, slicing them to the brink of death. Still on the ground, he watches in awe as the demons are suddenly pierced through in their slow descent by what appears to be spectral blades. The head of each of the blades looking an awful lot like the head of a cane a certain someone carries. Dante sees the mysterious V in the air above him, noting that his hair has turned white that matches his own. With a wave of his hand, the demons dissipate to white ash, falling around V in his landing like stardust.

 _Damn, that was cool._ V lands right in front of Dante who remained sitting in place. The man’s hair and tattoos revert back to their inky hue as he turns to regard him, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Dante did not like that arrogant look at all.

V: “Apologies. I wanted to ensure that you were not in the way when I cleared the wave. We cannot afford any… _collateral damage_ , after all.”

The veteran hunter was quick to get back on his feet, opening his mouth to cuss out the man until he sees you hop down next to them. Your blade and clothes were dripping with demon blood and you wore a satisfied smile full of adrenaline. Dante couldn’t lie, you looked badass and _fucking attractive_. He almost completely forgot about his frustrations towards V admiring the energetic glow you exuded until you walked up close to the man and that’s when his expression fell.

You patted V on the chest, the exposed part of his tattooed skin right at the opening of his leather coat and your hand **lingered**.

You: “Not bad, V. With moves like that, you might’ve been able to bend me over something fierce back when we first met.”

Dante did not just hear that.

V: “Hm. That’s a **tempting** image.”

 _The skinny bastard was flirting with you and you are laughing with him?!_ The sound of the joy you found in V’s charm affected Dante terribly. You begin to withdraw your hand from the slender man’s chest but was stopped when he catches your wrist in his hand. V’s eyes held your own and you felt yourself forgetting how to breathe for a moment.

V: “You are most impressive yourself. If time permits it, I would very much like to learn from you.”

_Ah, come on! The “teach me” line? There’s no way in hell you would fall for that-_

You: “Let me read some Blake with you and we’ll call it even.”

V: “I’ll allow you to borrow Shadow as a headrest for comfort as we get along as an added bonus then.”

You: “Shadow wouldn’t mind that?”

V: “Not at all. One would say that your company would be desired greatly.”

 _Are you serious?!_ Dante felt himself fall into total dismay. He firmly believed that the bond that you two shared was an unspoken reservation for something possibly more. He respected the fact that you refuted his advances in the past in favor of work but that was only because he was under the impression that you had no one else in your sights and that he was the closest man to you. Yet he sees this, you blatantly welcoming another man’s advances. Another man you hardly knew. Another man that Dante himself introduced you to.

A growl threatens to escape from his throat, but he reigns it in, suppressing it with a faux chuckle. The sound brings the other two’s attention back to him. He strides up to them both, donning the most confident expression he can muster despite the growing pain in his chest.

Dante: “Alright, alright. Enough with the chit-chat. We have a job to do.”

This made you gently pull away from V’s hold, slightly alleviating the strain pulse in Dante’s heart. He could always count on you to focus when on the job.

You: “Yeah, we still got some ground to cover before we reach the tree. The demons are doing a great job at slowing us down. I’m gonna look ahead and make sure the coast is clear.”

Dante: “Sounds like a plan, partner.”

With a nod, you move to scout ahead when Dante calls out to you.

Dante: “Hey.”

You: “What is it?”

Dante: “……”

 _He knew what he wanted to say so why couldn’t he say it?_ The words, however, were caught in his throat. _It was such an easy thing to say even in front of other people. So then say it, Dante. **You know you always have me, partner. And this job is nothing without you.**_

Dante: “Don’t go running off to the target without me.”

Your brows quirk. You both know the protocol, don’t go pulling any “big damn heroes” bullshit, it didn’t need to be said. When you two fought, you did it together. You figured it was just him being snide and cocky again and scoff, a tiny grin on your face.

You: “Whatever you say, boss.”

With that, you left the two men with each other. Dante shakes his head, mentally beating himself up. The one time he had to be real, and he took the coward’s way out, using business as his excuse. His cool eyes lift up to meet V’s who witnessed the exchange. Judging by the expression on his face, Dante suspected that V knew he was acting weird. Dante decided then, if he couldn’t say it to you aloud at that moment, he would at least establish his intent with the competition. He walks past V.

Dante: “I don’t share.”

V: “And what exactly are you referring to when you say this?”

Dante: “Don’t play dumb with me. You’re a smart guy. Just figured I’d give you a warning and a chance to walk away while you still can.”

An unnerving moment of silence between them.

V: “I can’t do that. _Not this time._ ”

Dante didn’t look or turn back to argue or question, accepting the challenge. If that’s how it’s going to be then he was determined to win you over. He’ll set aside his pride, his **jealousy** , if it brings him closer to you than anyone else. Such a contradicting way to look at it. But he’s going to actually try hard for this one. _For you. ‘Cause damn. You are worth it._


	13. Diverging Jealousy: V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Partner piece to Diverging Jealousy: Dante and a continuation to Rivalry from V’s perspective.**
> 
> **V takes Dante’s words to heart and is determined to break the chain of defeat in pursuit of finally gaining that which has been lost to him for ages, something that only you can offer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://ghistwrite.tumblr.com/post/183972962597/an-partner-piece-to-diverging-jealousy-dante
> 
> Check out the post to feel the power of gifs! And I apologize in advance for the feels.

Dante: “I don’t share.”

Typical Dante. His age-long stubbornness should not have come as a surprise to V, but considering the subject of their shared ire, the tattooed gentleman could not simply hold his tongue.

V: “And what exactly are you referrring to when you say this?”

He didn’t need to ask, he already knew. V believed himself to be above petty squabble, a needless trifle that would have spawned from any little thing in his past life. He believed himself changed considering the great tragedies committed were due to his own pride, but the temptation to provoke the red-coat wearing man before him was too great. _Suppose some things never change._

Dante: “Don’t play dumb with me.”

_Ah, there is the sweet flash of annoyance sparked in his voice._

Dante: “You’re a smart guy. Just figured I’d give you a warning and a chance to walk away while you still can.”

_How interesting._ He’s threatening him. If it was against Urizen, V would have been happy to step aside and bow down to Dante. V would have been happy to lose there. But this was different. This was **you**.

When V first saw you, he sensed potential. When he fought you, he saw promise. And when he shook your hand after, he felt **everything**. An array of emotions and sensations he thought long dormant, casted aside in favor of the mask that would save the world from his pride, all came to the surface the moment you two touched. He thought it to be a passing fancy, the imaginations of a man starved of compassion. But the more time he spent with you, the more he knew that a _fleeting feeling_ was far from the truth. V could not give up this first wonderful thing he’s ever had, _especially to Dante_. A saddened smile graces his deceivingly youthful features.

V: “I can’t do that. _Not this time_.”

At this point, Dante has already walked away. He didn’t acknowledge V’s words, but V knew that they were received loud and clear. As Dante’s steps sounded further and further away, V sighs. He goes over their words. Their exchange plays over and over in his head like a song on repeat, only to find that he did not like the sound of the tune one bit. Perhaps it was because V has once again found himself at odd ends with the legendary devil hunter, the latter being none the wiser of their rivalry. This rivalry, however, was not a battle of wit or strength or courage. It was a battle of the heart and truly, that is all V has. **_All he is._** And right now, it is all held in your hands. And you too were none the wiser.

V: “Sorry, Dante. I’m not allowing you to take this one from me.”

Some time has passed since the exchange and the three of you rendezvous once again. It seems that after Dante’s declaration, the veteran hunter stuck to your side. V was forced to watch him interact with you, something he did not give a second thought about unless the other man was making a move to sway you to his good side. V knew of Dante’s attraction to you, it was apparent with the way he looked at you when you weren’t paying any mind. You even dismissed his flirtations as playful banter, something that made V smile since his exchanges with you seemed to hold more promise. He was aware of your curiosity of him, most people were, but you were the only one to go out of your way to delve deeper into learning more about him and with an enthusiasm that touched him. He hoped that that curiosity would evolve into more but that would require you two to interact, something Dante seemed bent on preventing. 

The three of you were exploring the city, trying to clear out as many demonic roots as possible that sprouted like wildfire when the Qliphoth sprung forth, Dante walking so close to you that it only took one tiny side step to bump sides. You didn’t seem bothered by this closeness, Dante wasn’t complaining and V found himself growing increasingly agitated.

Dante: “Just saying. Those moves of yours have to be compensating for something.”

You: “Ha! This coming from the guy carrying a literal big fucking sword on his shoulder.”

Dante: “Pfft! As light as a feather.”

You: “I swear your back is straining right now.”

Dante: “How kind of you to watch my back.”

He says this with a wink and V was gritting his teeth. From the corner of his eye, Dante catches onto V’s discomfort and presses forward and says your name. You turn your head to meet your business partner’s eyes.

Dante: “When we’re done saving the city, I was thinking that we should-”

You: “I swear to god, if you say “order pizza”, I’m going to vomit.”

Dante: “Hey! What’s wrong with pizza?”

You: “You get a box every fucking day. That crap gets old real fast. And on top of that, it is so not good for you.”

Dante: “I order mushrooms and spinach toppings.”

You: “Say another word, Dante, and I’ll slap you.”

Dante: “….How hard?”

The sharp sound of your hand connecting to his shoulder hits the air. You didn’t hit him hard, but the action caused the man to gasp and whimper in faux offense and you laugh at his silly behavior. Dante joins you in your shared merriment. This was the first time V actually heard you laugh. Sure, you two shared smiles and chuckles, all with the subtle tones of mutual attraction, but this was something deeper. Familiarity. You were comfortable with Dante, adored his presence enough to relish in each other’s humor without inhibitions and to have genuine, happy moments with him.

V found himself yearning and it pained him. So this is what Dante meant by “giving him a chance to walk away”, ‘cause the man was unafraid to show the gap in their differing relationships with you. As amiable as V was, he was still a mystery to you as opposed to Dante who you’ve known for a long time. You and Dante have a history of experiences to share to display camaraderie while you and him shared only a mutual love for poetry and this mission to defeat the ultimate evil. You and V were drawn together by obligation, while you and Dante were free to see each other as you saw fit. Comparing seemed unfair and the weight of that presses suffocatingly on V’s heart.

Damn it…

You: “So what were you going to say?”

Dante: “Ah, right…”

For once, it looked like Dante was at a loss for words. V was intrigued as he has always known him to be a man of plenty things to say with the actions to match. Dante did not even spare a glance back at V to taunt him and that unnerved him more than any of their previous provocations. What’s going on in that stubborn head?

Dante: “Before we left for this job, I gave the deed to the building to Morrison.”

You: “That’s funny. You’re funny.”

Dante: “Not messing around this time, partner.”

You: “Dante, what are you really trying to sa-”

Dante: “I’m leaving _Devil May Cry_ to you.”

You come to a sudden stop, Dante next to you looking down at the ground, V standing a bit of a ways away but not far enough to where he didn’t hear this unexpected news.

You turn to the snow-haired devil hunter, expecting him to lift his head and start laughing at your shocked face. But no, his lips were turned down, a sinking, serious expression is all you see.

You: “Dante…?”

His pale blue eyes meet you for a moment accompanied by an emotion you could not place.

Dante: “Surprise.”

He said so sheepishly and you found yourself suddenly grabbing the front of his leather coat tightly, pulling him to you with aggressive strength.

You: “What the hell is going on?! Why are you doing this?”

Dante: “Well, to tell ya the truth, I was always going to leave it all to you.”

V’s head snaps up at the way the other man said this. _Surely he doesn’t mean…_

Dante: “This profession, this job. It’s dangerous. Bigger than anything we have ever faced. And as badass and unkillable you think I am-”

He sneaks a curt chuckle in between sentences, one with none of the humor usually found within it, and the concern you had was growing more and more apparent. He sees this and continues with a sigh.

Dante: “ _I’m not invincible…_ ”

Dante shakes his head and, after a moment, grabs both of your hands that still gripped his coat. He did not move to remove them from his person, instead keeping you in place. He is looking deep into your eyes now.

Dante: “If something happens to me, I want you to be taken care of. I got another month on the place.”

_Thanks to V…_

Dante: “After, you can do whatever the hell you want with it. Keep it, sell it. But ya gotta promise me-”

You: “Stop, stop. Just stop!”

Your body was shaking with frustration and you had to rip your hands away from Dante’s to compose yourself, the desire to just scream out threatening to burst forth. You take in a deep, agitated breath.

You: “Jesus, Dante. Wher-Where the hell did this come from? Why are you telling me this **now**!?”

Dante: “Come on, partner. Isn’t it obvious?”

He reaches over to take your hand in his with a gentleness that both frightened and astounded you, giving you a light squeeze then stepping forward until you two were almost touching at the chest. Dante dips his head towards yours-

V couldn’t take it. He tore his eyes away, walking swiftly to create distance from this heart-wrenching yet pivotal moment. His presence was completely ignored, it felt like he was spying, and it killed him inside.

There were many instances where V wondered what his and Dante’s lives would be like on that fateful day if their roles were reversed. Would he have met you? Would be as close to you as Dante is now in every sense of the way? Right now, he wished it were so.

_He who desires, but act not, breeds pestilence._

A half-hearted laugh escapes under his breath. How true the words of wisdom ring.

V: “ _So it is written…_ ”

He was not afraid to admit to the aching in his heart. V was **jealous.**


	14. Diverging Jealousy: Devil Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Continuation of the Diverging Jealousy series**
> 
>  
> 
> **Following Dante’s confession and V’s departure. Both of these men’s hearts go out to you, but their clash has consequences.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183985386184/an-the-next-part-of-the-diverging-jealousy
> 
> This one has less romance and focuses more on Dante’s and V’s perspective once again. It is a filler that serves as the transition for the reader to make the final decision between these two men, you who they pine for ;) Enjoy.

You: “Wait, Dante. Stop.”

He was about to kiss you and you almost let him, but a nagging feeling tugging at your heart and mind told you to stop and take a step back. So you did, placing a hand against his chest to keep him at bay, allowing you to create some distance. He looks crestfallen at your rejection, but he doesn’t push it.

Dante: “Guessing you’re not feeling me.”

You shake your head.

You: “I don’t know what to feel. This is too sudden and it sure as hell not the right time and place to open up to something like this.”

When you were certain Dante wasn’t going to try to pull a fast one, you lower your hand and your guard.

Dante: “We may not have another chance to talk about this.”

You: “Well, we’re not going to do this in front of V.”

If he was hurt before, Dante certainly was now. Feelings aside, you had a job to do, and you were not going to cause a scene in front of your client. That’s what you convinced yourself anyways. You turn your head to apologize to him about how unprofessional Dante must appear but find him nowhere to be found.

You: “Where did V go?”

Dante: “…Guess he heeded my warning.”

You narrow your eyes at Dante suspiciously.

You: “What warning? You guys have been acting weird all day, you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

Dante’s body grows frigid. Him and his big mouth, but there was no point in hiding or lying about it now. He scratches the back of his head, trying to find the best words to put it.

Dante: “I didn’t like the way he acted around you or how you two talked to each other. It got on my nerves. So I told him to watch himself, ‘cause I already had my sights on you longer than he has and wasn’t going to let him just waltz in and-”

You: “Take what’s yours? Like you own me?”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing and his eyes widen at your outburst.

Dante: “It isn’t like that!”

You: “Then what is it, Dante? ‘Cause it sounds to me like you two started a competition where I’m the prize and I didn’t even have a say in it! Now V’s fucking gone off to god knows where and we still got an asshole demon king to kill against which we’re going to need all the fucking help we can get!”

Your fists clenched so tightly, your body was shaking, and your head felt like it was about to burst from all the anger building up inside you.

You: “And you two thought it was a good idea to fight over what?! A chance with me!? God, you can be so stupid sometimes!”

That made his heart fall. _Did they not have a chance with you?_ You storm off, sword drawn. You hear Dante calling out to you.

Dante: “Where are you going?!”

You: “To find our client!”

With a swing, you point your sword at Dante, annoyed rage in your eyes.

You: “And don’t think I’m picking any sides. He’s just as dumb as you for letting this rivalry get the better of both of your judgments! You’re going to fucking keep the office and we’re all going to live through this so I can smack both of you upside your thick skulls! Until then, I’m going to make sure that you two get the fuck along so that I can get back to fucking work!”

Dante knows you’re pissed when half of your sentences are filled with expletives. If he wasn’t legitimately scared of you right now, he would have thought your spirited anger was sexy. Empowering even. It was one of the things that made you so damn attractive while working, ‘cause you had nothing but feeling in everything you do. But he has thrown himself on your bad side and knew it was his fault. He scratches the back of his head in frustration.

Dante: “ _Fuck…_ ”

 

He didn’t know how long or far he has been walking, trying to actively move to get his mind of over Dante being so close to you. But no matter how hard he tried, even reciting William Blake to calm his nerves, the quake in his heart shook him painfully. It was pathetic really how much it affected him.

Griffon: “Hey, uh…you okay, V?”

V: “Once Urizen is defeated, I will be.”

Griffon: “True, but what about…you know who, Walker, I think is what you call that other devil hunter.”

V: “ **Little Wanderer.** ”

He started calling you that not too long after meeting you, a play on your exceptional scouting abilities. It also helped that it was an ode to one of his favorites poems, fueling his attraction to you. V supposes that he’ll have to come up with another nickname, one that would not serve as a symbol of his hopeless affection.

V: “Irrelevant now. Dante has made his claim clear.”

He sighs, stopping in the middle of an open area.

V: “Besides, he has everything to offer. Me…I have nothing to give. I cannot even give myself as I will simply either crumble away or reveal myself to be the monster that brought calamity to this city Wanderer loved so much. I don’t know which of these would be worse to see on that wonderful face, but it not a sight I can bare. It is better this way.”

Griffon: “V…”

Suddenly he feels a presence zoom right towards them. With amazing reflexes, V instinctively ducks, Shadow leaping from his marks to claw at the attacking figure. The familiar nicks the creature, revealing itself before V. A large, lizard-like demon with long, dagger-like claws and glowing red skin. Out of the all the species of demons in the underworld, this was the his least favorite to deal with and with his current state, he would ride victorious still but not before going through a bit of a struggle destroying it. His worst fear is realized when more Chaos demons fade into vision, completely surrounding them. Well, then…

Griffon: “Um… Now would probably be a good time to call in Nightmare.”

Not needing to be told twice, V summons the full force his demonic energy with a snap of his fingers, triggering the call of his most powerful familiar. Like a meteor falling from the sky, Nightmare crashes into the plaza. The Chaos demons were quick to move out of the way, hissing at the rising ink creature. In their venomous daze, V dashed on top of Nightmare, Griffon and Shadow in tow to defend him.

The Chaos horde engages them, V using his connection with his demon companions to guide their every move, taking extra care to make sure they do not attack too far from him. It was difficult as the enemies were too quick, using their superior speed to dodge most of the strikes and lightning attacks. Even Nightmare’s energy blasts and monstrous strength did little against them. One swiftly sneaks behind V, he could not summon Griffon back enough to knock it away and instead was forced to dodge. He barely missed the killing blow as one hellish claw scratched deep on his shoulder. If he didn’t move at all, that would have pierced his heart right through, yet it still hurt like hell, and he was bleeding profusely.

V: “Gahh!”

The reptilian demon stood atop Nightmare with him and moved to slice upward. V had no choice but to roll off of his own familiar to escape, he landed on the ground on top of his bad shoulder and hisses in excruciating agony. Nightmare beside him fades into a pool of black ink before merging back within him, turning his hair and some of the marks on his back to its dark hue.

He looks up to see Griffon and Shadow trying to get to him, but the surrounding Chaos demons kept them at bay with fierce attacks. He sensed that it is taking all their vigor alone to avoid their vicious offense.

V moves to get back up but feels his weakening body give, keeping him to a kneeling position. His dying core forces him to cough, he covers his mouth as if doing so would muffle the sound and steady his breathing but once he removed his hand, he sees nothing but the red proof of his fading life splattered on his palm.

V: “No, not like this… I can’t lose here.”

He thinks back on how this hell came to be. How everything fell to ruin, all because of him and his selfish pursuit of power. Even now, he wished himself to be stronger. But not just to right his wrongs.

_But to see **you** again…_

He was mentally himself for his foolish sentimental heart, but he honestly could not complain. On the brink of death and all he can think about is you. If you were to be his last thoughts, then he felt that everything was worth it. And he hoped even now, that and you and Dante would rise victorious, **together**. V smiles sadly.

V: “ _I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe._ ”

Behind him, a shadow approaches, the signal of the end.

V: “ _That made my lov-_ ”

**_BOOM!_ **

The demon behind him falls, fading into black ash. V’s look up to seek out the source and sees a familiar face beside him, helping him back on his feet.

V: “Dante-!”

Dante: “Don’t thank me yet, my partner is still going to kill our dumb asses. Until then…”

He was lucky to have found V first, his feet driven by the desire to beat you to him so that he could speak with the tattooed man first. Not to manipulate the situation between you all, he learned that lesson the first time. But to set it right and let things come naturally. If you chose V over him, if you chose between them at all, then he wanted V to give it his all for you. That would be worth it. The white-haired man looks back at the dark-cladded man with a profound determination in his eyes that told the latter that his pride has been casted aside.

Dante: “Help me out here, will ya?”

Understanding what he means, V nods. His cane in hand, he puts himself in his stance, Griffon and Shadow bracing themselves by his side to carry out their next orders. He eyes the demons that have formed around them with a newfound vigor and malice.

V: “ _Behold the taste of despair._ ”

Dante laughs, facing his back to V’s, both men making sure they had each other covered.

Dante: “Took the words right out of my mouth.”


	15. Diverging Jealousy: The Infamous Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Diverging Jealousy mini-series. This takes place in Dante’s perspective where you learn more about the legendary devil hunter’s feelings for you. Next part will have the same scene but from V’s perspective.
> 
>  
> 
> **After coming to V’s aid, Dante swallows his pride to set things right, revealing his deepest thoughts about you that astounds himself and the tattooed man he shared them with.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184052669674/diverging-jealousy-the-infamous-dante

After nearly biting his head off, Dante knew he has to set things right with you **and V**. He figured the best way to do that was to first find V and put an end to their rivalry quicker than it began. Luckily finding the him was easier than anticipated, evident by a giant meteor fall from the sky. He snorts.

Dante: “Call it a hunch.”

As quick as his long legs could carry him, Dante rushes over to swoop in and come to his aid. The tattooed man was both surprised and relieved to see him and together they laid waste to the red reptilians monsters that gave him a hard time.

They are moving now, Dante keeping a careful eye on V as they walk, ready to catch him. The man was applying pressure on his shoulder, despite the makeshift bandage, courtesy of the bottom of Dante’s shirt, he’s still bleeding. The legendary devil hunter winces.

Dante: “We’re gonna have to call for a medic, V.”

The other man groans weakly in response, Dante assumes that means he agrees.

V: “You were searching for me…”

Dante: “Yeah, well, Spitfire was worried about you.”

V: “ _Spitfire?_ ”

Dante: “My partner. Damn near ripped my ear off when I mentioned us declaring war over her.”

V: “I see. Gather she did not like the idea of being treated like a prize.”

Dante: “Ha. She said the same thing. Guess you do know her better than I.”

V: “Yet there is an affection between you two that leaves me envious. A warmth nurtured by the passage of time.”

It was a really nice way to put it and Dante had to smile at the thought. It’s true. You two have been through a lot together. He could count on you for anything. And that’s why…

Dante: “I won’t lie, when I saw you two earlier. When she touched you like that, it messed me up in the head bad.”

V: “Oh?”

Dante: “Yeah, there aren’t any other guys in our line of work. Just us and, ha, Nero. Once I found out how much I liked her, not once was I scared of someone else catching her eye. _Until you came along._ ”

It felt embarrassing admitting something like this to V, to open up to someone else that isn’t you or Trish about his innermost thoughts and feelings. But he felt the need to explain himself, to help V understand where he’s coming from as if doing so will help him get closer to you. And you weren’t even there to hear it.

V: “ _To see the world in a grain of sand_

_And a heaven in a wildflower_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand_

_And eternity in an hour._ ”

Dante has heard this verse before. Not from V, but somewhere else he could not place.

V: “When I first met her…I saw the **_world_** _and **heaven**_ ; when I am near her, I felt **_infinity_** _and **eternity**_.”

Dante: “Those are some heavy words, Mr. Poetry.”

 _Hell, he wasn’t surprised that you were drawn to V given that._ It unsettled him as he secretly wished he can admit something like that out loud. Perhaps then his words would be better received by you. He recalls the way your eyes lit up when you snuck a peek into V’s book. He is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears V clear his throat, apparently the other man was lost in his own daze as well.

V: “Indeed. So I understand wholeheartedly what it is like to lose something precious. A part of yourself that you would regret being without.”

 _He just keeps on hitting the nail on the head._ At first Dante just thought that he couldn’t do a job without you. Secretly calling you his “ _good luck charm_ ”. It was a lie, of course, any work thrown at him, he could do blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. He almost laughs out loud when he remembers you actually making him take up on that claim and all Dante heard was you laughing while he dealt with the demons in some abandoned warehouse.

Then it hit him, you stopped him from kissing you, but you didn’t push him away. Despite all the shenanigans and bold moves he pulled off, you kept him in check but didn’t isolate yourself from him. That gave him hope. He looks over at V. _There’s still the competition._ He didn’t want a repeat of last time. But he felt…that he can’t outright block him out from you. In the end, all Dante really wants is for you to have that special someone that sees you as he sees you. If it is with him, pizza is on him for the rest of their lives. _If it is with V…_

Dante: “I’m gonna have her patch you up.”

He could see that V was genuinely taken aback by his suggestion.

V: “I thought you did not like to share.”

Dante: “Still don’t. But it’s not gonna look good to my future customers if I let you bleed out on my time. Bad for business.”

Both men smiled at his bullshit.

Dante: “Plus, she’s got the best working hands in Red Grave City. Me, I’ll butcher the job.”

They can hear a familiar talking bird cackle.

Griffon: “Oh, _the best_ , you say?”

The flying demon was nearly shot out of the air by Dante’s bullet…and the sharp end of V’s cane, the latter’s returning to the owner’s hand instantly. Luckily, Griffon ducked away in time and hastily retreated back to ink, completing V’s markings. They two devil hunters have stopped walking to face each other now, the air between them palpably tense.

V: “The help is much appreciated, but I feel that there is more you wish to say.”

Dante: “Yeah…”

Dante places his hand on V’s good shoulder.

Dante: “When we catch up to her or if she finds us first, she’s gonna look pissed as all hell. **Brace yourself.** Though with you, I think she’ll go a little easy on the punch.”

V winces at the image while Dante himself can picture it so vividly he can feel the impact as if it were actually happening. _She’s going to go right for my jaw, I know it._ He shakes his head and continues.

Dante: “If you mean everything that you said…”

His throat tightens, getting them out was hard for him but he knew this needed to be done.

Dante: “ _Don’t force your affections._ If she feels for you, she’ll show it. That’s the great thing about her. She doesn’t fuck around. Not when it comes to demons or hearts.”

It was such a sappy thing to say, but hell, he adored that sentimental side you had.

V: “Why are you telling me this?”

He knew where V was coming from. Giving advice to the man that had a great chance in stealing your heart from him before he can win it. Still…

Dante: “Because…”

He sighs.

Dante: “I made a bad move. It wasn’t my place to throw all of that stuff down on her before, declaring my feelings for her in front of you to make you back off to boot. That shit was too soon and uncalled for. In truth, I really was going to give her everything as soon as this job was done, regardless of whether or not I would come out of it alive.”

The experienced hunter scratches the back of his head, shame evident in the way he furrows his brows to a harsh line.

Dante: “Damn it, didn’t even ask her what she wanted. She doesn’t deserve that, she has a right to make her own calls.”

Inside Dante hoped he had the guts to repeat this to you… He hears a slight chuckle from the other man.

V: “You surprise me. It seems that despite your blind stubbornness, there lies some degree of wisdom and astounding selflessness. Is this the same man I hired to defeat Urizen?”

Dante was stunned for a second, for a moment he had expected V to tell him to fuck off or downright ignore him, but the mysterious man hung onto every word he said and took it to heart. He laughs. The red-coat wearing hunter lowers his hand and offers it to the tattooed gentleman who takes it in his own, they both give a firm shake. The battle is ongoing still, but this time not against each other, but the overcome the obstacles they have erected towards the path to you. If one of them reaches the end, would you greet them?

Dante: “C’mon. I think I saw a payphone earlier on my way to-”

???: “ **FINALLY FOUND YOU BASTARDS!** ”

Alarmed, both men look up towards the source of the voice to see you landing on your feet in front of them from a high platform. A look of pure aggravation seethes your face.

Dante: “Ah, partner. Funny, we were just about to ca-”

He never got to finish that sentence, receiving a powerful hook on the side of his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry if the guys seem rather OOC and there was very VERY little interaction with you as the reader, but they are coming soon! After V’s part should come the conclusion of the mini series. Still looking forward to see how it’ll end?


	16. A Good Morning (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine you being the first thing V wakes up to in the morning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184100036934/imagine-you-being-the-first-thing-v-wakes-up-to-in

This was your first time seeing him with his hair white. You guess this is how he naturally looks. He looked beautiful and mysterious with his dark hair, this color however left an entirely different feeling. You could stare at him all day. Hell, you already spent all night doing exactly that. His dark lashes flutter, a sign of him waking to the world and when he was lucid, he meets your eyes with a content smile.

You: “Good morning.”

V: “It certainly is. How did you sleep?”

You: “Terribly.”

His brows furrow, with his hair so light, his expressions clearly stand out. You did not think it possible for this man to look so adorable and handsome at the same time with that pouty grimace.

V: “Oh?”

You: “Yeah. Some tattooed gentleman kept me up all night.”

He looks down at himself, his bare form absent of his markings. His familiars must have left him at some point in the night, to give him privacy with you. A slight blush burns his cheeks, but nonetheless he was grateful. Realizing that he is truly alone with you, a playful smirk sneaks onto his lips and he pulls you close to him. You gasp, feeling his bare skin upon yours and his _excitement_ greeting you against your inner thigh.

V: “I guess I better have my way with you before he gets back.”

You giggle, hitting him on the shoulder playfully and he chuckles before dipping his head to meet your lips with his own in a kiss full of adoration. It was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on Diverging Jealousy, no worries, but thought I would take a tiny break to throw in this little bit that was in my mind today :3 Hope you liked it!~


	17. Diverging Jealousy: The Mysterious V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **V’s inner thoughts are revealed when him and Dante come to an understanding about their rivalry over you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184128249634/diverging-jealousy-the-mysterious-v

After making quick work of the demons, V and Dante move to rendezvous back with you. He was hunching over slightly, more than usual. The battle exhausted much of his energy _as well as what little demonic power he had left._ He can feel the steady brush of wind from Griffon’s flapping wings next to him as well as his loyal Shadow itching to assist him should he stumble. He even senses Dante walking close nearby, feeling his wary eyes on his frail form. V curses silently.

_I need more power…_

The skirmish against the demons gave him new scratches and bruises but none compared to the bleeding wound on his shoulder. To stop the gushing flow of red, Dante tore off the bottom of his blue shirt and tightly wrapped it around him. V was thankful but he felt heavy still.

In what he thought to be his last moments, he admitted defeat…and **you** were on his mind.

_What a pathetic man I am._

V was certain that if you saw him then, you would have scolded harshly. He would like to imagine you pushing him, encouraging him, supporting him. _To keep fighting until his final breath_. And although he would forever be indebted to Dante for saving him amongst other things beyond the latters’s understanding, V wished it had been you instead.

Dante: “We’re going to need to call you a medic, V.”

The reminder of his injury brings him back to the apparent pain. Despite he pressure he is applying, V can still feel warm blood leaving him. He meant to say yes but all that came out was a pained groan. He’s most certainly going to need tending to. He glances back at Dante who received a few cuts himself but was for the most part none the worse for wear.

V: “You were searching for me.”

He had thought that his presence had done unnoticed, remembering back to the reason he left your side in the first place.

_When Dante bent down to kiss you._

The image and what must have followed after seared into his mind and he tried hard to shake it off.

Dante: “Yeah, well, Spitfire was worried about you.”

V: “ _Spitfire_?”

It fitted your persona, perhaps, when you interacted with Dante, but V wouldn’t settle for that as your pet name. _Little Wanderer, Wildflower, Eternity’s Sunrise_. The list goes on. Then he realized that not once has he called you these things, the very words from his past life’s poems that swayed his lonely soul and he connected them all to you. The fact that Dante has one reserved and used for you evidently, defining the familiarity of your relationship with him, left a sinking feeling.

Dante: “My partner. Damn well nearly ripped my ear off when I mentioned we were declaring war over her.”

 _Certain that you did not just let it slip, Dante?_ V sighed. All these years and it seems the legendary devil hunter still lacked tact.

V: “I see. Gather she did not like the idea of being treated like a prize.”

Dante: “Ha. She said the same thing. Guess you do know her better than I.”

V did not miss the sardonic tone within Dante’s voice. He figured you were not in favor of being seen as a trophy but given that, V had to wonder. _Did something happen between you and Dante_?

V: “And yet the there is an affection between you two that leaves me envious. A warmth nurtured by the passage of time.”

Wished as he did, V sincerely wanted more time with you. A month was not enough to quench the yearning and curiosity he had for you. A month was not enough to quench the yearning and curiosity he had for you. He even wondered what his life would have been like if he had met you first before everything. Would you see him the same way as you do now? Would he have made the same mistakes and would you have been forsaken for them?

Dante: “I won’t lie, when I saw you two earlier. When she touched you like that, it messed me up in the head real bad.”

That was a picture V remembers fondly, how could he forget the feel of your skin upon his? He asked himself then if you had possibly felt his thumping heartbeat. Then he remembers this isn’t the time for fond recollections.

Dante, a man whose words dropped with humor and snide with every syllable looked as if he was genuinely taking consideration to what he is saying, a heavy weight on his mind. _Curious…_

V: “Oh?”

Dante: “Yeah, there are any other guys in our line of work. Just us, and ha, Nero.”

Right. V nearly forgot about the boy.

Dante: “Once I found out how much I liked her, not once was I scared of someone else catching her eyes. _Until you came along_.”

Me? Never would V have imagined Dante to admit to his jealous as well as the vulnerable insecurity that matched his own. He amounts it to **you** and the effect you have on them both.

V: “ _To the see world in a grain of sand_

_And a heaven in a wildflower_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand_

_And eternity in an hour._ ”

 _Auguries of Innocence._ He recalls you recognizing a verse from the poem and his mind goes back to the very first lines. How he wished he could have read them to you out loud, in the company of no one else but each other. He feels Dante’s curious eyes on him and V looks down to take a deep breath.

V: “When I first met her…I saw the _**world** and **heaven**_ ; when I am near her, I felt _**infinity** and **eternity**_.”

Dante: “Those are some heavy words, Mr. Poetry.”

That is because they hold the truth. In a way, he was a hopeless romantic.

V: “Indeed. So I understand wholeheartedly what it is like to lose something precious. A part of yourself that you would regret being without.”

One too many times has he lost that which is precious to him. Separated himself from that which matters. Even now he is but a shadow of his former self, ripped apart for the pursuit of power. With you in the mix, V vowed to not make the same mistakes…lest _he loses completely._

Dante: “I’m gonna have her patch you up.”

V’s eyes snapped up at the unexpected suggestion.

V: “I thought you did not like to share.”

Dante: “Still don’t. But it’s not gonna look good to my future customers if I let you bleed out on my time. Bad for business.”

Both men smiled at his bullshit.

Dante: “Plus, she’s got the best working hands in Red Grave City. Me, I’ll butcher the job.”

The familiar chuckle of his avian companion fills V’s ears.

Griffon: “Oh, _the best_ , you say?”

V immediately throws his trusty cane straight at the bird, the whistle of his weapon singing through the air accompanied by a gunshot. V sees that Dante drew his gun at Griffon as well. The tattooed man almost chuckled as the demon bird frantically returned within him and V made a mental note to scold Griffon later for his mouth.

V: “The help is much appreciated, but I feel that there is more you wish to say.”

Dante: “Yeah…”

He felt a gloved hand on his good shoulder.

Dante: “When we catch up to her or if she finds us first, she’s gonna look pissed as all hell. **Brace yourself.** Though with you, I think she’ll go a little easy on the punch.”

V visibly shook at the thought. He knew first-hand how capable you were in a fight and blanched at the impending pain you would inflict upon them both for their stupidity over claiming you.

Dante: “If you mean everything that you said…”

V’s attention returns to the man in red.

Dante: “Don’t force your affections. If she feels for you, she’ll show it. That’s the great thing about her. She doesn’t fuck around. Not when it comes to demons or hearts.”

_This is…curious. What was Dante saying? Is he trying to give advice? To make amends? With who?_

V: “Why are you telling me this?”

He secretly hoped this wasn’t some cruel joke to dangle in front of his face should Dante reveal that he had you in his grasp all along. But V gives the man credit to not be so childish and can see how genuine Dante was just by watching him struggle to say all of this to him.

Dante: “Because…I made a bad move. It wasn’t my place to throw all of that stuff down on her before, declaring my feelings for her in front of you to make you back off to boot. That shit was too soon and uncalled for. In truth, I really was going to give her everything as soon as this job was done, regardless of whether or not I would come out of it alive.”

 _Dante did not think he would survive Urizen?_ He hears the man sigh.

Dante: “Damn it, didn’t even ask her what she wanted. She doesn’t deserve that, she has a right to make her own calls.”

 _He really did leave everything to you, it seems_. V can see that the man truly cared about you deeply. And to openly point out the need to respect you as you should be treated all the time. To open up to V who as far as Dante knows is still a complete stranger and to advise him on how best to appeal to your better side. To what end, V was not sure. Yet it gave him hope.

V: “You surprise me. It seems that despite your blind stubbornness, there lies some degree of wisdom and astounding selflessness. Is this the same man I hired to defeat Urizen?”

There was a pregnant pause for a moment when the next, Dante is laughing. It was not a half-hearted chuckle, but one that was bright, lightening the almost downtrodden mood instantly. Dante sounded like he was giving up on you for a moment, surrendering you to V. As much as V would like to have you to himself, it is as Dante said, _he would have to earn your affections_. Which means that they both had a chance still. He sees the man in red offer his hand to him in which V takes in his own, shaking on their new rivalry with respect.

Dante: “C’mon. I think I saw a payphone earlier on my way to-”

???: “ **FINALLY FOUND YOU BASTARDS!** ”

Both men look up to see you jump from the high ground, landing right in front of them. V shivered at the molten rage within your eyes, your anger palpable in the air. Dante stepped in front of him towards you, a sheepish smile on his face.

Dante: “Ah, partner. Funny, we were just about to ca-”

Dante‘s words fell silent immediately at the impact of your punch connecting to his jaw. V saw the man drop to the floor so fast, he genuinely wondered if your attack killed him and froze on the spot when you now approached him, fist still clenched. V did his best to straighten his back, bracing himself as Dante instructed. He knew why you were angry and was ready to meet your ire as deserved.

You raised your fist at him and your eyes catch onto the blue cloth around his shoulder, a large spot of red seeping through the fabric. You lower your hand to steady your breathing, V saw a flash of concern on your face that touched him. _Perhaps there truly is hope yet._

V: “Little Wanderer-”

You: “Don’t think I’m letting you off easy. Dante told me everything. As soon as I fix you up, I’m going to kill you.”

V discovered that he was afraid and oddly attracted to you at these words. Despite the rollercoaster of doubt he had, the uncertainty of your feelings for both him and Dante, he was ready to put himself in your hands.

V: “Do with me what you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with Diverging Jealousy. It was a slow build despite not much really happening aha, but I promise the final parts with have more reader interaction with sweet, sweet moments we all crave with these beautiful men. Until then~ take care!


	18. Payphone (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine driving Nico’s trailer and V calls you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184128601484/you-pick-it-up-at-the-second-ring-eyes-forward-on
> 
> Check it out for the gifs, you won’t be disappointed :P

You pick it up at the second ring, eyes forward on the road whilst Nico set up shop.

You: “ _Devil May Cry_.”

“ _I need you._ ”

 _That voice._ It’s **V**. And of course he would go straight to the point, using words that made your stomach flutter sinfully even though he might not have said it in the way the way that you think. Still, you couldn’t help but want to flirt with him.

You: “How would you like me?”

You hear him chuckle on the other side of the line, his smooth, raspy voice felt like silk caressing you inside. You swear you could possibly become undone by his words alone.

V: “ _In many ways_ , but unfortunately **that** would have to wait.”

You giggled softly. The banter with him was so fun and you entertained the thought of what it would be like if either of you pulled the trigger on each other’s playful teasing.

V: “Can you meet me here?”

You glance over at the LCD screen beneath the phone, the tracker blinking a dot you were approaching.

You: “Don’t move.”

V: “What do you m-”

**_CRASH!_ **

The wall crumbles to rubble before the trailer. The vehicle really packed a lunch, plowing through with nary a scratch. You see V from outside the driver side window, the corded phone in his hand. Apparently you were a lot closer than intended. You place the trailer in park and roll down the window to lean over the opening. V places the phone back to greet you, a dubious smirk on his face at your stunt and you shrug innocently.

V: “Impressive.”

You: “I try. Come inside.”

You start to meet him on the other side, to unlock the door for him but he stops you with his cane on your shoulder. You turn your head to find his dangerously close to yours. _When did he get so close?_ He seems pleased at your surprised expression.

V: “When we are done with business, I would have you repeat those last words to me. In heated desperation and whimpering surrender. And I will relish upon the invitation, with our roles switched, and I above you.”

Your eyes widened, your jaw dropping at his hushed implication. He glances down at your open lips and licks his own, conflict and tension between you two, threatening to close the gap and toss aside all inhibitions. V steps back, satisfied with the wanting blush on your cheeks, an image he would engrave in his mind to tie him over for the time being. He was very glad that it was **you** who picked up the other line.


	19. Drunk (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine taking care of V after a night of heavy drinking.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the ask by an anon and originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184151585679/based-on-one-of-the-first-asks-ive-received-by

You: “I still can’t believe you fell for Dante’s plan.”

V: “He said just…one……drink…”

You: “It’s never just **one drink** with **that guy**!”

After the Devil May Cry crew reigned in another victory, growing closer and closer to their goal, the head of the demon hunting family Dante decided to treat everyone to some booze. Well, some turned out to be several caskets. Apparently the man had several hidden in random locations throughout the city and the team happened to be nearby one of the castes. V, who admits himself to be a light drinker, accepted one pint. Dante wouldn’t have any of that and kept on filling the tattooed man’s cup.

V tried to be responsible and refused of course, valuing self-control over lack of, but Dante was sneaky. His personal brew was particularly strong and as he watched V conversate with you, waiting for him to loosen up in your exchange, the man in red shoved the pint into V’s hands and helped him gulp it the alcohol down. Now V was a staggering mess and you had to pull him away from crew for the night, supporting him over your shoulder. Dante in his drunken stupor called after you with a pout.

Dante: “Wait! Where you going? The party is just getting started!”

You: “The man can’t see straight, Dante! I’m gonna tuck him in.”

Dante: “But he was going to recite some _Flake_!”

V: “ **Blake** , you…uhh…imbecile.”

_Amazing, drunk out of his mind and he can still recall his readings._

V: “ _I curse my stars in bitter gri-_ ”

You: “No, don’t even start! We’re leaving.”

You practically had to drag the man away, hearing the boos from Dante and Nero, hearing a whistle from Nico, while Trish and Lady were too busy laughing apparently being the only two that actually held their liquor.

It was a short trek to the trailer, the vehicle sitting under the moonlight’s cast. There weren’t any demons around and the night was quiet. You would have liked to enjoy this peace if it wasn’t for the stumbling man struggling to stay standing beside you. Despite his slender frame, V was surprisingly heavy atop you. He can feel your strain in supporting him in his dull haze.

V: “You’re…not drunk?”

You: “After drinking with that crazy guy Dante for so long? Yeah, I’m a heavyweight.”

V: “I see. Am I heavy?”

You had to bite back your laugh at how adorable he sounded.

You: “A bit, but I got you, V. Don’t worry.”

V: “Not worried… Just…”

You feel him lean further into you, forcing you to adjust to keep him upright.

You: “H-Hey! You okay?”

V: “…Yes.”

He said that so quietly you almost couldn’t hear or believe him, but he must have realized how close he was to you and straightens his posture slightly, pulling the warm air of his breath away from the back of your neck. A warm air you that didn’t realize had left a tingly feeling upon your skin until it was gone, leaving the spot to cool. You shivered.

V: “I can walk…”

You: “Not gonna happen. Besides, we’re just about here.”

You were careful to make sure he did not stumble over or fall as he climbed into the trailer, you followed closely behind and led him to sit on the sofa right next to the door.

Grabbing his cane from his hand and setting it aside, you move to help him get comfortable, starting with undoing the buckles of his shoes. He tried to protest by bending over, but you swat his hands away and glare at him pointedly.

You: “Let me, V.”

He narrows his green eyes at you back despite the daze within them.

V: “I am not a child.”

You: “Not treating you like one, I just want to take care of you.”

V: “Why?”

You: “Because I want to. Is there any other reason?”

He tilts his head to the side, the way he does this made him look incredibly cute despite him being a grown man. A grown, often serious and aloof man. You took a moment to admire the way his long, dark hair sweeps across his forehead. Because he was angling his head in his attempt to keep a steady gaze on you, his hair also covered his eye, making the green in the other that can be seen stand out.

V: “Hn…”

V was apparently one of those drunks that likes to sway and you see his frame rocking slowly from side-to-side. You grabbed onto his shoulders to keep him steady.

You: “You okay?”

He peers at you beneath his dark lashes and the lump in your throat tightens at the sight of how charmingly handsome he was with that heavy-lidded look.

V: “…Sleepy.”

You: “O-Oh? Right.”

You return to his shoes, effectively slipping them off. You look up to see V fumbling around with the ties of his vest. Watching with humored interest at his lack of success and almost giggling when you hear him huff in frustration. You stand on your knees in between his legs, grabbing his hands gently and placing them down before moving your own to the laces of his clothing.

You: “Allow me.”

This time he did not protest, adhering to your command and offer. You can feel the weight of his eyes upon you with piqued interest and although you blamed it on his drunken gaze, the fact that he was staring at you so intently burned a growing blush upon your cheeks. You made sure to bow your head low so that he couldn’t see it despite it being relatively dark in the trailer. When it came undone, you let him take off the article of clothing by himself. He had a bit of a hard time at first but eventually V managed to take it off completely, leaving him in only his dark pants and the small accessories that hung around his wrist and neck.

His skin was illuminated under the pale light of the moon, accentuating the marks that flowed across it. He truly was a slender man, not muscular at all, but he had enough definition that made him look rather attractive. With the tattoos on his skin, the tones of his lean physique was only brought out more. To top this off with those heavy-lidded eyes, V looked downright seductive.

V: “You’re staring.”

You blushed.

You: “Sorry! I’ve just never seen you with your vest off before.”

V: “Hmm…”

He looks like he meant to say more but instead he is swaying again, leaning dangerously to the side and you were quick to help him slowly lie down. You felt him shake.

V: “Ahh!”

You retreat your hands once you were sure he was fine.

You: “Sorry, again! Are my hands cold?”

V: “No… You’re warm.”

Suddenly you feel his hand upon your wrist and with surprising strength you didn’t know he had, he pulls you atop him on the sofa. You held yourself up with the elbow of your free arm against the cushion and your knees on either side of his hips but it left you exposed to him and your face dangerously close to his. V must have read your thoughts as he lifts his head up slightly to caress your nose with his, his lips ghosting against yours. You gasp, feeling his knee softly rub against the junction between your legs.

You: “V-”

V: “ _I want you._ ”

At these words, you nearly felt yourself become undone. The desire to surrender yourself to his charms and abandon all inhibitions to be lost in each other’s pleasure. But then you remember, the heavy daze within his green eyes. He’s not all there. It took all of your willpower to pull away from him, to remove your wrist from his hand to push his knee back down. It nearly broke your heart at the sight of his frown, the dejected expression of pain evident. You shake your head at him.

You: “Not like this, V. _Please._ ”

He seems to have regained himself slightly, remaining lucid enough to realize what he was doing. There was a flash of shame on his face before he sighs, retreating to lay back down on the sofa.

V: “Yes, yes… Forgive me. I am not entirely myself. Please, forget this.”

Wait. But you didn’t want to. You didn’t want him saying that he needed you and not mean it. It had to have come from somewhere. You didn’t want him to think that you were rejecting him. Almost desperately, you lie down, resting your body against his, your head stop his bare chest. His body tensed beneath you and you ran a hand across his smooth skin comfortably, tracing the patterns of his tattoos before lying your palm flat against where you felt his beating heart. Beneath your fingers, the thumping was fast.

You: “I want you too.”

There was a silence between you two, a tension that can be cut with a knife. You were growing nervous. Now that you admitted it out loud, was he going to reject you? The thought was dashed away when you realized that his heartbeat was slowing to a serene pace and you watched his hand reach up to weave his fingers with yours, keeping your hand in place.

V: “With you I feel… _protected._ ”

That took you off guard. What an odd choice of words. It left a mix of questions in your head as well as strange emotions. _Did V ever felt unsafe?_ He was an incredibly capable devil hunter in his own right and he handled powerful enemies with such a calm composure, you looked up to him as someone who was unafraid of anything. Yet he practically admitted to have been vulnerable. You wanted to ask when he felt like that. You weren’t sure to what end but it left you a strong urge to actually protect him. When you looked up to question him about this, you notice that he fell asleep. His eyes closed and his breathing shallow. He passed out…

With this, you smiled and made sure that he was comfortable as you both laid together on the sofa. Made sure that he knew you were there by giving his hand that was still woven with yours a reassuring squeeze, one in which he subconsciously returned. The two of you had each other wrapped in the other’s arms as you slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	20. Diverging Jealousy: You x Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the Diverging Jealousy series from Dante’s perspective.
> 
>  
> 
> **You treat both Dante’s and V’s injuries while sorting out the conflicting feelings in your heart for them both. You know that a decision has to be made so why hesitate?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184199520539/an-dantes-ending-for-the-diverging-jealousy
> 
> Check out that link for the gifs :3

Dante: “Ow, easy!”

You: “Stop crying, son of Sparda! I only punched you!”

Dante: “Yeah, and you knocked me off of my ass! I was out cold!”

V: “Admittedly, I thought he was dead for a moment.”

You sent a pointed look at V who immediately snapped his mouth shut to a thin line. When you knew he would not speak against you again for the time being, you continued to treat Dante’s face. Your hit dislocated his jaw, you knew it hurt for him to talk and yet he was tapping still. Luckily, the three of you found shelter in an abandoned building, one of those high end apartment complexes in the good part of the city. Whatever was left of it, anyways. There wasn’t a demon in sight to hear Dante’s dramatic whining…and his screams.

You: “Okay, you ready? On three.”

Dante: “Sure. I’ll count. One-”

**_CRACK!_ **

Dante: “AHH! FUCK!”

He shouts, flinching away from you as soon as you removed your hands from his face. He glares at you from behind his silver-white locks, earning him a smirk from you in turn.

Dante: “What happened to **three**?!?”

You had reset his jaw, you were always happy to help him but took an almost sick pleasure in his moment of pain.

You: “Better?”

The poor man rubbed his jaw, you since him wince slightly when his fingers touched the dark bruise from where you hit him. He opens and closes his mouth repeatedly.

Dante: “Thanks. And…sorry.”

You: “Yeah, you better be. You’re an idiot.”

You look between him and V, both men had their heads bowed low.

You: “You both are. Letting your feelings get in the way when the world is literally ending and we’re the only ones that can stop it? What were you thinking?”

Dante and V glance at each other, hesitating over the fact that their answer is a shameful one. Finally the man in red faced you, characteristically rubbing the back of his neck.

Dante: “We…weren’t?”

V: “I confess, our priorities were rather misplaced.”

You rub your forehead. When you were all fighting alongside each other, you had noticed the two tripping one another clearing the demons. At first, you thought they were simply messing around. Not once have you thought that they were seriously trying to up-one one another and that you were the reason behind it. Then Dante confessed to have feelings for you, admitting to them at that moment because he found out that apparently V felt for you too.

 _I mean, seriously? What am I supposed to do about that?_ It all came to you so fast and so unexpectedly you had to step away. Finding V was your excuse to clear your head and process it all.

“ _C’mon, partner. Isn’t it obvious?_ ”

You remember Dante saying these exact words to you before leaning closer. You felt his breath fan against your lips, tempting you to meet it.

You shake your head from the memory, standing up from your seat to then approach V. His arm was put in a makeshift sling. The cuts have been cleaned but you have yet to apply medication on them due to Dante waking up from you knocking him unconscious and shouting about an extreme pain on his jaw. Now, you didn’t notice Dante glancing away from you two.

You: “Alright, now let’s finish with you, shall we?”

You hear Dante’s boots stepping across the floor and spot him at the door. He didn’t turn back to face you both as he turned the handle.

Dante: “I’m gonna step outside for a bit. Scope the area.”

He leaves before you could even respond and you sigh. Truthfully, you’ve been avoiding the topic of addressing your thoughts about the two men and in a way, you felt bad about that, felt like you were either teetering between them or pulling them along despite the fact that you have not admitted to anything. The thing was though, what would you admit to? What were you supposed to say? You couldn’t say that you weren’t attracted to either of them. Anyone with perfectly good eyes can see that Dante and V were incredibly handsome men, anyone with ears can hear V had the voice that can melt anything to a puddle, anyone with a nose can pick up Dante’s masculine musk that is both spicy and fresh especially so after a round of demon-killing. Whenever you asked him what he puts on, he tilts his head to the side in confusion asking what the hell you were talking about.

“ _That must be how he naturally smells…_ ”

V: “Who are you talking about? Dante?”

You: “H-Huh?”

 _Did you really say that out loud?_ You look up to see V eyeing you curiously.

V: “Welcome back.”

You: “Pft. I’m still here.”

V: “Is that right? And the reason you are spreading medication on the part of my skin that is not scarred?”

You look down at your work to see that he was completely right. When Dante left, you tended to V again immediately who was sitting patiently. And of course, he catches you being distracted…by thoughts of another man. _I am a terrible person._

V: “No, you’re not.”

Okay, he has to be a mind reader at this point and you were about to call him out on that before V takes you the salve from your hands to place it atop the side-table next to you.

V: “You had a self-depreciating look in your eyes. So I took a wild guess. It appears I was right.”

You sighed. There really was no point in hiding it now.

You: “I just… My head is a mess right now. I’m sorry.”

V: “Heh. And here we were worried that you felt nothing but ire for us.”

He places his hand over yours which were clasped together on your lap.

V: “Tell me. Do you care for Dante?”

You: “Without a doubt, he’s my partner and my best friend. He may be an idiot but I’d go to hell and back for that guy. He would do the same for me.”

V: “Hm. Yes. Going to hell seems to be his favorite passtime.”

You chuckle at his joke in which the dark-haired man smiles in satisfaction.

V: “Do you care for him the same way he cares for you?”

You knew the question was coming but you found yourself freezing on the spot still. It takes you back to when you stopped Dante from kissing you.

“ _Guessing you’re not feeling me._ ”

The way he said that, you felt the pain in his voice, the hurt in his expression. Yet he didn’t voice that out loud knowing that it wouldn’t be fair to you. _Dante, I…_

You: “I don’t know…”

You bowed your head in shame. Why was it so hard? As if he truly was reading your thoughts, V leans over, trapping you in your seat with his hand resting at the head of the cushion behind your shoulder. You feel the weight of his green eyes pinning your eyes to meet him.

V: “Is it **I** who gives you doubt?”

You won’t lie, you had an interest in V the moment you met him. There was something about him that both alluring and seductive, his very aura drawing you in like a moth to a flame. Then you got to know him better and you found yourself enjoying his company with each passing day. You nodded before you can stop yourself.

You: “Yes.”

He is leaning closer now, his mouth dangerously close to yours.

V: “Is it possible that you care about me, then? Do our hearts beat the same rhythm?”

His lips almost brush against your and you can feel the tickle of V’s soft breathing. You were attracted to V, you place both of your hands atop his shoulders.

“ _So, when are you gonna admit that you’re falling for me?_ ”

“ _Don’t fall behind, partner. I’m not gonna slow down. Even for you_.”

“ _Don’t go running off to the target without me._ ”

“ _I’m leaving **Devil May Cry** to you._”

You push V away…

You: “I…I can’t.”

There was a silence between you two, you were looking down at your lap the entire time. Your heart thumping loudly, painfully. Then you spot V’s shadow leaving you and glance up to see that he has returned to his seat. Instead of looking sad or disappointed as you expected him too, he had a small smile on his face.

V: “ _What is now proved was only once imagined._ ”

V grabs the salve, you almost forgot that you didn’t finish taking care of his wounds, and he begins to gently spread it on the cuts.

V: “Dante has a tendency to attract unwanted attention. But perhaps with the **right** attention…”

He eyes you pointedly.

V: “It would leave him wanting very much.”

You knew where he was getting at and stood from your seat. He was right and it made you feel like an idiot to realize what you wanted by these circumstances. By someone‘s actions and not your own. But now you had to make your own choice.

You: “Thanks, V.”

By the time you turned around after opening the door, V was already comfortable on the seat, his signature book cracked open. He gives you a lazy wave. At first, you thought he was down, but was assured the opposite by the small smile on his face. _He really is a good guy._

You leave the apartment, moving through the halls as fast as your legs can carry. You didn’t have to think about where Dante could possibly be, you already knew. The man liked to be at the perfect spot for a grand entrance. There was only one place for that for a tall building.

You’re on the roof now, searching around for only a moment, then you spot the familiar white locks in view. His back was to you, he was looking out into the city, an almost lonely aura surrounding him. Slowly, you approach him and stand right beside him.

You: “Hey.”

He tensed suddenly and finally notices you next to him. It seemed like Dante was in deep thought.

Dante: “Oh, it’s you.”

The way he said that made you worry slightly.

Dante: “What’s up? Thought you were looking after V.”

You: “He’s resting right now. Besides, he has a big cat and a talking bird that’ll protect him.”

Dante: “Don’t forget the big rock monster.”

You: “Yeah, let’s hope that one doesn’t make an appearance.”

Dante: “Why’s that? Afraid it’ll… _rock your world_?”

You: “……”

Suddenly you found yourself laughing, couldn’t help it, especially when you heard Dante chuckling with you. The humor was infectious despite the terrible, terrible joke.

You: “You did not just say that.”

Dante: “Hey, I thought it was pretty **solid**.”

You: “Oh god, shut up!”

Both of your laughter fills the night air, casting light in the otherwise dismal city. At that moment, it really felt like there was only just the two of you. When your breathing has calmed down and the mood became light, you looked out onto Red Grave, the abandoned streets and the destroyed structures. You wondered that if everything could be restored to how to used to be should you all defeat Urizen. If _Devil May Cry_ would continue to exist…

You: “Hey, Dante.”

He glances at you from the side of his eye.

Dante: “Yeah?”

You: “You’re really going to give everything to me after…after this job? The business, the building? Everything you made?”

The man looks down, then back towards the city.

Dante: “Yeah, I am. You’re the best badass in the world. There isn’t anyone else I would entrust my legacy too.”

You: “But that’s the thing. It’s **your** legacy.”

You turn to him now and he slowly faces you back, looking into your eyes with a serious expression.

You: “You can’t have _Devil May Cry_ without Dante.”

Dante: “Ha, damn straight.”

He smiles, that same confident smile you’ve grown to love over the past several years but have only now begun to appreciate the warmth behind them. He steps towards you, placing a gloved hand upon your shoulder.

Dante: “But the moment I made you my partner, _Devil May Cry_ has always been _our gig_. I just never got around to tell you that.”

You: “I…”

Now it was your turn to stare at the ground.

You: “I don’t think I would be able to accept that…”

He frowns at your words, his brows crease to a line of concern, of an expression expecting rejection again.

Dante: “Like I said before, once everything is done, you could do whatever you want with it.”

You shake your head.

You: “It’s not that.”

Lifting your head to meet his eyes, you can see now that there was confusion on his face. _It’s now or never._

You: “What I mean to say is…I don’t think I can do this without you. I don’t want you to go away. I want you to come back after we win.”

He was taken aback by your words, eyes widen, a flash of hope within them but his posture was wary still.

Dante: “What are ya saying, partner?”

You: “I’m saying…”

You step closer to him, reaching for one of his hands with yours, giving it a small squeeze in hopes to help convey your message.

You: “I think I’m falling for you, Dante.”

There was an unnerving silence. You were frightened for a moment, but then you felt the hand you held wove its fingers with yours in a tight clasp. His hand hand grasped the side of your face to hold you in place and with a swiftness that nearly made you collapse to the ground, Dante’s lips crash against yours.

His lips were soft, gently pressing yours, moving in a slow rhythm that you could not help but to follow. Each kiss made the scruff of his light beard scratch your skin, making you feel the contrast of softness and roughness and it was absolutely stimulating. He felt amazing to your senses and it seemed you had the same effect on him as Dante’s hand on your cheek moved to the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him. He wasn’t even using his tongue and the legendary devil hunter was stealing your breath away. _Years and years without this?_ You couldn’t believe you didn’t do this sooner.

Eventually he pulled away from you, allowing you both to take a much needed breath. Once you came down from your respective highs you stared at each other and started to softly laugh. At the same time.

Dante releases his hand from yours and uses it to pull you against his chest, embracing you with a fervor that made your heart skip a beat.

Dante: “Damn…that was way better than I imagined.”

You had half a mind to hit him for that but decided against it, instead letting you both enjoy this moment.

Dante: “Sorry, but I gotta ask.”

_And there he goes, about to ruin it._

Dante: “But why the change of heart? What about V?”

You actually thought about this too as you were making your way up the roof to him. Even though you wished you could have figured it out on your own, you owed it to Dante to explain. _Why not V? Why him?_ It was because as much as you liked V, as much as he excited you, your attraction to him was nothing compared to the _affection_ you had for Dante.

You: “He’s not you, Dante. And honestly, it didn’t take me until today to realize that I wanted you. I truly do. And looking back, I’ve always had. I can’t imagine life without you. Guess you can say that you’ve ruined me. You half-devil bastard.”

Dante: “Ha…”

His chuckle was half-hearted, but the smile he had was all him. He taps your chin with his finger, lifting your face to his.

Dante: “ _Ruining you has always been **my gig**._”

Your cheeks burn at his words, forcing you to look down. It was then that you noticed that the shirt he wore was torn at the bottom and recalled the same fabric that was used for V’s wound from earlier. It revealed his lower abdomen, a tease of his muscular frame. _This man…_ You wondered if he secretly did it on purpose to mess with you. Now that your feelings for him were out in the open and with certainty in your mind, the sight deepened your blush as if it truly was all planned. He seems to notice your staring, his smirk growing wider and he peels off his red coat, the leather hitting the ground with a thud causing you to nearly jump at the action.

You: “What are you doing?”

Dante: “What does it look like, partner?”

He grabs both of your hands and brings them to the bottom of his torn blue shirt, slowly helping you lift it and revealing more and more of his powerful build to your feasting eyes. Dante noted the way your eyes begin to daze at the sight of him, stirring his masculine pride something fierce. He wanted to explore all the other expressions he can get out of you just from him and his own actions alone. And most importantly, _he wanted you to enjoy it._ **Enjoy being with him.**

Dante: “I can’t wear this anymore. Help me out, will ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante’s ending for the Diverging Jealousy series. Thank you, everyone for sticking around and showing this story love, more importantly for Dante~ V will be next and marking the end of fic. Received a request in regards to this, which I may still do as a bonus, side-story, but we shall see. Regardless, please enjoy ~


	21. Need (NSFW V x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V having his way with you as promised.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184222971764/an-warning-this-piece-is-nsfw-its-also

You were biting the back of your hand, anything to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape your lips from the electrifying sensations that coursed across your body in sinful jolts. Although you were doing your hardest to keep quiet, it did little to dampen the ravenous tongue that lapped upon the sensitive nipple of your naked breast nor the wet slick of long, devilish tattooed fingers playing inside you in torturous thrusts. His free hand is keeping your leg up, your bottom planted atop the workbench. You were shirtless, your skirt was bunched up at your waist, your lips swollen, and you were dripping with intense need. _How did it come to this?_

_You: “Come inside.”_

_V: “When we are done with business, I would have you repeat those last words to me. In heated desperation and whimpering surrender. And I will relish upon the invitation, with our roles switched, and I above you.”_

After what he said earlier, you were shamelessly curious to see if he would follow up. As he conducted usual Devil Hunter business with Nico, it seems he truly meant every word. You felt his fingers ghost upon the back of your thigh, right beneath the plump flesh of your bottom. You froze when he did this, eyeing him warningly but the terrible man was looking straight at the lethal artisan with his usual composed face, carrying on their conversation as normal. _As if he wasn’t teasing you from behind the counter._ When Nico turned around to gather the demon orbs he ordered, with one hand, V skillfully and swiftly pushed your underwear to the side and dips two fingers into your hot cavern. The action made you yelp in surprise which your friend quickly faces you in alarm.

Nico: “Yo, honey? What was that? You okay?”

It was then did V turn to look at you. With the way he was standing, he was really close to you, almost pressing into your body. Anywhere else, it would have been odd, but Nico’s trailer was cramped with all the equipment she keeps around so the owner of the trailer didn’t suspect a thing past the fabric of your skirt, nor could she see V playing inside you. The tattooed man knew this very well and gave you a knowing, wicked smile.

V: “Yes, you seem unwell. Your face is completely flushed.”

He sets his cane atop the workbench to press his warm hand against your forehead. The action made Nico’s eyes follow this hand, while his other hand begins to move in and out of your pussy in deep meaningful thrusts. You choke back the moans in fear of being caught like this, the idea of it terrifying and exciting you at the same time. You were beginning to feel dizzy from his fingers against every groove of your sensitive nerves, your knees wobbling slightly. You place your hands on the bench to keep steady.

You: “I…I-I’m fine! It’s j-just hot in here.”

 _So true, and not in the way it is usually meant._ Nico scoffs.

Nico: “Yeah, sorry about that. The crash before this one threw out the AC. Reckon it was gonna happen sooner or later. Wanna fix it, but even I can’t pull off that hat trick with things going down…”

Suddenly the woman’s eyes widen, you could see the lightbulb flick bright above her head. Literally, it came on out of nowhere. Nico suddenly gets it from behind the counter towards the trailer’s main isle, V turning you both without her notice so that she wouldn’t see what he was doing to you. You see the woman grab some tools from a case next to the sofa and swiftly makes her way to the door.

Nico: “ _Hat trick!_ I am a genius!”

She looks back at you.

Nico: “Imma be right back! You stay here to watch the trailer. V, keep her company in case any demons come around.”

V: “I swear on my honor as a man that I will not part from her for a single moment.”

He emphasizes this with another deep dip of his fingers, rubbing against your sensitive spot. You cover your mouth, forcing yourself to cough to hide your pleasure. Nico eyes your warily with concern.

Nico: “Doll, you gotta get some rest.”

She leaves before you can say anything and now you were left alone…with V. Although your back was to him, although you couldn’t see his face, you can imagine the predatory smirk he must be wearing, ready to sink his teeth into you in places that made your skin shiver with delight. You feel him lean over your shoulder, his breath tickling against your ear, deepening the blush in your skin.

V: “I applaud you. You possess breathtaking self-control.”

He removes his fingers from you, causing you to whimper slightly. V chuckles and turns you swiftly to face him, he takes a moment to admire the flush of your cheeks. With a slight growl, he lifts you on top of the workbench, pushing his cane to topple onto the floor. Gasping, you bend over to grab it for him, but he snatches your wrist.

V: “Leave it unless you desire me to use it on you.”

You tense visibly at his implication and the man smiles mischievously.

V: “Do not make that face. You’ll make my imagination run wild.”

With a strength and vigor you did not know he possessed, V rips open your shirt and expertly undoes the clasps of your bra, tossing both articles of clothing to the side. He eyes your naked skin hungrily and you gulp at how intense his green eyes were. V looks at you, sensing your anticipation and grabs your waist to place you right at the edge of the bench with him standing in between your open legs.

Then he kisses you being unexpectedly gentle compared to the feverish onslaught of his blissful torture upon you earlier. The slow swipe of his tongue gauges you to open your lips to him, inviting him in and you two relish in each other’s taste. You softly moan into his mouth, a reaction that causes him to groan and you feel the hem of your skirt lift, the fabric sliding up until it settled upon your waist. V parts from you, allowing you both to breathe, but he keeps his eyes pinned on your blushing face as if challenging you to look away. You dared not, watching his every move.

Once he was certain that he had your attention, he lifts you slightly with one hand and begins to remove your panties with another. He manages to slip one delicate foot out and you thought that he would completely remove it from the other, instead he leaves the fabric hanging on your ankle, sliding his hand to rest on the back of your thigh and angling it so that your leg was slightly elevated. His other hand dives back towards your sopping hole, teasing your clit, making you jump from your seat. He squeezes your flesh harshly and you yelp in both pleasure and pain.

V: “Do not let it fall.”

He shakes your leg, gesturing to the underwear hanging on you still.

V: “Or I will deny you that which you so desperately need.”

With ragged breath, your breasts moving as your chest heave to calm yourself, luring V’s eyes to your form. The way he looked at you, it was like he was at a banquet. And you were his main course.

You: “And what do I need?”

As if expecting your question, he mercilessly thrusts his middle finger inside your pussy hitting your spot dead-on once again and your mouth opens. The feeling so intense that your moan was silent and you had forgotten to breathe again. He too opens his mouth to mimic the expression on your face, looking oh so seductive as he is doing this and a sinister chuckle grumbled against his throat. You can see the tremors of throat as him humor comes out in raspy timbres that set the nerves of your body alive, screaming for him to take you.

V: “ _What is it men in women do require?_ ”

His slow pace picks up within you, you grasp onto his shoulder to keep yourself from falling. Only his one finger and you felt the pit of your lower region building up like a bubble ready to explode. With each thrust, you gasp, shamelessly this time, eyes coming to close. Your hips were moving with him, meeting him, the dirty sounds of your slick dripping from his ministrations driving your lust for him over the edge. And all too soon he stops. You whine, eyes widen to ask him what the hell he was doing only for him to shove now two fingers in, thrusting a few more times mercilessly before withdrawing just as quickly. You almost cry, why was he torturing you like this?

V: “ _The lineaments of gratified desire_.”

V brings his digits, slick with your juice to his full lips, tasting you earnestly. When he removed his them, he parts them slightly, lazily running his tongue between them at the spots he purposefully missed. The seductive scenario almost made you come undone then and there and you wondered how his tongue would feel in other places. As if reading your thoughts, V gives you a sweet peck on your lips before shifting lower until his face was right in front of one of your breasts, his tantalizing mouth hovering over your erect nipple. He blows against it, your skin sweaty and hot with need, it made you shiver slightly, your breasts bouncing slightly at your actions. And his eyes roam over body in fascination. He glances up at you one more time while his control and your sanity was still in tact. This time, there was no smirk or mischief upon his handsome face.

V: “ **You** need **me**. And **I** need **you**. And it would be a crime for either of us to be left **needing**. What do you say?”

He doesn’t wait for you to answer, diving in and taking you in his mouth, drawing your pleasure out and forcing you to throwing your head back in ecstasy. One hand upon your hip and the other keeping your leg elevated, trapping you in place. You were at V’s mercy. And you loved it, allowing yourself to come undone by this man.


	22. Sketches (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine drawing V and he catches you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184247214489/in-response-to-this-wonderful-submission-by

V: “That’s quite impressive.”

You nearly jump when you heard his voice and downright almost screamed at how close his face was to you. He was leaning over your shoulder, looking at your drawing pad. You were in the middle of coloring your sketch… **of V himself**.

You: “Ah! Don’t look! It’s not ready!”

V: “Really? But it already looks so well.”

He goes around to take a seat right next to you, taking the pad from your hand. You were too shocked to fight him, but when you came to, you were blushing furiously.

You: “What are you doing?!”

V: “ _The eye-altering, alters all._ Never would have thought to be in the presence of such a talented artist in a world where beauty is snuffed out by its poisonous roots.”

You feel your cheeks burn hotter, you had to force yourself to look down to avoid looking him in the eye and him catching your embarrassment.

You: “It’s not that good…”

V: “On the contrary, it is a marvel. You are, as that one woman Nico calls herself, _truly gifted_.”

You laugh. You almost had half a mind of thinking he was making fun of you, but you got understand the mysterious man long enough to know that every word that comes out of his mouth is not just the truth, but his truest thoughts and feelings. He can be rather straightforward in a roundabout kind of way unique only to him, a trait you found that adds to his charm.

V: “There is one thing about this piece I must point out, however.”

You: “Huh? What is it?”

V: “Why **me**?”

You: “O-Oh?”

V: “There are plenty, more interesting things to capture on canvas, yet you took the time to draw me. My apologies, but this seems rather puzzling.”

_He must not think too highly of himself…_

You: “….The answer is easy.”

You gently take back your sketchbook, closing it completely before flipping it open again to the first page, the the next, then the next. Each one a different drawing but all of the same thing. The same person. V. Him fighting, reading, summoning and commanding his demons, looking over the city. You even sketched him playing the air violin, one of those rare moments where it seemed like he truly was enjoying himself compared to the cool mask he wears passively. You can feel his eyes intently taking in each of your works and you continue to show him until you reached the last page, the first he has seen and set the book on your lap.

You: “It’s ‘cause you’re amazing, V.”

You didn’t dare look at him, almost despairing at the very real possibility that he may scorn or humiliate you for seeming obsessed with him. A moment passes. Perhaps he is too stunned and has now thought of you as strange, a stalker, and was just simply too polite to say anything about you.

You move to get up from your seat to walk away and never mention this again when you felt a hand upon your arm, pulling you back down on the seat. Your head twists to see him staring in your eyes and you found yourself ensnared by the most beautiful shade of green. This is the first time that you ever truly got to look at him, the angles of his slander face, the full pout of his lips, the slant of his eyes, the soft, luscious waves of his hair. The tattooed man was too beautiful and you found yourself wanting.

V: “… _Thank you._ For showing me. Would it be vain of me to pose as your muse once more?”

This stunned you for a moment. You wanted to ask if he was joking, but no, he was serious. You tighten the grip on your pencil, careful not too give away your anticipation in fear of possibly frightening him with your enthusiasm at his offer.

You: “You’d have to stay still for awhile.”

V: “What will you have me do?”

You: “I’d….I’d really like to catch you reading. Only with you facing me. Would that be okay?”

V: “It would be my pleasure.”

He makes himself comfortable on the shared seat, facing you as instructed and pulls out his hard cover poetry book with the signature V on the front and back. V flips it open to a random page and you see his eyes skimming over the lines. Leaning over the sketch pad on your lap, you begin to draft out the basic shapes of the drawing. You pause for a moment to admire him, noticing how immersed he was in his reading. His eyes lose the aloof aura, his mouth you notice moves as if reciting the words aloud and the apples of his cheeks seem to almost glow as he does this. V seems so at peace like this which is why you asked for this particular pose. But there was something missing…

You: “Could you read to me too?”

He stops in the middle of the passage to glance up at you, careful not to move any other part of him, conscious not to lose the pose for you.

V: “Are you familiar with Blake?”

You: “Not really. But I’d like to learn. Besides, you have a nice voice. It’s nice to hear you recite the poems out loud.”

V: “Ha.”

He glances back down to his book, you can see the smile crack on his face.

V: “The most moving pieces in the world in my hand, yet it is your words that stir the verses of my heart.”

You felt yours skip a beat. You watch him relax before you, taking a slight breath before speaking with that mellow, raspy voice that sounded lustrous silk to your ears. Your embarrassed blush was gone, replaced with a flush of something else, something that made you feel tingly inside. Instead of questioning it, you rolled with it, not once breaking concentration in your drawing, riding the waves of V’s voice as you go.

V: “ _It is right, it should be so;_

_Man was made for joy and woe;_

_And when this, we rightly know,_

_Thro’ the world we safely go._ ”

V felt himself, for the very first time, at ease. Shielded from the darkness of the world outside, from the demons, from his duty to defeat Urizen, from the inevitabe. For once he can say to himself that he feels… _protected_. And he gathers that it is because **you are with him**. You and him, and no one else. It is an emotion he has not felt in a very long time, and he delights in enjoying this with you for as long as possible. V hopes that when you finish, you would allow him to keep the drawing. He would like to keep it within the pages of his book, a memento of this moment and, he selfishly muses, to keep you with him always.


	23. Cold Treat (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine eating ice cream on a hot day and sharing with V.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184303117234/imagine-eating-ice-cream-on-a-hot-day-and-sharing
> 
> Something short and sweet to tie us over for a bit ;)

V: “What is that?”

You: “My favorite flavor, want to try?”

He eyes the offered treat and takes a gentle hold of the hand that held it. His long frame leans over slightly, his eyes not once leaving yours as he swipes his tongue to scoop up the cold cream. The way his green eyes pierced you was incredibly seductive. He stands back up and you both notice that some of the ice cream has melted down the cone onto your hands.

You: “Sorry! It’s pretty messy.”

V: “I can tell.”

The man proceeds to lick the sticky substances from his hand and fingertips. He watches you do the same. It must have triggered something in him as V suddenly takes a firm hold of the bottom of your chin. The action taking you by surprise.

You: “V-V?”

He is eyeing you hungrily, especially at your lips. It made your heart quicken, tingling sensations electrifying your body. His full lips look so tempting to you.

V: “You missed a spot.”

He dips his head until he was so dangerously close that you can practically taste his warmth, shallow breath.

V: “ _Allow me._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven’t posted in a bit (and that when I do, it is a major tease XD). Busy, busy. But almost done with V’s part for the Diverging Series from which I can move on and tackle the requests I’ve received for the DMC bois and Ardyn from FFXV :3 I appreciate the love, hope y’all are having a good weekend!


	24. Diverging Jealous: You x V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Diverging series with V’s ending. Thanks everyone that has stuck by this series!
> 
>  
> 
> **You tend to the Dante’s and V’s injuries. You all know that you have a job to do, but it seems the matters of the heart continues to get in the way and you are the key to settle things once and for all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184313167799/an-its-here-long-post-and-the-final-part-of
> 
> Fair warning: It is really long ;-;

V: “....”

You: “....”

V: “.....Is he-”

You: “No.”

V: “...But he’s-”

You: “I’m aware. This is normal.”

V: “I see... Pray I never get on your bad side, then.”

You: “You say that like you’re not there already.”

You can feel his muscles tense under your hands and clicked your tongue at him scoldingly.

You: “I told you not to move, have a bit more to go.”

The man forces himself to relax at your words, allowing you to continue stitching the wound on his shoulder. The cut was deep and he lost a lot of blood, but surprisingly V proved himself to be rather resilient. Despite the grievous wound, he has managed to remain standing and lucid. You could not say much for your devil-hunting partner Dante who was still out cold from the punch you landed on his poor jaw. The three of you were holed up in one of the remaining nicer apartments of the ruined city. Luckily enough, you were also away from the demons who seem to have not bothered much with the area at all.

You feel V’s eyes on you as you work. The two of you have been physically close like this before, not too long ago when you all were fighting demons. And you were touching his skin. At the time, you touched him out of camaraderie and...out of attraction. His skin was smooth under your touch and you were extremely tempted to run your fingertips along the pattern of his beautiful tattoos, but Dante’s voice pulled you back before you could get lost in your thoughts.

_Dante..._

Your best friend, your partner in the devil-hunting business, entrusted you with said business, your livelihoods, as well as, dare you say, his heart. It placed a lot on your mind causing you to snap at the man. _How did you feel about him? How did you feel about V?_

You cared about Dante, no question. But did you care the same way? What about your attraction to V? It felt terrible to feel so conflicted between them but you did.

V: “My deepest apologies for placing so much pressure on you.”

You: “What do you mean?”

V: “You know quite well. You’ve only been avoiding the topic since we’ve reunited.”

_Curse him for his insight!_

You: “It’s just sudden. Dante, I’m used to his flirting but for him to actually mean it is something else entirely. And you...”

You stopped yourself, but it was already too late, already feeling the intensity of his piqued interest burning into you.

V: “Me...?”

You: “I...don’t know how to feel about you, V. It’s been like that for me since we’ve met.”

V: “I see... Perhaps that sort of uncertainty is a sign.”

You snip the thread of the stitching and carefully clean the wound. It wasn’t the prettiest of jobs as you had to make due with what you could carry, but it was sterile and should allow V to move as usual without causing too much strain. You get up to set your medical equipment aside to be cleaned.

You: “A good or bad sign?”

V: “A necessary sign. The purpose of my employing Dante in the first place was for him to defeat Urizen. I lost sight of that the more I was in your company.”

You: “You’re calling me a distraction.”

He shakes his head and stands to approach you. Crossing the room towards you. Without his leather duster, he appeared quite slender. Not in a sickly sort of way either as he had enough muscle mass to accentuate the tattoos all around his lanky form. To be honest, V was quite the attractive man.

V: “I am saying that our attachment to you is dangerous. _Especially for me._ It is unwise for me to become emotionally invested in anything or anyone else but this cause.”

You don’t know why but the way he said that hurt...

You: “ _It **is** unwise_?”

He is in front of you now, it is only the two of you in the bathroom with Dante still unconscious in the main bedroom. V takes advantage of the privacy of this moment to place both of his hands on either side of you, pinning you in place against the countertop.

V: “Yes. Do you not understand? My feelings for you have gone too far to turn my heart to stone now.”

You place your hand against his chest and he waits for you to push him away. Only that you do not, finding yourself frozen in place. V can see the conflict in your eyes and body language, he grabs your hand gently.

V: “Do not worry. Dante has advised me not to evoke your emotions with our affection for you. But I at least wanted you to know where I stand.”

_You’re doing a terrible job, V. Looking at me like that... Saying those words..._

You: “But...why? We’ve only known each other for a month.”

V: “And yet I’ve grown a fondness for you still.”

He squeezes your hand slightly before dropping it to return to your side. It is quiet between you two for a moment, then you notice something within V’s eyes akin to that of a resolve, piercing through you with determined intent.

V: “There is something else I must tell you. I-”

???: “ _Holy hell! Where did I blackout this time?!_ ”

You both visibly tense at the loud voice that seemed to echo throughout the entire apartment. Dante was awake and as soon as those words left his lips, the sound of pained groans filled your ears.

Dante: “Fuck! That’s going to bruise.”

You roll your eyes and look at V.

You: “I should go check on him.”

Instead of answering, V nods, distancing himself from you and stepping aside to let you pass. You couldn’t help but notice the flash of slight disappointment as you walked past him. You wondered what he was going to say but was thankful for the distraction. Being that close to V...sent your senses reeling.

Entering the main room, you see Dante sitting atop the king-size bed, nursing his jaw. With a huff, you take a seat on the spot next to him. He smiles at you or at least tries to and winces. You couldn’t help but smile in both pity and humor.

You: “How was your nap?”

Dante: “Hell. Was already sleeping for a mont- Ow! Damn, it hurts to talk.”

You shake your head, although your smile was still there and went to grab his haw carefully.

You: “Alright, alright. Keep still.”

Dante stopped moving as soon as you touched him, his complete attention towards you. You ignored the look he was giving you to inspect your damage on him. It was definitely dislocated, you’ll have to reset it. Your hands move to do exactly that but the stubborn man flinches at the painful feeling.

Dante: “Ow, easy!”

You: “Stop crying, son of Sparda! I only punched you!”

Dante: “Yeah, and you knocked me off of my ass! I was out cold!”

V: “Admittedly, I thought he was dead for a moment.”

You shot V an annoyed look, one he picked up upon immediately and shut his mouth to a thin line. You saw that he had his signature coat on, book and cane in each hand and you eyed him curiously.

V: “I am going to step outside and have Griffon check the area. We cannot be too careful with the spawns of hell.”

And just as surely as he said this, the demon bird rises from the ink, taking form and perching on V’s outstretched arm.

Griffon: “Ugh, so high-maintenanced!”

You: “That wound isn’t completely healed with just a few stitches, V. You should be staying inside and resting.”

Despite your annoyed expression, the avian familiar cackles humorously.

Griffon: “Now, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours. V may be a wimp but I got plenty of bite to keep his skinny ass from harm. Plus the big bad kitty’s got our backs.”

And of course when Griffon says this, Shadow also reanimates from V’s tattoos, a soft growl purring from its throat signifying that it agrees with earnest. V nods at them both before looking back at you for a moment, then turning his back.

V: “We shall return shortly.”

Before you can protest, the man leaves with his familiars in tow and you can hear the click of the front door locking in place. You were about to get up and chase after him when you feel a gloved hand around your wrist.

Dante: “Let him go. He’ll be fine, V’s a big boy.”

You: “Should I remind you how he got hurt in the first place?”

The legendary devil hunter scoffs.

Dante: “Yeah, well it’s different now.”

You: “Different how? It hasn’t even been a day.”

Dante: “It’s because we- AHH! Fuck, that hurts like a bitch!”

With a huff and a roll of your eyes, you grab a hold of Dante’s face once more.

You: “Gonna reset it now. On three?”

Dante: “Yeah, I’ll count. One-”

**_CRACK!!_ **

Dante: “AHH! FUCK!”

Dante: “What happened to **three**?!?”

You: “You good? You good. Now I’m gonna go and check on the guy that’s _actually_ hurt.”

Dante: “Wait, partner.”

His voice stops you, the man rubbing his jaw. He moves his mouth but no words come out, he is making sure that everything was in order.

Dante: “Call me crazy, but I think he wants us to talk it out.”

You: “Talk what out?”

Now it was Dante’s turn to roll his eyes. He lifts his hand to grasp yours but decided against it, disguising the movement as a reach to scratch the back of his head.

Dante: “The demon in the room. _Us._ ”

You: “Dante, this isn’t the time-”

Dante: “Partner, we’re running out of time.”

_Running out of time..._

You’ve heard V repeat those same words before, usually when you see him standing off by himself, looking out pensively. At the time, it felt like the man simply had a sense of urgency to rid the world of evil, but the more time you spent with him the more you learned that everything V says, there’s always more to it.

Dante: “You’re thinking about V right now, aren’t ya?”

You didn’t answer right away, not wanting to admit to anything that even you were unsure of and it made your heart feel heavy when you see Dante sigh. You expected him to feel sad or something of the sort, but he had nothing like that on his face.

Dante: “Before you found us, me and him talked about it. Our feelings for ya. And I know dropping all that stuff on ya wasn’t fair, but I’m telling ya now, I don’t regret saying any of it.”

This time, Dante reaches out for you, taking your hands with a gentleness you didn’t think possible for him. And he’s looking at you, with such sheer determination, it nearly made you fall over. V had that exact same look. He wanted to tell you something too, but he never finished.

_“There is something else I must tell you. I-”_

Dante: “ _I love you._ ”

Your eyes widened like saucers for the umpteenth time that day. Your heart quickening so fast, you thought it would burst from your chest. But it wasn’t the same excitement as you had with V earlier. This feeling nearly frightens you. _Dante, you idiot. You actually said it!_

You: “Dante-”

Dante: “I know, I know. But listen...”

He’s so serious. As stubborn and unrelenting as ever, nothing at all like the patience and grace that V has.

Dante: “The next time I fight Urizen, I might not be so lucky next time. You might not find me in a ditch somewhere, hell you might not find me at all. And if that’s the case, I wanna fight that douchebag knowing that I said this to ya. ‘Cause, well, might not get another chance.”

You know why he’s doing this. It’s the same reason why he’s not pressing you with questions of whether or not you want him the same way. It’s the same reason V spoke to you so intimately before. This is the only time that they can be vulnerable to you. And if you felt the same or not at all, this is the only time you can tell them. Once the three of you leave this building, it’s back to work. And it would be unfair to string them along, let the question loom over all of you. So it’s now or never, devil hunter. _What do you want?_

You get up from your seat on the bed, Dante follows suit. He is tense, bracing himself for what you had to say.

You: “Dante, I...”

You look at him, meeting his blue eyes.

You: “I love you too.”

He has an indescribable expression on his face, his arms raise to wrap around you-

You: “ _But not the way that you love me._ ”

The man tenses and you suddenly feel your heart constructing.

You: “ _Please...Please, don’t hate me._ It’s not you, Dante. I just...I don’t feel the same way. I would die for you any day of the week, but I can’t...my heart-”

His arms surround you, pulling you in and pressing you against him in a tight embrace. His hand is on the back of your head and your ear is pressed against his chest. You can hear his heart beating, it is surprisingly calm.

Dante: “ _Easy there, partner. It’s okay._ ”

He pulls away from you slightly so that you can look at him, the legendary devil hunter is smiling at you. There’s no sadness on his face. In fact, Dante looks rather relieved. He raises his hand to tap at your chest where your heart is.

Dante: “Don’t ever feel bad about this. This thing here, that’s yours. If you give that up, you better be sure about who you’re leaving it to.”

_“Do with me what you wish.”_

Like a song on repeat, V’s voice echoes in your mind. Then it all came to you like a crashing wave. He trusted you with his more than just his life.

_“One would say that your company would be desired greatly.”_

All this time, you thought he was merely acting out of attraction. Capitalizing on your flirtatious banter. But V has been leaving you hints of more.

_“It is unwise for me to become emotionally invested in anything or anyone else but this cause.”_

_“My feelings for you have gone too far to turn my heart to stone now.”_

_He was struggling?_ Trying hard not to care for you, but failing miserably to do so. So instead of trying to hide it away, he embraced it in the only way he knew how. By telling you and not forcing it upon you.

_“Do you not understand?”_

_I do now, V..._

You: “ _The most sublime act is to set another before you._ ”

As soon as these words left your lips, you made your way to the door. You stop suddenly, looking back at Dante who had his arms crossed and was already smiling at you knowingly.

Dante: “Do the elevators in this place work?”

You: “No.”

He chuckles and waves you off.

Dante: “Better start running, then. I don’t wanna hear any sappy stuff while I’m napping.”

With that, the man plops himself back on the bed, making himself comfortable. The action made you laugh and your heart warm. _Thanks, Dante..._

You dash out of the apartment faster than you have ever ran before. With Griffon scouting, you suspect that V was up on the roof and sincerely hoped that you didn’t miss them with the staircase you’ve chosen. You weren’t sure how long your climbing those seemingly endless steps, but eventually you found your hands pushing open the door sitting at the very top with great force causing it to swing wide open. With a huff, you find yourself where you wanted to be. Looking all around, you didn’t see V anywhere. _Where did he go? Did I miss him?_

After another thorough glance around, you confirmed that the man was nowhere in sight and made your way back to the exit. Perhaps if you’re quick, you’ll catch him before he-

???: “ _What are you doing here?_ ”

His voice and the familiar sound of flapping wings pick up in your ears and you turn to see V softly landing atop the roof with Griffon carrying him down. He had a look of piqued confusion on his face.

You: “V, I- ...Wait, did you leave the building?!”

V: “I did tell you that I was having Griffon scout the area.”

You: “Yeah, _Griffon_! Not _you_!”

He shrugs.

V: “He thought to have spotted some demons further down. Since he himself is unable to eradicate them, I went with him to further investigate and resolve the possible issue. Turns out, there was nothing.”

V gives a pointed look to his familiar in which the bird tilts his head, almost looking like he’s shrugging.

Griffon: “Hey, don’t give me that look. You wanted to make sure that the place was safe for _Little Wanderer._ ”

 _Little Wanderer..._ V called you that. Once. You didn’t give it much thought, but now thinking back on it, it was taken from one of the poems he’s read. The poems he’s so fond of.

_“And yet I’ve grown a fondness for you still.”_

Everything he’s said, there’s always a deeper meaning.

_V..._

You: “If there are demons around, Dante and I can deal with them. You need to recover.”

V: “Rest assured, I am fine. Speaking of Dante, how is he?”

You: “Stubborn as always.”

V: “That sounds about right.”

You: “Opened his heart to me again. Left it open for me.”

V: “I see. I gather the responses this time were favorable.”

You take a deep breath. _It’s now or never._

You: “I told him that I loved him too.”

V: “...I am gla-”

You: “But I didn’t give him my heart. I didn’t take his either.”

V: “....Pardon?”

You look up at him, you can feel the weight of his green eyes on you. He looked...vulnerable, frightened, unsure, _full of hope._

You: “My heart wasn’t his to take. I didn’t give it to Dante because... I think someone else already has it.”

Griffon: “Uhh, I’m gonna take this as my cue to leave. Don’t leave out any juicy bits when you call me next, V.”

The demon bird quickly dissipates back into ink, completing V’s markings. You chuckled at his words and you see V shaking his head. For a moment, you thought he looked rather embarrassed but his green eyes meet your gaze intently. With the way they glistened paired with the bated expression on his face, he appeared almost desperate for your next words.

V: “Dare I ask who has absconded with something so precious?”

Your smile widens when he says this, you found that you loved the way he spoke with you. There was a tender playfulness to it, the pleased look on his face at your grin proving to you that this sort of exchange was reserved only for you two and it made your heart quicken.

You: “Someone yay high. He has great taste in books, has a voice to die for.”

As you are listing these things, he is inching himself closer to you, an intense gleam in his eyes.

V: “Go on.”

You: “His tattoos are wicked cool.”

You raise your hand to touch his chest, lighting tracing the patterns of his markings with your fingertips. The feel of his skin sent shivers down your spine the bolder you were with your touch. Quite unexpectedly, you feel a tug at the pocket of your jeans and glance down to see two of V’s long digits have snuck in and forcibly pulling the fabric along with you, causing you to inch closer to him. The action nearly made you stumble, but you caught yourself with one hand on his shoulder and the other that was playing with his tattoos flat against the exposed part of his chest.

V: “ _Wicked_ , you say?”

You: “Yeah. If there was a downside, I’d say he had an interesting sense of fashion.”

You laugh at the almost insulted grimace he wore and the way that he looked down at his own attire. Before you can tell him you were kidding, he grabs a hold of your hand and guided you to the laces of his vest.

V: “You would have to remedy this immediately before he burns your eyes with his _fashion sense_ entirely.”

At this, your laughter filled the air loudly mixed with his own. The feeling uplifted the previous unease in your heart and replaced it with a genuine warmth. _This, this is why you are attracted to this man._ When he’s not mysterious, when he’s not serious - V is a good man. He has a personality that is enthralling, that makes you want to be near him. You were attracted to him, that much is obvious, but this part of him was what you wanted.

You: “I think I’ll do just that.”

Your fingers begin to unlace his vest. As you reach to undo the end, he grasps your hands tightly, causing you to look up at him. V wasn’t wearing a smile anymore.

V: “I wanted to tell you earlier. I’m not who you think I am.”

You: “...That’s okay.”

His brows furrow.

V: “It is not as simple as an okay. There’s so much more that you do not know.”

You: “When you’re ready, you’ll tell me.”

V: “I will.”

His hand is cradling your face now.

V: “But I don’t think you will be ready to hear it.”

You: “ _When a thing loves, it is infinite._ ”

He tenses at your words. You nuzzle against his palm. With one final tug, you undo his vest completely, using both of your hands to slide against the exposed skin before running up slowly to his pecs. You were careful with the side of his bad shoulder as you slowly pushed his coat off to fall off of his shoulders in a black heap around him. Desire was in his eyes and you knew it reflected in yours as well, but he was refraining, leaving it to you.

You: “This is new to me, V. But know that no matter what happens, I’m here. _To love and protect you_.”

It was such a cliche thing to say, but they were the truest feelings of your heart. They seemed to have triggered something within V as he suddenly pressed his lips fervently against yours, ensnaring you with a kiss that set your senses wild. It was soft, but impatient; passionate, but gentle as if he was struggling to cherish this moment or claim it entirely in fevered abandon. He was losing himself in you and you in him. And neither of you cared. This, this feeling, is all that matters.

After a moment, he pulls away, not far, but enough to allow you both to breathe. The feel of his lips lightly brushing against yours. This closeness feels familiar.

V: “Say it again.”

You: “I’m here.”

V: “ _After that._ ”

You: “I’m here to love and protect you, V.”

He pressed another kiss, a chaste one before he presses his forehead against yours, filling you with adoration that emanated from his body to yours and vice versa.

V: “That’s it. _You... That’s all I’ve ever wanted._ ”


	25. Give Me A Chance (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine being V’s love and when he merged back into Vergil, your feelings are conflicted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184349539474/an-someone-asked-about-how-the-reader-would

Vergil: “This is a terrible party.”

You: “You didn’t have to say “yes” to going.”

Vergil: “And leave you with these simpletons? Wasn’t going to happen.”

You had to admit, the party was a bit of a drag. Not because it was boring, in fact, the jubilee was rather lively and upbeat. You...weren’t. Ever since you lost V, you’ve been down. Like a part of you was forever lost. Truthfully though, you couldn’t say that ‘cause V was right next to you...as Vergil, who also didn’t seem much for socializing.

Looking at the man, it was at first hard to believe that they are the same person. V was a man filled with compassion, a quiet and gentle resolve that made you heart skip several beats. This man beside you, this Vergil, he had that certainly, but there was a deadly ferocity to him, an ambition that clearly separated him from that personality. The devil side of him that wasn’t V. You didn’t know how to feel about Vergil. And yet when he came to you, revealing himself to you, telling you that he was V, V’s true self...and that he loved you, that left you conflicted.

_“It truly is me, my love...”_

The way he said that, it felt like V. You found yourself drawn to Vergil because of that. But when you look at him, you don’t see any of V at all. You felt terrible because of that, moreso when Vergil admitted that he was willing to wait until you were ready to accept him to press forward. Honestly, however, you did not know what “forward” is. _Could you see yourself with Vergil the same way you were with V?_ The least you could do was try. And here you both were. At Patty’s eighteenth birthday party. _By Dante’s invitation._

Speaking of Dante, it appears he was forced into a dance with who you presume to be the birthday girl, trying very hard to remove himself from her vice grip. The poor man was even eyeing the rest of the crew and Morrison, silently begging them to help him in which they all just laugh at his predicament.

Vergil: “I see that my brother is still an inadequate dancer.”

You: “Really? He seems to Michael Jackson impressively well from what I last saw.”

Vergil: “Irrelevant. Dante lacks finesse when it comes to moving with a partner. Mother told him just as much when she was tutoring us.”

You: “You two were only kids back then. Do you honestly mean to say that you remember the steps to the “T” after all this time?”

The man seems to have taken this as a challenge and stands before you, dipping to a courteous bow before offering his hand.

Vergil: “ _Let me show you_.”

This took you off guard, a tinge of red began to burn from your neck to your cheeks. You didn’t expect this from him at all.

You: “I...I don’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone. I can’t dance to save my life.”

He gives you an almost scolding look, as if saying such a thing offended him.

Vergil: “Nothing you do will make me feel ashamed of you.”

His words did nothing to cool your blush, but it relieved you to know that you didn’t insult him. The son of Sparda glances around the room over his shoulder before locking you in a compelling gaze.

Vergil: “Although if you want, we can go somewhere else. It would please me greatly to have this dance with you.”

Anxious to see what Vergil has in store, you carefully place your hand in his and allowed him to guide you towards an empty corridor, away from prying eyes. When he is certain that you two are alone, he lifts his hands, but stops momentarily.

Vergil: “May I?”

This astounded you. The way he said that, it reminded you so much like V. You can see in Vergil’s eyes that he is asking for permission, a gesture he does not often express according to Dante. He is so very much like V...

_Because he is V. V is Vergil... You need to accept that._

Gulping down the lump in your throat, you summoned the nerve to follow through with this. You nod, placing your hands around his neck and Vergil in turn has his hands at the small of your waist. He pulls you to him until your hips were against one another. The physical contact makes you gasp earning a ghost of a smirk from him. The both of you can still hear the music loud and clear from the main room, the song playing a slow rhythm, swaying your movements to match his. As the song went on, you were pleasantly surprised at how right Vergil was. The man really did know how to dance. He knew when to step, when to pull, when to twirl you - it made you lose yourself in his lead and admittedly, you enjoyed it. Every now and then, you would glance up at him, but immediately look away as he would always meet your eyes. You’re pretty certain that he has not tore his gaze away from you for one second, the weight of that thought intense on your senses, making you feel tingly inside.

When the dance began to slow to an end, he pulls you close, embracing you to the perfect finale, rocking you to the last notes, and you found yourself leaning against him, your cheek against his shoulders.

_He smells nice..._

You never noticed his scent before. Then again, this is the first time you’ve been this physically close to Vergil since the first day you’ve, you suppose, officially met him. He had a musk that can lull you into his embrace and it took all of your willpower not to allow yourself to drown in it. Yet why not drown? Isn’t this technically the man you love? Your heart felt heavy at these questions. You wanted to answer them simply and be done with them so that you can enjoy this moment. Why aren’t you allowing yourself to be happy with Vergil?

“ _Joy and woe are woven fine._ ”

Your eyes snap open, dragging you out of your despairing reverie.

You: “Huh?”

Vergil: “ _Under every grief and pine_

 _Runs a joy with silken twine._ ”

He pulls away from you slightly to look at you. He has such an intense gaze, you were certain that he wasn’t even trying on purpose. Vergil was naturally imposing, and the man was reciting poetry to you with the same imposing look.

Vergil: “It is a passage from one of William Blake’s works. _Auguries of Innocence._ I started reading it to you that last night we were together. We never got to finish it.”

 _Oh..._ You remember that night. Although you were not officially part of the Devil May Cry crew, you knew your way around the city despite its ruin and helped draw out their maps. When Dante, Lady, and Trish disappeared, you assisted V in rescuing civilians and placed them in safe havens. You two spent a lot of time together. A month to be exact, but it was plenty of time for you to admit that you had fallen for him hard. And apparently V did too as he confessed this to you. For a time, as you two sat together, held hands, and simply enjoyed each other’s company, he would read to you. V had such a lovely voice, one you felt that you could listen to forever. And on the last night, you two allowed yourselves to get lost in each other. After making love, you looked at the time. It was starting to reach the hour when V had to to leave to rendezvous with Nero. Not wanting him to leave right away, you requested that he read to you from the book he always carried on his person. V took one look at your face and knew that he could not deny you. He grabbed his book, cracked it open, and began to recite the lines aloud. You listened with piqued interest, half-lying atop of him and your head on his shoulder.

It kept going for a time but eventually slumber took you and when the sun was high in the sky and you awoke to meet it, V was gone. It was the last time you saw him and all that was left was a note saying that he promises to finish. It gave you hope that he would return. You were certain that V would come back. He did. But not in the way you expected. The memory of that day pained you still, all coming back and tears began to pool from your eyes. You felt gentle hands cradle your face in their warmth, the thumbs wiping away the tears. You look up to see Vergil, a deep frown on his face. He appeared just as hurt as you, saddened that you still held such a mournful weight on your heart.

Vergil: “What can I do to prove to you that I am the same man as the one you fell in love with? Say it and it is done.”

You took a moment to think about this. _What do you want?_ You wanted to remember V, the good you had with him. You didn’t want to be sad anymore. V wouldn’t want you to be sad.

 _V **doesn’t** want you to be sad. He’s right here._ You shook your head. He is not the same man.

_But he is not a different man entirely. V is a part of Vergil. Vergil is V completed. Will you not accept him for who he truly is?_

_“Give me a chance...”_

V said these exact words to you when he confessed that he loved you. And although you already knew that you had fallen for him, you wanted to know that what he said was real. You asked him...

You: “ _Kiss me._ ”

Vergil eyes you for a moment, his eyes scanning over your face, your expression as if looking for confirmation that you indeed said what you did. Before you lost your nerve and told him to forget it, he dips his head low and fervently presses his lips against yours. And your senses went wild.

This is him! This is the man you fell in love with! V. Vergil. It didn’t matter his name, his appearance. None of it. Only that **this is him**. **Him**.

Not wanting to waste anymore time that you have already lost moping around over that which has never left your side, you throw your arms around Vergil’s neck, tightening your shared embrace, kissing him with fervor. He returns it just as passionately, moving his lips along yours, savoring the sweet taste of your renewed affection.

You felt the devilish swipe of his tongue against your lower lip and the gentle squeeze of his hand on your hip, you gasp at his touch, allowing his tongue to dance with yours. It set off another familiar feeling, a bubbling at the pit of your stomach. Your thighs began to rub against one another, you felt your knees growing weak and your mind going hazy. The weight of his kiss earns him a soft moan from you and the man groans at the sound. He separates himself from you, although it is clear from the intensity of his gaze that it took all of his willpower to do so.

Vergil: “Stop me now or I will lose completely... _to my desire for you._ ”

This made you shiver. A man driven by desire fueled by both his devil and human side...and he was a gentleman to you still. The consideration made you smile and reminiscent. This is definitely him. You dash away his concerns by planting a loving kiss on his lips. You noted that he closed his eyes when you did this, wanting to feel the full embrace of your lips and felt your heart skip a beat.

You: “Don’t stop, Vergil.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, the man grabs a hold at the bottom of your dress and tears a gaping slit at the side. The action and sound made you yelp and before you know it, you felt strong hands at your bare thighs and you were lifted from the floor. Out of instinct, you wrap your legs around his waist and you were pressed firmly against the far wall. When you dared to look in his eyes, you felt the weight of his stare and thought you would come undone then and there.

You: “Here?”

Vergil: “I will use the Yamato to take us away from here.”

His hips press into yours, you gasp at the feeling of his hardening desire thrusting against your wanting core. Just this alone was driving you mad with lust and pleasure.

Vergil: “But for now, I’m greedy for a taste. I’ve gone without this for far too long.”

And he took you, again and again, like a man touch-starved, deprived of that which he craved that most. You. What you thought was lost came back to you in full. And you vowed to never let him go again. And he, the same.


	26. Happy Birthday (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine how V would treat you on your birthday.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift for ikyumie :3
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184363118784/at-the-special-request-of-ikyumie-whose-birthday

It started while you were traveling with the Devil May Cry crew, riding through the ruined city in Nico’s trailer. To pass the time, you all struck up a conversation, bringing up random topics of whatever came to mind. Yours evoked the most reactions.

You: “Tomorrow is my birthday.”

Nico: “You’re shitting me!”

The self-proclaimed lethal artisan of the crew turns to look at you. The look of genuine surprise on her face. She was also the one behind the wheel.

Nero: “Hey, Nico! Watch the road! What’s wrong with you?!”

The woman huffs at the young devil hunter.

Nico: “Well, darlin? Gonna do anything fun? May be the end of the world, but that don’t mean you can’t do anything exciting on your special day?”

You: “You mean saving the world and fighting demons isn’t fun?”

Nico: “Ha! Honey! That’s work.”

Nero: “I’m gonna give it to Nico on this one, birthdays only come once a year. Should do something nice, it’ll be a good change of pace.”

You shrug.

You: “And what’s left out there that could possibly offer a good time?”

Nero and Nico began spouting ideas at your direction, urging you to find some enjoyment in an otherwise rather dismal world. So far, their ideas of fun were far from what you had in mind. V, who sat across from you reading his book, was listening to their suggestions and secretly making plans of his own.

The next day...

V: “Do you have a moment?”

You: “Sure. What’s up?”

V: “I have something to show you. Follow me.”

Before you can ask what this was about, the man was already walking away. You followed, trying to keep up with his long strides.

You: “Where are we going?”

V: “You’ll see.”

You: “Not going to tell me, huh?”

V: “Not even if you beg, as tempting as that image would be.”

That made you quiet, you can feel the burn of a blush upon your cheeks at his words. Afraid to ruin the moment, you continued to walk beside him in silence. As you two went along, you took notice of the area around you. Red Grave has always been a city filled with impressive architecture, this building V led you into was no different.

The further you delved inside, the more beautiful the halls became, everything looked clean and were detailed with pristine gold and white details. The paintings that decorated the halls were dated as far back as the early Renaissance.

You: “Are we in an art museum?”

V: “Yes, but the pieces here are not what we came here for.”

Although he confirmed that you were not there to appreciate the art, you still marveled at everything you passed by. How did a place like this survive the demon horde and the qliphoth? It was a question you decided to ask V later. He stops before a set of double doors, steps to the side and turns to you, gesturing towards them.

V: “After you.”

Anticipation getting the better of you, you push open the doors and entered the room. It was completely blank and shaped like a large dome. You turn to V who followed you inside and closed the doors shut, you tilt your head curiously.

You: “What is this room supposed to be?”

He chuckles at your question and moves to a panel next to the doors. Without looking at you, he spoke.

V: “You are standing within the world’s largest interactive hologram projector.”

You: “The inter-what?”

V: “Haha. Watch and see and interact.”

You hear the clicks of a few buttons being pressed and the _whirr_ of a machine coming to life filled the room, the white of the walls soon began to change color. To variations of green until brown and yellow, blue and speckles of red began to join all around. You look down and was immediately shocked to see that you were standing atop of lush green grass. Upon closer inspection, however you found that the floor was completely flat and solid yet as you moved your feet along the floor, the blades of grass parted along with your movements. A tree sprouts out suddenly beside you, making you jumps. It stood in the middle of the changing room next to you, the detail looking so real. Reaching out towards the bark, your hand falls right through it, touching nothing but air. It made you laugh. More and more trees and plant lifeform that you have never seen before began to form all around you until it looked like you were in the middle of a forest.

You: “Where did you take us, V?”

V: “I’m not entirely sure, somewhere warm, I presume. Do you like it?”

You: “I love it! This is incredible!”

V: “Good.”

You nearly jumped again at how close his voice was and found V behind you. You see an almost apologetic smile grace his handsome face. Instead of being sharp with him, you smiled back, too happy over this unexpected and wonderful surprise that was this room.

You: “How did a place like this survive? How did you even know about it?”

V: “That month we took preparing to engage Urizen once more took me to clearing as much of the demons and qliphoth roots as I could. One day, I came across this museum and discovered this room. Since then, I spent almost every day preserving the integrity of this marvelous building from demon hands. I am glad to have put it to good use.”

You: “ _Good use_ as in...entertain me?”

V: “Of sorts. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it to inspire a certain... _mood_.”

You raise your brow.

You: “What mood?”

The tattooed man bends down towards one of the holographic flowers that stood by your feet. The one he held in his hand had long, white petals and sprouting stamens.

V: “They say that the white dittany is considered an aphrodisiac. Said to inspire love and passion.”

The very moment those words left his lips, you felt yourself freeze on the spot, a shiver rubbing across your entire body. It was not an unpleasant feeling either, if anything, you found yourself anxious for him to say more. To confirm the wild thoughts running through your mind. _Is he saying..._

He takes your hand and places the flower in yours. Although it wasn’t real, although it wasn’t merely a hologram and you were not really touching anything can the warm of his hands sent pleasant sensations across your skin.

You suddenly feel soft lips press against your cheek, the feeling making you close your eyes to relish it. When you felt him pull away, you looked at V intently and found that his eyes glistened to shade of green you have never seen from him before and can only distinguish it as desire and adoration. You open your mouth, wanting to speak, but nothing comes. Instead you are rendered speechless at the way he is looking at you, your heart skipped at the way his eyes were now fixated on your lips. When V found that your silence was due to his presence and his actions, he smiled beautifully, taking this as a sign to hold your face in his hand. His skin was so warm against yours. He bends slightly to lower his head towards yours until his mouth was only a hair’s breath away from your waiting one.

V: “Happy Birthday.”

This place and his kisses were just few of the many gifts that V showed you that day. And you cherished every single one, wordlessly exchanging something infinitely more precious between one another. As he showered you with adoration and you returned his affection with fervored kisses of your own, both of your hands lied on each other’s chests where against yours and V’s palm beat the most precious gifts either one of you could offer. And they both beat in time with one another.


	27. Mourning (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V mourning for you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184385531444/based-on-this-ask-by-anon-v-does-not-know-how
> 
> I apologize in advance for any possible tears this may invoke.

V does not know how long he has been standing in that same spot. He doesn’t want to move. Because the moment he does, he knows he’ll never come back.

Dante: “V… We gotta go.”

V: “A few more moments, please.”

Dante: “Urizen is getting stronger by the-”

V: “I AM AWARE OF WHAT MUST BE DONE!”

His shout almost made the legendary devil hunter flinch. From the trailer, the rest of the crew were looking on at them. A deep frown on each of their faces. The silence that followed was deafening, the tension palpable. V breaks it with a sigh.

V: “Forgive me. Just…please. This will be my last request.”

Dante nods, walking back towards the crew, leaving the tattooed man to his thoughts.

V whose eyes has never left the spot on the ground, the spot where he laid you down. The last place where he held you in his arms.

V: “I must finish what I started. At first, I was afraid to lose myself in my own self-inflicted battle. But now…”

He drops to his knees, removing a precious memento from his coat pocket and setting it down atop the soil.

V: “I know that it no longer matters to me what happens. To this crumbling form or this decimating world… _because you’re not here with me._ ”

The anguish in his breaking heart began to pool tears from his eyes. The man does nothing to stop them nor does he wipe them away, letting them fall and rain upon the back of his hand and his last gift to you.

V: “That will change soon enough. _Love seeketh not itself to please._ I know you would wish for me to see this through.”

He runs his long fingers along the cover of his favorite book before standing. He could almost picture you sitting before him, encouraging him to rejoin the others. It is an image that gave him the strength to turn from you.

V: “Keep this safe for me until I return. We will continue where we last left off. And I promise, it will be the last time I leave your side.”

The tears continue to fall, his body continues to crack, pain is coursing through him like a mad dance, but his resolve grows ever stronger each step he took away from you. He will never return to that spot, but he has every intent to make sure that when all is said and done, V will find you again.


	28. Motivation (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine if you were Dante’s and Vergil’s childhood friend with the latter having a crush on you. He cared deeply for you even as he disappeared from your life.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Now imagine that when Vergil separated himself, his feelings for you still lingered…within V.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184427372269/you-can-ihelp-you-his-eyes-widen-slightly
> 
> Check out the link for the gifs ‘cause I was totally feeling the fic using them :D

You: “Can I…help you?”

His eyes widen slightly, apparently he wasn’t aware that he was staring so intently.

V: “No. Apologies for my rudeness.”

You: “Ha. That’s funny.”

The tattooed gentleman tilts his head curiously at your statement. A tinge of red on his otherwise composed face.

You: “The way you said that, it reminded me of someone I knew.”

V: “Someone you knew?”

You: “Yeah.”

V: “Do you think of them often?”

You shrug.

You: “Admittedly, there hasn’t gone a day that I haven’t thought of him.”

 _Him._ This warmed V’s heart.

This driving motivation continued to stay strong with him even as he bid you farewell to press forward. Back to the Qliphoth. Griffon who has remained silent throughout V’s encounter with you emerges from the ink.

Griffon: “V, buddy-”

V: “I know.”

Griffon: “We **really** can’t lose at this point.”

V: “Agreed.”

The man turns to look over his shoulder. His green eyes on you even with your back towards him. You were speaking with the boy Nero, telling him to be careful out there much to the latter’s annoyance and embarrassment. It seems however, the young devil hunter was taking your words to heart though as far as V can tell from the expression on his face. This made him smile secretly. After all of these years, you still leave an impact on those around you. A newly awakened resolve stirs within V, revitalizing his waning strength. He didn’t expect to see you here of all places, in the company of Dante’s allies no less, but he is secretly glad that he did.

V knew you didn’t know him, who he really was, and that made his goal to defeat Urizen all the more important. _Another reason for him to see this through._

V: “ _Have to keep going._ ”


	29. Us (V x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V telling you the truth of his origins and after, you, his s/o, revealed to him that you are pregnant.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184456578734/an-this-is-a-v-x-femreader-fic-based-on-these
> 
> I know I’ve been saying this for quite number of fics but I highly recommend checking out the original post for this! :D

You could not believe what you were hearing.

You: “Is…Is this a joke, V?”

He shakes his head.

V: “I wish it were so. But it is true. Urizen is my devil half. We are two parts of a whole, ripped apart in our original persona’s pursuit of power. All of the death and loss you have suffered was wrought by the hands of my former self. _By my hands._ ”

This was too much to take in, it gripped your heart.

You: “And this whole time, you have been fighting to return yourself to this… _Vergil._ ”

He nods.

V: “It is difficult to grasp, I understand.”

You: “…And what happens if you don’t merge back wth Urizen?”

He exemplifies your already growing worry with a long grimace and gently takes a hold of your shaky hand. V squeezes carefully and caresses the skin of the back of your hand in smooth strokes. You know he does this to comfort you. Any other moment, it would do exactly that. _Not this time._

V: “If I do not revive back into Vergil… this form you see before you will crumble and fade into dust.”

you were shocked at these words, you tried to wrench your hand away but V tightens his hold. There is a look of unmistakable pain and fear in his usually collected eyes and you knew that yours reflected the same dismay.

You: “Are you saying that you’re going to die, V?”

He sighs, a sound of a soul with a heavy weight upon it. It felt like he was burdened with this fate for quite some time and that alone made you angrier and sadder.

V: “My love…”

He pauses thoughtfully, stealing this dismal moment to grasp your cheek, his thumb lightly padding along the corner of your lips. You can feel the inner turmoil he suffered in his shaky hold.

V: “I am **already** dying. I have been since the day I was ripped from Vergil. _These markings…_ ”

He offers one of his arms to you and you instinctively reach out to skin your fingertips across the patterns on his smooth skin. You remember admiring these tattoos closely. _Intimately._ Back then V took notice of your fixated gaze and seized the opportunity to play on your attraction to him as he himself was quite drawn to you as well. It worked. V proved to be as charming, as seductive, as confident as you imagined him to be. A perfect gentleman with an almost domineering side that made you ache with need throughout the night. _That night…_

V: “These markings are the source of what little demonic power I have left. The nightmares Vergil wished to expel along with his humanity. You know them as my companions.”

You could never forget the three creatures that come at V’s beck and call. They are _nightmares_? The demon bird Griffon may have a mouth but he along with Shadow and Nightmare seemed devoted and loyal to V. And by extension, you. It felt like just yesterday that you were lying with Shadow curled up around you, nudging you to use him as your headrest. Or when Nightmare would allow you to ride on its back whilst you were walking around the city. Or when Griffon decided to perch himself on your shoulder because he felt you were entertaining to have a conversation with compared to his master. V, blatantly ignoring Griffon’s off-handed commentary, pointed out that his familiars have never acted so comfortably with anyone else other than himself and admitted to feel a great ease that they act as so with you. For some reason when he told you this, it made your heart skip a beat as it felt like it drew you closer to V.

You: “So this… _they_ …are what’s been keeping you alive all this time?”

He nods.

V: “And I them. But our strength is fading. I can feel it. I do not have much longer…”

You: “So then…”

You felt angry tears begin to prick at the corners of your eyes.

You: “Why are you telling me this now?”

V looks down at the ground. His expression suggests that he anticipated this question, his hooded eyes cloaking the heartache he disparages his answers would evoke. His hand that still held you gently squeezes you once more.

V: “Because these may very well be our last moments together.”

He brings your hand to his chest where you can feel the rhythm of his beating heart. It is rapid yet his face looks painfully calm. Yet you could tell by his glistening green eyes and the heaviness in his silken voice that he was in despair and it struck a cord inside you.

V: “My heart is yours, do not doubt this. But I have a duty to defeat Urizen and restore Vergil. He alone has the power to close the portal that welcomed the hellspawn to this world. Only by his return will you know peace.”

V: “Once I become one once again, I will be a different man. And because of that I…”

He looks deep into your eyes.

V: “I do not know if he will act upon my fondness for you should you two meet. He is rather… _stubborn_ that way.”

You: “Guess that part of his personality came from you.”

The man chuckles, though it came out half-heartedly. The tension between you two was growing ever more heavy as the realization of the inevitable sinks in.

You: “So what you’re saying is… you’re leaving me.”

V: “Not because I wish it. I do not. Given the choice, I would remain by your side forever.”

You: “Telling me that doesn’t make it better, V! Isn’t there any other way? Maybe Dante or Trish knows what we could-”

V: “It does not work like that, Little Wanderer…”

You were grasping, you both know it and that’s why V shushed you quietly, cradling your face in his hands. It was all so overwhelming that tears began to pool from your eyes. The man you love pulls you into his arms immediately at the sight, rocking you in his embrace. You feel his soft lips kissing away the sadness pouring down your cheeks.

If only he knew how much this truly affected you, it wasn’t just the pain of losing the man you have grown to love and care for deeply but…

You: “You can’t leave us, V.”

V: “I’ve already told you that I must. You and I, I will never forget us. It was the best dream I have ever had.”

As much as his words moved you as they always had, you knew you could not let him go on without knowing what you truly meant.

You: “Not “ _us_ ” as in just “ _you and I_ ”, V.”

This piqued the tattooed man’s curiosity. He tilts his head. To clarify, you summoned the courage that was weighing heavily at your heart and took his hand, guiding him to your stomach.

You: “ **I’m pregnant, V.** ”

It felt as if your heart stopped beating completely at the look of shock and realization settled on his face in an instant. His eyes were zooming back and forth between your face and your stomach which you made him touch. A long, excruciating silence passes between you two. Before long, you took in a gulp of air, not realizing hat you had stopped breathing when you told him this news and that seemed to snap him back into reality. He quickly withdraws his hand from your stomach, the action making your heart drop completely.

V: “That…That’s not possible.”

You: “Don’t you fucking say that. Please, don’t do this. Not now. It’s true, V. And it’s yours. I’m having our baby!”

You knew you were pleading now, angry and desperate, and all V did was just stand there in front of you, his mouth set to a thin line, his eyes furrowed harshly. There is an unreadable expression on his face and you did not like it one instant. Finally, he tears his eyes away from your glare, looking down upon the ground between you two before turning his body until his back was towards you.

V: “I…”

He stops before he can say more and does what you had dreaded he would do.

_V walked away._

With his long legs, he took great, determined strides away from you. And you, in your heartache and shock, were frozen in place. You wanted to follow him, to scream and call in a coward, but you couldn’t find the voice to do exactly that. When the weight of it all came crashing down on you, you fell to your knees and sobbed. Your cries carried across the air around you and even as he walked further and further away, V could hear it as clear as if he were next to you still and it shattered his heart to pieces.

Once out of sight, Griffon appeared from V’s tattoos.

Griffon: “V, what the hell, man?! Are you just going to leave her like that?!”

V: “…If Vergil returns, she and the baby would have a better chance at a peaceful life. To start anew.”

Griffon: “Huh? That’s what’s bugging you? Then why don’t you just tell her that! She’ll be mad as all hell but she’d understand.”

V: “No, my friend. You do not understand.”

Griffon: “Huh?”

The demon bird looks at his master as he flies next to him, picking up the serious glare in V’s green eyes.

V: “I…do not want to return to Vergil. Urizen and I, we may be two halves of one man. But that child, that life that my Wanderer carries with her right now…”

V clutches at his chest, feeling the pounding heart within.

V: “… _is mine_. Born from our shared love. For once in my life, there is something that I wish to protect and love. Now I have two. That duty falls to no one else but **me**. **Not Vergil**.”

His heart. It was practically beating to his newfound resolve.

Griffon: “Are you listening to yourself?! If we don’t get you back into Vergil, your skinny ass is gonna die. Dust to the wind. POOF! And on top of this, me, the kitty, and the rock monster? Yeah, we’d disappear with ya!”

The man shakes his head.

V: “There must be another way.”

Griffon: “You just told your lady that there is no other way!”

V: “That was before I thought I had no other option. But the child, **my child** , made me realize something.”

Griffon: “What the hell is your crazy ass going on about?!”

V: “That boy, Nero. Much of his demonic strength was born from the Yamato. He who has demon blood running in his veins yet is undoubtedly human. If he was able to gain his power from the blade…”

The two stop at an overlook, where V’s devil senses have guided him.

V: “Then there should be no reason for me to draw power from the Devil Sword _Sparda_.”

Griffon: “You don’t mean-”

He points his cane towards the familiar who almost flinched at the swift movement. V’s stare intense with fiery determination.

V: “I do. I sense Sparda. And I want you to investigate. Pinpoint its location. That is an order.”

Without hesitation, Griffon flies off in the distance at his command. V lowers his cane, following his familiar’s path, but his thoughts took him elsewhere.

To you. And the baby. With how he left, he knew you would be angry with him. Hate him, even. He wouldn’t blame you. But V is driven by the hope of this new life you two have created. To hell with Urizen. To hell with Vergil. He would set things right, but he would do it as himself as he is now. He would do it as V. And he would rise as V.

V: “Wait for me, Little Wanderer. I shall return home soon.”


	30. A/N: Important Notice for “Us”

Hey everyone!!

To gain a better understanding, I would highly recommend checking out the original tumblr post here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184470640364/in-less-than-24-hours-since-ive-posted-my-most

For those that prefer Ao3, here is the message as follows:

“In less than 24 hours since I’ve posted my most recent V x Reader fic I’ve gotten nothing but positive feedback from it. I really can’t believe how well it has been received @-@

As a thank you to everyone that has loved it and my work in general, I’ve decided to not only give y’all a continuation of the mentioned fic but extend it to a full-length story to dip readers into a complete romance with V from beginning to end. No idea what to call it yet 🤔 but it will be seprarate from my “Little Wanderer” imagine works.

Now don’t worry, I have not forgotten the other requests that I have received and am actually planning on implementing some of them into this project as best as possible so that it doesn’t feel like anyone is being ignored~

So to make note of the commentaries gotten so far for the fic, the keywords I will be focusing on for this project are: **ending, angst and fluff, family, and choice**.

Hope y’all bare with me on this new ride with the dark and broody V. And no worries, my inbox is still open so if you’d like to drop asks/prompts feel free to do so (it can be about this project or a separate thing entirely). All I ask is your continued support and patience and I will do my best to bring a smile (or tears if that’s your thing) to your day~. Thank y’all again from the bottom of my heart. Y’all are SSS!”


	31. Diverging Jealousy: Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After cutting down the Qliphoth and ultimately saving the world (again), the sons of Sparda are at each other’s throats (again). Only this time, they have an audience: you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184546560099/an-i-know-i-finished-the-diverging-jealousy
> 
> A request from a few anons to have a few moments of a jealous Vergil. May continue this so that it messes with the Diverging Jealousy series succinctly but I like where I left this one, albeit it being short, and hope you do too :)

Somehow you always knew that you would end up in hell.

You just didn’t think you would be stuck with the two sons of Sparda who, since the three of you jumped off of the top of the Qliphoth to cut it down, have been fighting each other nonstop.

_We’re never going to leave here, are we? Well, at least they’re having fun. Is this what their definition of brotherly bonding is?_

You could do nothing else but watch their duels with mild interest, sitting atop a large rock nearby, your head resting on the palm of the hand. At the end of this skirmish, Dante came out victorious.

Dante: “Score for Dante! I’m up one.”

Vergil who was kneeling on the ground looks up at his twin as if he grew two heads.

Vergil: “Where did you learn to count? We’re even.”

The red twin scoffs, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. He catches a glance at you and whistles.

Dante: “Enjoying your man in action?”

You roll your eyes.

You: “You’re not my man and you’re always in action.”  
Dante: “Damn straight!”

He strikes a post as he says this, one finger in the air, one leg lunged out, back straight and leaning. Man looked like he just came out of a disco and it made him look all the more hilarious with the hulk of a sword he carried over his shoulder. The sight of him made you laugh, a gleeful sound that seemed to brighten the otherwise gloomy place you all were stuck in. Your cheerful face made Dante smile proudly. Meanwhile, Vergil, who was watching the entire exchange, frowned deeply and rose to his feet.

Vergil: “Eyes up, little brother. This one is mine.”

Dante’s face immediately shifts to a serious expression. He follows his brother’s example, both men taking their stances once more, the ends of their blades facing one another. They leap once more, the clash of swords echoing across the infernal realm in sharp rings. This battle…was much more intense compared to the previous ones. Earlier it seemed like the men were simply having fun. Now it really did look like they were trying to kill each other.

This time, it seemed like Vergil was on the offensive. Instead of his cool and calculating style, he seemed to have adopted a feral persona in his onslaught upon Dante forcing the other twin to take the defense.

Dante: “Woot! What’s gotten you all fired up, Vergil?”

Instead of answering, the blue son of Sparda continues his attack. Each and every strike pushed Dante back. You felt your heart skip in time with Vergil’s plunging swings. You look up into the man’s eyes, his usual icy stare replaced with a fiery emotion you couldn’t immediately place.

It was then did you realize that Vergil had his eyes on you the entire time. You remember the last words he said before the battle began and was starting to think that it wasn’t about their duel at all.

_This one is mine._


	32. May 1st (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine celebrating V’s birthday.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184581413269/an-wow-my-muses-having-back-to-back-birthdays

The both of you were a sweaty mess, tangled limbs squirming in complete ecstasy. Your bodies moved in sync with one another, tongues dancing in a sloppy kiss. You broke away from his lips first to take in a much need breath of air but it was cut short when V thrusted deep into you, his hot, pulsing member hitting that sweet spot relentlessly. Stars were beginning to form in your eyes, you didn’t have much longer.

V who was watching your expression the entire time groaned at the incredible sensation of your pleasure gripping around him tightly. He leans over, pressing his body firmly against yours, your chests touching. He spreads your thighs wide and he plunged deeper than before inside you. You screamed. The feeling of him being closer to you was indescribable.

V: “ _Come on._ ”

His raspy voice oozed with desire and that along with his harsh movements pushed you over the edge, releasing your bliss. The sight of this was too much for him and he follows you soon after. Your sensitive nerves and hips can still feel him slowly moving inside you before he stopped completely, the proof of his spent desire leaking out from within you.

The tattooed man slowly collapses on top of you, his head on your chest. You took advantage of this to run your fingers through his hair, drenched in his sweat. You didn’t mind it one bit though.

V regains himself to remove himself from you and roll over to the spot next to you on the bed. He pulls you along with him so that you were lying on him now.

V: “Well, then. That was unexpected.”

You glance up at his face with wide eyes. He sees the look on your face and lightly taps the tip of your nose with his finger.

V: “I’m not complaining. It is just when you asked to show me something, I did not expect that it would be seduction.”

You laugh.

You: “Think **you** were the one doing the seducing, V. It was me that ended up on my back, afterall.”

He taps your bottom before palming a generous amount of the soft flesh in his hand. It made you gasp.

V: “Mmm, don’t tempt me, Little Wanderer.”

You blush at his little pet name for you.

You: “Actually, I do have something for you.”

The man tilts his head slightly to look down at you, curiosity in his green eyes. You sit up slightly.

You: “It’s in the dresser here.”

You lean over him to reach for the shelf on the said dresser right next to the bed. As you were searching for the item you had for him, you felt V running his hands across your waist and chest. His lecherous mouth taking in one of your nipples and sucking and biting tantalizingly. _This man was going to kill you before you got a chance to give him his gift._ And you didn’t know which thought was more tempting. Choosing sentiment for the moment, you grab the item and return to your spot with him. Your hand holds the gift above you both for him to see. You feel his chest rise suddenly, a gasp of surprise.

V: “Is this…”

You: “Yeah.”

V: “How did you-”

You: “Had a little help from Dante. Well…a lot of help.”  
In your hand, was one half of an amulet. A half of an amulet that was a gift to a young son of Sparda by his mother. The son would grow up walking a lonely and treacherous path in pursuit of power. In his pursuit, he would cast away the human part of him and that part would too walk a dangerous road motivated by his regret. This amulet served as a reminder of the time when the son was happy and kind, loved by his devil father and human mother. It was a reminder of when his mother gave it to him, one of the last few memories that he still cherished to this day…as V.

V takes a shaky hold of the amulet, palming the pendant in his hand as if in disbelief that it was even real. It most certainly was and it filled the man with both sadness and warmth, but above all, he was happy.  
He shifts slightly to pull you into a tight embrace, kissing the top of your head in sheer adoration where words just wasn’t enough.

V: “I thought it was lost forever. It would have taken great lengths to retrieve it. Why would you do this for me?”

You hug him back and look up at him, leaning over to plant a sweet kiss atop his lips before answering.

You: “Because I love you, V.”

His green eyes grew wide at your confession. After a tense and palpable moment of silence, he leans over to kiss you tenderly, rolling you both over so that he was on top of you once more. It took you by surprise to see the intensity of his eyes as they fixated on your face as if you would disappear should he dare look away.

V: “I love you too.”

It has been exactly one year since V came into this world. Within the first month, he battled demons, chasing after his shadow in hopes to regain himself. He never did, remaining as you saw him now. But within he changed drastically. And that change was because of you. The moment he met you, he knew that you were going to have some sort of effect on him. He just didn’t know what it was until today. One year. And as he took you again that night, he swore to cherish you for many more years to come and you silently vowed the same.

_Happy Birthday, V._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add here of an off-post side story of Dante going out of his way to retrieve his childhood gift from his mom (and one of the last few mementos from his dad) and the last remnant of his memories with his brother Vergil before they were separated by their conflicting ideals. Although Vergil didn’t come back, he still lives on as V and Dante within that year decides to accept V as family whole-heartedly, embracing their bond with this gift that he allows the reader to hand over to him on May 1st.
> 
> Now you’re thinking about it too. You’re welcome.


	33. 20 Questions (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine you and V stuck together in a rocky situation.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184617012574/imagine-you-and-v-stuck-together-in-a-rocky

You groan, awakening to slight pain in some parts of your body. It was dark and you couldn’t see a thing. You were certain that you were trapped in some enclosed space, but there must have been some opening as you could breathe well enough. The only thing was that you could not exactly move as it feels like any attempts of moving ever so slightly, there was something solid in the way. Then it came back to you…  
That’s right, the giant four-legged demon stomping around Redgrave City was shooting death lasers at you. You and-

You: “V! V, can you hear me?!”

Your voice was deafened by the space around you. Or rather, lack thereof. Your hands reach out to feel the rubble and debris. The attacks crumbled the ground beneath you and your mysterious ally. How you managed to not get crushed when you fell so far was puzzling until-

“ _Loud and clear_.”

He sounded close, judging by the groan, he must just be coming around too.

You: “You’re alive. Good, can you move?”

V: “You don’t have to raise your voice, I’m beside you.”

You: “Where? It’s too dark.”

You try shifting around, but it truly was a tight fit. Everywhere you tried to move, it was stopped by a hard place, rubble digging into your skin save for your back. With that in mind, you shifted, pressing back in attempt to push aside the thing blocking you only to feel a firm grasp on your hip, stopping you in place.

V: “Please stop fidgeting. It’s uncomfortable enough as it is.”

 _Oh, he’s right here. Pressed against you_. And you almost crushed him to the rocks.

You: “Ah. My bad. Are you okay?”

V: “Could be worse. I am pleased to hear that you are none the worse for wear.”

You: “Yeah, at least.”

With your hands out in front of you, you try again to push the rocks aside, but they refused to budge.

You: “So much for digging ourselves out. Think you can summon that giant demon friend of yours to help us?”

V: “It’s called _Nightmare_ and no. That last battle expended the last of my summoning energy for the time being. Even if I could at this moment, it may not be wise. The familiar tends to make a rather explosive entrance. We would risk getting crushed for good.”

You groan. _So much for that idea._

You: “So we’re stuck then?”

V: “Not necessarily. Griffon, I sense, is flying further from our location. I gather he is sending for help.”

You: “For Nico?”

V: “Pray not that woman.”

You: “Why not…oh… _Explosive entrance_.”

V: “Exactly.”

A snort nearly escapes you, but you remember your situation. You’re stuck playing the waiting game, and you’re stuck with V. It’s not the worse scenario you can think of, but considering how you know next to nothing about this man and yet still find yourself drawn to his enigmatic aura, being here like this with him pressed against your back and his hand on your hip - it sent some complex emotions to run through you. So you thought of the best thing to help ease your anxiety.

You: “Want to play _Twenty Questions_?”

V: “Pardon me?”

You: “ _Twenty Questions_. It’s-”

V: “I know of the game, but why would you wish to play it when we’re like this?”

You: “It’s because we’re like this that we should play. 

Never a better opportunity to get to know each other, don’t you think?”

V: “People have never taken the time to get to know me.”

Okay, that took a sad turn. But it’s true, for the most part V seems rather aloof by nature, and yet the entire time that you’ve known him (which hasn’t been long), none from your group of devil hunters have extended to learn more about him. Guess with all the bad that has happened so far, the endless questions, losing the city and everything - it all started when V showed up. Therefore the others…just couldn’t trust him.

You: “I’d like too.”

V: “You may be disappointed in what you find.”

You: “Likewise.”

It was silent, accentuated by the darkness that enveloped you both when you hear a soft chuckle. It rumbled in his chest so you can feel the genuine humor he found in your simple answer. _That’s a good sign._

V: “ _The true method of knowledge is experiment_.”

You: “Was that a yes?”

The hand on your hip gave a gentle squeeze in approval. You knew it was merely a way for him to agree to the game, but it left a tingly feeling.

V: “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t wish to know more about you, as well.”

You were thankful that he couldn’t see the smile of relief that creeped onto your face.

You: “Cool! Let’s see…uhh-”

V: “It is my turn. You’ve already asked your question.”

You: “What? No, I didn’t. When did I-!?”

V: “You’re about to use two more and none pertain to myself. You’re quite bad at this game.”

You: “The first question wasn’t even about you!”

V: “You asked if I wanted to play, I answered with information that discloses my intent to know you better. It counts.”

You: “That’s cheating.”

He squeezes your hip again, this time playfully and accompanied by another chuckle that was beginning to grow on you.

V: “What are your hobbies?”

And so you both went back and forth. After he asked his questions, there was nothing but playful banter whenever you asked him questions and without fail he appeared to attempt to dodge them with that cryptic humor of his. In the end, he acquiesced to answering them all if not to leave you delightfully aggravated first.

You: “The most I’ve ever heard you talk and I still know so little about you.”

V: “Perhaps you’re just a terrible listener.”

Your hand reaches up to smack him behind you, the back of your fingers playfully hitting what feels like his cheek. He laughs at this.

You: “You just haven’t dished out a straight answer. And you give so little to go by. Cut me some slack here!”

V: “Well, we have a few more questions left. Let us make the most of it.”

You: “Deal.”

V: “Your turn.”

You: “Oh, right. Hm… Are you having fun?”

V: “What an odd question that can be answered so simply.”

You: “It’s still a question.”

V: “I’m afraid if I give you a simple answer, you may physically lash out at me once more.”

It was your turn to laugh and you move your hand to him once more when you suddenly felt your wrist get caught. You gasp in surprise, he must have adjusted to the dark and felt him lean closer to you, his lips next to your ear.

V: “Yes, I am having fun. This is most fun I’ve had.”

You: “That’s pretty bad considering the situation.”

V: “Noted, but the company I keep proves the unfortunate circumstances to be worth it.”

You feel your cheeks warm at his blatant admittance. He basically said that he likes being around you.

You: “ _Charmer_.”

His chuckle rumbles from his chest to his throat, the tremors touching your back, deepening the blush on your face.

V: “My turn now. Let’s see here… Were I anyone else, would you be having the same amount of “fun” as you so put it?”

You paused to think about this for a moment.

You: “If I’m being honest, no. I don’t think I‘d enjoy anyone else’s company as much as I enjoy yours.”

V: “What a terrible thought.”

You both share a laugh and out of instinct, you felt yourself sinking further into V’s arms. His hand that was on your hip at some point moved to wrap around your waist. It was extremely hot under all the rubble, but you were unharmed and breathing and didn’t mind one bit about the shared warmth between you two. V must have felt the same way as he pressed his cheek on the top of your head.

You: “This is nice.”

He hums in agreement, his arm pulling you closer to him to emphasize this. You can just picture him with his eyes closed as he relishes how intimately soft this moment was.

You: “Maybe when we defeat this Urizen, we can do something like this again. Except without all the rocks.”

His body instantly goes frigid at your words, you had almost thought you had said something wrong but just as quickly as worry begins to creep into your mind, he relaxes. You felt the ghost of lips gently brush against your shoulder and V speaks so softly you almost didn’t hear him or the sad tone in his silky voice.

V: “Yes... I’d like that very much.”


	34. Love Advice (Vergil x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Vergil asking Nero and Dante advice on how to confess his feelings for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://rainysweetskingdom.tumblr.com/post/184643564240/based-on-this-ask-keep-reading

Nero: “A necklace.”

Dante: “What, like the one you gave to your girlfriend?”

Nero: “Hey! Kyrie loves it!”

Dante: “Yeah, well Vergil doesn’t do gifts unless their pierced straight through your chest. He’s as straight-forward and as dense as you make ‘em.”

Vergil: “I’m right here, you imbecile.”

Dante: “My point exactly.”

The red twin throws his arm around his brother’s shoulders, leaning over as if telling him an important secret.

Dante: “Listen, brother. You’re not V anymore. You probably would have had an easier time when you had the power of tattoos and poetry on your side, but the game has changed. Hate to say it, but now you’re just an all-natural douchebag and what woman in their right mind would go for that?”

Vergil: “Is this coming from the same man whose only admirer is 18 years old?”

Dante: “There’s Lucia too.”

Vergil: “... _Who_?”

Nero: “Are we all forgetting that I’m the one that’s actually in a relationship? I think I know what I’m talking about as far as romance goes.”

Dante: “Quiet, deadweight. Adults are talking.”

Nero: “Why, you son of a-”

Somehow Vergil knew asking those two for advice was a terrible idea to begin with. All he wanted was an answer and felt he had no one to turn to but his remaining family. All he wanted was to know how best to declare his intention towards you. He admired you immensely, especially when he was V. Even Urizen, who supposedly encompassed none of the compassion that his human side had stayed his hand against you. _That’s_ how much you affected him.

He can still hear his brother and his son bickering as he walked away, burying his face in the palm of his hand in aggravation.

You: “You look like you’re about to kill someone...again.”

The humorous tone in your voice snaps Vergil to look up from his hand. You wore that playful smirk that he could never resist to return with his own.

Vergil: “I’m just dreading the future of the line of Sparda if those two fools ever procreate.”

You: “Isn’t one of them _your son_?”

Vergil: “Don’t remind me.”

You laugh out loud, the sound melodious to Vergil’s ears. The mood was light, the perfect opportunity to attempt to woo you into his favor and make you his. However, the nerves got the best of him and he curses inside. _Why was this so hard?_

You: “Why the grimace?”

Vergil: “I am merely having difficulty coming to terms with my emotions.”

You: “Ha. Congratulations, that’s the human part of you talking.”

You place yourself right beside him, offering a kind smile.

You: “It’s a good thing, though.”

Vergil: “Did you...prefer me when I was V?”

He recalls the month he spent as V surviving the ruinous city by your side. The two of you had gotten along well, a closeness he craved and missed deeply when his two halves reunited to revive him. Since Vergil returned to himself once more, he has hardly seen you. But that fault was mostly on his end. He didn’t know how you felt about him. After a thoughtful pause, you shrugged.

You: “Actually, I always had a feeling that V was hiding something. When we traveled the city together, it seemed like he was...well, holding himself back. Like, there was a part of him he needed for him to truly be himself. I didn’t think he meant that literally. But now, it made sense.”

You looked up at him and Vergil returned your gaze, hanging onto every word that passed your lips.

You: “He wanted people to know the real him. The real V. The real Urizen. **Vergil**. And here you are.”

Vergil: “Hmph. I do not need to know what others think of me.”

In his peripheral vision, he spots Dante and Nero some distance away. His brother waving furiously before pointing both thumbs towards himself, the action creating a heart-shaped flame behind him.

The older twin nearly groans, shaking his head before facing you entirely. He straightens his back and clears his throat.

Vergil: “But...I would not be opposed to you. Knowing _the real me_ , that is.”

 _It sounded better in his head._ He dared not meet your eyes in fear of rejection, your silence quickening the pace of his heart. Vergil was just about to withdraw his words when he felt your hand on his arm. His eyes glance up to see you beaming at him with that wonderful smile of yours and he felt his world change.

You: “I’d like that very much.”

As soon as you said those words, you looked down at the ground to hide the blush on your cheeks. Vergil already caught your expression however and found it endearing, filling him with pride at the fact that he affected you just as much as you affected him. He summons the courage to wrap his arm around you and pull you close, relishing in the shape of your body against his. You felt warm and right, bringing a wide, genuine smile to Vergil’s face. He looks up again and regrets doing so entirely. Dante and Nero, wearing stupid grins on their faces, throwing him two thumbs up. He nearly chuckles. Vergil still thinks they’re idiots, but silently he thanked them anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little OOC on Vergil’s part which is my apologies, trying to get a good grasp of him. Hope you enjoy the fic nonetheless and are having a wonderful weekend ^^


	35. Late (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine if you were the reason that V was late in meeting up with Nero.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184714383614/you-youre-going-to-miss-him-if-you-dont

You: “You’re going to miss him if you don’t hurry.”

His eyes glaze over your naked form, his hunger rekindled with the sheet absent over you. He doesn’t fasten his pants, letting it hang loosely around his waist, his desire for you hard and evident beneath the fabric as we strides towards you.

V: “I think I can afford to steal a few more minutes.”

He leans over your body, trapping you in place on the bed, and kisses you fervently.

You: “Mmm. Only a few?”

V bites your lower lip in response, receiving a well-deserved gasp of pleasure and pain from your lips and he takes advantage of this to sweep his tongue within your wet and wanting cavern. Another moment and he pulls away before he steals your breath completely.

V: “Don’t tempt me.”

He was a lot later than intended, but seeing you a mess of spent desired brought much satisfaction to the mysterious man’s face. _Worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually planning on using this scene for No Name but with complete smut ;) Hope you like this teaser fic tho~


	36. Pizza (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Dante stealing your pizza.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184754429189/the-man-rips-the-whole-box-from-your-hands-you

The man rips the whole box from your hands.

You: “Hey, what the hell?!”

He eyes you incredulously, quirking a brow and a challenging smirk.

Dante: “What? You can’t finish all of this by yourself.”

You roll your eyes.

You: “That’s not the point, asshole. I bought it, it’s mine!”

Dante: “Well...”

Dante skillfully spins the box on the point of his finger before laying it flat on his hand and lifting his arm all the way up.

Dante: “You’re just gonna have to get it then, aren’t ya?”

 _Was he serious?_ The man was quite tall, towering you easily. You had half a mind to just kick in to get your food back but knew that he wouldn’t agree to that one bit and would retaliate by keeping the box away from you entirely.

You: “So? You’re expecting me to just grab it!?”

Dante: “Hmm, if you can. It’s a long way up.”

He winks at you and you huff in annoyance. Not down to back away from a challenge, you approach the devil hunter head on. With one last show of aggravation, you glare at the man to make sure he knows how unhappy you are with him and he merely smiles back at you innocently, seemingly without a care in the world. Although your pride was tipping erratically on the imaginary scale, you swallowed it and extended both arms towards the box. Dante didn’t even need to strain himself on his toes to keep it out of your reach, he knew this and chuckles at your feeble attempt.

Dante: “Tsk, tsk. That doesn’t seem to be working. Try again.”

Nearly screaming in frustration, you jump, the tips of your fingertips nearly skimming along the bottom of the cardboard box. At this, Dante actually moved stretching his arm just a tad and lifting the pizza further aware from you. You were glaring daggers at him at this point. He coos at your attempt.

Dante: “Almost. Come on, you got it! Come and get it!”

At this point you had it, if he was going to play this game, you were going to play dirty as well. Summoning the will and courage, you leaped once more...towards Dante! The legendary devil hunter seemed completely taken by surprise when you threw your entire weight onto him, one hand on his shoulder, your legs locked around his waist. With you elevated like this and him off-guard, you quickly snatched the pizza from his hand and shouted in victory.

You: “You lose, Dante! I got it!”

Smiling exuberantly at your victory, you celebrated by opening the pizza box, taking a slice in hand, and stealing a bite of your prize. _The taste was glorious!_

However, something seemed off. You realize that you were still suspended in the air, your legs still around Dante. Remembering where you were, you moved to hop off of him, but a firm hold held you in place. Awkwardly, you twist your body around to see familiar gloved hands grasping your bottom firmly and with a pressure that made you gasp, pulls you in closer to the red-coat wearing man. When you turned back to Dante, he had on his signature smirk and a glaze in his icy blue eyes that you couldn’t place yet felt them burning a whole through you. He kept eye contact on you the entire time as he bent forward to snag a taste of the slice of pizza in your hand, right where you bit it and chewed his portion graciously. He hummed and the sound that emanated from his throat resonated something fierce within your lower area.

Dante: “Looks like you win this round, but let’s just say...”

He pushes you downward on him at the same time he thrusts his hips upward, an unmistakable hardness rubs deliberately along your growingly aching loins. The devilish grin on his face widens at your blushing reaction, admiring the way your lips pop open in a traitorous gasp.

Dante: “ _I’m **up** one._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m suddenly hungry for pizza...amongst other things 😏


	37. Diverging Jealous: You x Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dante has a scheme in his mind to get Vergil to react. In what what and why, you weren’t sure, but apparently you are integral to his plan. Meanwhile, Vergil himself looks like he is about to murder someone...again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184799379504/an-a-continuation-of-diverging-jealousy-vergil
> 
> I really like my gif use here so I recommend checking it out!

Vergil rose victorious over Dante this round. The blue twin was particularly rough on his brother this time around. Instead of gloating, Vergil sheathes his katana and promptly walks away. Meanwhile, Dante was flat on the ground, spent from his defeat. You rush over to him, making sure he is okay. What you found was as expected, him wearing a huge grin on his face. The man sure smiles in the most inappropriate of situations. _You all were still in hell, afterall._

He outright starts laughing as soon as your face came into his view. You raise your brow at him.

You: “What? Did he knock you over the head too hard?”

Still chuckling, he shakes his head, his chest rumbling erratically in humor. Dante covers his eyes with his sweaty forearm.

Dante: “Didn’t think he had it this bad. Must be V’s fault.”

This made you freeze on the spot. _V? What did V have to do with this?_

V was a former client of the _Devil May Cry_ crew and a devil hunter in his own right. You didn’t know him for very long, but you developed a fondness for him that was evident in your interactions. The idea of possibly taking a step further in your relationship beyond platonic was entertained, especially when V admitted his attraction to you himself when he pulled you to the side after an arduous battle. By then, V revealed to you that he was dying and moment his words passed his lips, your heart shattered to pieces.

You wanted to hate him, hate him for not telling you sooner, to curse him for stringing you along, but the way he looked at you, the way he held you with your head pressed against his chest to listen to his erratic heartbeat, stopped your reproach. The man was practically on the verge of crumbling to dust, yet he held a gleam in his eyes that spoke nothing of adoration for you. His last request was for you to help him live long enough to defeat Urizen and although you were bleeding tears from the inside, you loved him too much to deny him.

When you and the rest of the crew reached the demon king, Urizen laid defeated thanks to Dante’s newfound strength. Instead of dealing the killing blow, Dante allowed V to execute the demon at the latter’s request. What happened next, you did not expect.

In place of V and Urizen, within a pillar of light that which pierced the sky and shattered the illusion within the demon tree; was a man unknown to you. He was clad in a long, blue leather coat and possessed a cold and unapproachable aura - the opposite of Dante and his twin brother. The man was handsome for certain, but there was something frightening in his piercing gaze as he held those before him: his brother, Nero…and you. You have since learned that his name is Vergil and he is the original person of both Urizen and V combined. For awhile, you had wondered where V went although in your heart you knew he was gone, although not “gone” at all. Not really. He lives still…as **this man**.

 _It’s not the same though…_ With a sigh, you extend your hand and help Dante back up on his feet. With a groan, he stands and places a hand on your shoulder for balance. He must have moved too fast as he almost stumbled into you.

You: “Easy there, big guy.”

Dante: “Yeah, yeah. I know, I know.”

The legendary devil hunter straightens himself but not before nearly brushing your nose with his own. To anyone else, it would look like such an intimate moment especially with the way Dante smiled at you. A knowing and almost pitiful smile on his rugged face.

Dante: “Oh, man. I’m gonna have my ass handed to me for sure.”

You: “Aha. What are you rambling on about now?”

Dante: “Talking about my brother. Now that he’s whole again, he’s adjusting to all these…new _feelings_. Now he’s sappy and I don’t know whether to make fun of him or root him on. Or better yet…”

You suddenly feel leather brush along your cheek and found Dante holding your face in the palm of his hand. The cheeky smile on his face drops slightly to that of a soft smile matched by the intense gleam in his eyes. Half a mind told you that he was flirting with you again, the same way that he did when he and V were fighting over you, but this time was different. Dante was being careful this time, but what was he wary of? The man bends over slightly, his head dipping to a path where it almost looked like his lips would meet yours, but instinctively you twist your head to the side. He seemed to have expected this and chuckles lowly and you felt his warm breath tickle against your ear.

Dante: “…taunt him.”

With his other hand he subtly points his finger somewhere and your eyes follow. In the distance, your eyes catch the form of Vergil who stood a ways away like a statue. The man was facing you, watching the entire exchange with a coldness that made you freeze in place. For some reason, your heart drops at his expression. Vergil, he looked…murderous? And just as you thought this, he strides his way back over to you two.

Vergil: “Are you **quite** done?”

Dante, without even looking, took a step back and relaxed his posture, acting as if he did nothing wrong.

Dante: “Why, brother, whatever do you mean?”

Vergil: “May I remind you, **brother** , that one of us is not blessed with demonic blood in their veins?”

The man in blue was eyeing you purposefully and it felt like daggers piercing right through your very being. _Why does he keep glaring at you like you did something wrong?_

Dante: “ _And?_ ”

Vergil: “Tch. **And** the longer your friend remains in the underworld, the more their fragile body will suffer from its corruption. If you don’t care, that’s fine with me.”

The way he said that, it stung. Meanwhile, Dante who glances at Vergil from the corner of his eye, chuckles before shaking his head.

Dante: “Well, can’t have that on my conscience now.”

The man stretchest, the most over-the-top stretch of the limbs you have ever seen him do before he squares his shoulders and casted a wink your way for all to see.

Dante: “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of ya. Hey, Vergil. Imma look around. Keep an eye on my partner, okay?”

Without so much as another word, he left, patting you softly on the side for reassurance as he went. Vergil scoffs at the gesture and folds his arms, mumbling something you didn’t catch. You were left alone now…with Vergil. There is an uncomfortable silence between the two of you, you were looking down at your feet, balancing on the balls of your heels to distract yourself. You wished it was easy to start a conversation with this man as you often did with V. But presence itself felt like an impenetrable wall. Still, you felt the need to say something.

You: “We should probably see if there’s an area we can safely set up camp while Dante scouts ar-”

Vergil: “It’s all your fault.”

You: “Excuse me?”

You honestly didn’t expect him to speak with you. Every time he engaged anyone it was either Dante or Nero. But you, not a single word. So to hear and see him talk to you so directly caught you off guard. And of course, his personality towards you leaves nothing to be desired.

Vergil: “If you didn’t come along…”

He was closing the gap between you now, a harsh glare in his cold eyes, a hint of a snarl on his lips. A biting tone laces each word like venom.

Vergil: “Then I-!”

You: “Can fight Dante without distractions. Is that it?”

This stop him in his tracks and he gazes at you as if you caught him in a trap.

Vergil: “What?”

You: “I heard it all from V before he…before you…”

You couldn’t even begin to explain who to appropriately address this man.

You: “You and Dante. All you guys have ever done since you were young was fight each other. It’s like it’s all you’ve ever known. And it drives you crazy to see your brother having something else that isn’t revolving around you or your eternal clash with one another. You may be the reason why Dante fights, Vergil, but people like me and Nero and the others are the reason he stays and keeps going.”

Vergil: “His reason to…stay?”

He scoffs that derogatory scoff as if he tasted something foul, turning his head towards the ground at your fear as if he was spitting at it.

Vergil: “That is ridiculous. He is trapped here as much as yourself and me.”

You: “Don’t play dumb with me. You and I both know that it’s only a matter of time before he finds a way out of this hell. Will probably do it in that over-the-top roundabout way he’s so fond of and ride out on a motorcycle. Oh yeah, he should probably thank you for that one.”

Vergil: “Hmph.”

You: “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You shouldn’t be jealous of me. Dante is **my friend** too. He has a circle that exists outside of you, Vergil. Just because you’re not in tune with your _human_ feelings doesn’t give you the right to take it out on me.”

Vergil: “ _Jealous of you_? …You’re a fool.”

You: “C-Come again?”

Vergil: “When, at any point, did you come to believe that I’ve held any contempt towards you? Did your V consider his human emotions as weakness?”

You: “N…No. But you’re not-!”

Vergil: “Not- who? Not V, is that what you were going to say? Then let me ask you this.”

He continues his stride to you now until he was right in front of you. Just one more step and his chest would bump right into yours. He is peering down at you now and you can feel the entire weight of his eyes pinning you in place.

Vergil: “Is this not the rhythm of the man you thought lost to you?”

Before you can ask what the hell he was talking about, Vergil pulls you towards him in an embrace that confounded you. His hold was tight and you instinctively tried to worm your way out and curse him but he held you in a way that had your head pressed against his chest. And that’s when you heard it. The erratic beating of his heart. It was the exact same sound of V’s, the exact rhythm that played on the day he told you how much he cared for you…and that he was dying. But this heart was within Vergil who was very much alive and left you with questions of his intent. Questions whose answers was gradually unraveling with each passing moment in his embrace.

Vergil: “I was never jealous of you. I never hated you. Yet you drive me mad… _constantly_. When I said those words, it was because…”

You hear an almost aggravated sigh on his lips and you wished you were able to see his expression. But the man was bent in keeping you where you are, in his arms. Atop your head was a pressure of what can only be his cheek, his breath casting down in soft, warms huffs. You can practically feel him trying to gather his thoughts.

Vergil: “This is proving to be much more difficult than it needs to be.”

A moment of clarity washes over you and without thinking twice, you wrap your arms around him too, bringing him closer to you. Your ears barely pick up a shark intake of air from his lips.

You: “ _We have time._ ”

Against the skin of your forehead, you swear you felt way can only be soft lips. The ends turned upward.


	38. Back Straight (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine telling V he has terrible posture.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184850545284/imagine-telling-v-he-has-terrible-posture
> 
> There’s one gif but it’s worth seeing, trust me ;)

You: “Can you…stand straight, please? You’re making me nervous.”

V: “How so?”

He did not seem at all bothered nor offended by your comments at all. In fact, it seemed that he rather expected it with how relaxed and amused his expression is.

You: “It just feels like you’re gonna fall over any minute with how much you slouch.”

A chuckle rumbles in his throat sending a blush to your cheeks. Did you say something funny?

V: “What do you suggest then? A means to correct it? A massage?”

The man approaches you, placing a hand atop the surface of Nico’s workbench on which you were leaning against. It was just the two of you yet you can only imagine the comments from the others should they see such a display from the mysterious V. He was incredibly close to you and you were grateful that it was poorly lit inside the trailer.

V: “If you wanted to lay your hands on me, all you had to do was ask.”

You half-expected him to smirk and reveal that he was joking but a moment passes, two, and his aloof expression never changes. Even as he grabbed your hands and places them at the ends of the strings that closed his vest, his face remains the same only as each second goes by and your hands begin to undo the laces on their own, his green eyes grow darker with an intensity that had you burning up in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man probably continued to slouch after. Just saying, aha!


	39. Just One Bite (V x Reader - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V biting your neck once he finds sweet release within you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184865868394/an-i-dont-know-about-yall-but-im-getting-all

The sinful, sloppy sounds of his pulsing flesh pumping into you, his hips slapping against your bottom with every single thrust. Heavy moans echoed off of the walls, the thickening air making the sweat from your bodies trickle down your skin delightfully. V was holding onto your hips, guiding you up and down his length while he raised himself to meet you in loud pounds. He was growing ragged in his desire for you, his lips nipping along your shoulder and neck as he pulls you closer to his chest.

You felt something sharp tickle along the nape of your neck and instinctively reached up to grab a fistful of his dark, thick hair into your fingers. The pull at his scalp earned a most delicious growl from the man who fucked you harder in response.

V: “Care, Wanderer. If you do that, this will end sooner than either of us will like.”

The man grasps your jaw and stretches your neck enough for him to swipe his devilish tongue along your pulsing vein. You feel his throat rumble in a soft hum in appreciation of your taste. He kept his pace, hitting that wonderful spot inside of you perfectly. It was driving you mad with need.

You: “V… V… I don’t… think I’ll last much longer.”

V: “Hm? Is that right?”

Suddenly you were lifted off of him and pushed face front onto your soft bed. Separated from him without notice left you whimpering, your body already missing his. You were about to balance yourself up on your forearms and protest when you felt a firm hand on the back of your head, forcing you into the sheets. Your words were lost, muffled into the softness of the bed, your body squirming to free yourself from this assault when you felt another hand gently caress the skin of your naked bottom.

V was palming your ass generously, appreciating the sight of your vulnerability open and aching for him that the man nearly cane undone then and there. But he learned to be patient. Especially with you. He bends over your body, looming over your exposed form and kisses the sensitive skin behind your ear.

V: “Hold on just a little longer. For me, my love.”

The man squeezes your plump flesh one more time before removing his hand and gripping his still hard length. He pumps himself a few strokes before rubbing the tip of his member against your gaping hole once more. He can feel you pulse within in anticipation of his reentry and groans, releasing a tiny bit of his precum onto you. Without you warning, V pushes the head in relishing the tight squeeze of your embrace before moving another inch. Although he was inside of you not too long ago, it still felt maddeningly incredible to feel him coming back. The man releases his hold on your head to place both of his hands beside your lying form, balancing himself above you before snapping his hips forward. You scream, drowning out his drawn out groan at the ecstatic sensation of your reunion, his hips pressed firmly against your buttox.

He sets a desperate pace, pounding himself in and out of you, each time pulling himself almost completely or before diving back in, brushing against all of your nerves. You were losing yourself in the mind-numbing pleasure he was giving you, the intensity of his lovemaking so explosive that you couldn’t even moan. The proof of your lust coming out in rough pants that drowned in the thick air around you. V knew what he was doing to you and smiled darkly, watching how your lips remain tantalizingly open with each of his thrusts and the way the lids of your eyes drooped to a near close as if it would hide your lust from him.

V’s movements were growing erratic now, uncoordinated and rough. He was nearing his end and the way that you were milking him, he knew you were coming to yours too.

V: “I’m going to bite you now. Come for me when I do.”

Before you can register his words, a sharpness pierces into the skin on the side of your neck. Pain and pleasure shoots across your body from your neck, to your loins, to your toes. A mix between a moan and a scream rips from your throat and your vision becomes white. Flashes of spent desire burns inside you in hot spurts as you felt the chill of fresh blood seep. V’s hips continue to press against your ass in gradually lazy thrusts until he comes to a halt completely. His taut, lean body laying against your back. Although you were both coming down for the high of such mind-blowing sex, his naughty tongue was lapping onto the blood of the wound he gave you. He always did enjoy devouring you, being this close was more than he could ask for. You didn’t mind bit at how greedy he was, reaching for the tattooed hand in front of your face and intertwining your fingers with his. He tightens at the feel of your grasp and kisses the part of your neck where he bit in adoration.

V: “I’ll never tire of the taste of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, imma hide under a rock for a bit after that just to...gather myself @-@
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.


	40. Speaking Out Loud (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine telling Griffon and Shadow your feelings for V just to let it out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/184961155464/based-on-this-ask-griffon-why-dont-you

Griffon: “Why don’t you tell him now while the day is still young?”

You: “Yeah, that’s a great idea. I’ll tell V how much I’m attracted to him while we’re trying to save this demon-infested world from the largest pustule known to man. Are you being serious, Griffon?”

Griffon: “Hey, I’m just saying, no time like the present. Isn’t that right, big kitty?”

The demon panther Shadow growls lowly. Both of you assume it is in agreement.

You: “You’re not helping me.”

The bird demon was perched at the seat of the sofa right beside you. He was facing the window before lowering his long, feathery neck towards you.

Griffon: “What do you see in him, anyways? He’s a wimp. All he does is recite poetry. And if you ask me, his fashion sense, ain’t the best either.”

You laugh, flicking at his beak in offense. He didn’t like that.

You: “You’re saying all of these things like they’re his worst qualities. Honestly, you couldn’t be more wrong.”

You lean your head back on the head on the cushion, rubbing the top of your forehead as you gather your thoughts.

You: “He’s not the strongest, you’re right. But he’s skilled. You and Shadow and Nightmare wouldn’t follow him if he didn’t know what he was doing. V is calculating and sharp. The poetry only exemplifies that he’s a man far ahead of his time. Everytime he speaks, its like…he’s teaching you something and you cannot help but feel compelled to hang onto every word. His voice alone sets me on edge and it’s one of the best feelings.”

Thoughts wander further, from the sound of his silken drawl, to the way he moves with such deadly elegance, to the markings of his skin, his forest green eyes, his dark hair that look like soft thick waves desiring to be touched

You: “His clothes are an odd style, I’ll give you that. But it sort of…fits him in a way. It goes with that mysterious aura he keeps and they show off the beautiful patterns of his tattoos _really well_.”

Griffon: “You know with me and Shadow out here, he has less “tattoos” on.”

You: “Guess that just means he’s out there showing off his really nice skin.”

The bird demon snorts at that last comment.

Griffon: “Everything was all nice and fuzzy until that last part. You just admitted that V is eye candy.”

You: “No disrespect to you or your master, but he really is _eye candy._ V’s a beautiful man. I just…wish I could come up with a nice way to tell him that.”

V: “I think what you just said will suffice.”

The topic of your discussion with the two friendly demons waltz into the room and immediately the terror that he has more than likely heard everything you said comes creeping to heat your neck and cheeks.

You: “I…I uh…”

Griffon: “I’m gonna take this as my cue to give you two some…alone time to talk. Hehehehe.”

The damn bird was chuckling even as he dissipated into ink back to his master. Of course, your eyes followed the trail of black dust to V’s torso which was mostly clear until marked once more. The man smiled when he caught your gaze. To save yourself from further embarrassment, you directed your eyes to Shadow. Apparently, the cat demon had the same idea as it too returned to V in black dust.

_Shadow, you traitor._

V: “Now…”

His voice snaps you back into attention and there was a most dreadful and wonderful weight upon your pounding heart.

V: “I believe you said something about my voice giving you one of the best feelings you’ve ever had.”

He approaches you slowly, setting the cane aside and reaching into his leather duster until his long fingers pulled out his signature poetry book. This too was placed away from you on the table besides the sofa. The tattooed gentleman was leaning over you now until both of his hands were planted on either side of you and his face dangerously close to yours. With this distance, or lack thereof, you can feel every syllable and every word that passed through his seductively plump lips, your mind going hazy with every lull move of his tongue behind his teeth.

V: “ _The road to excess leads to the palace of wisdom._ Tell me, how… **excessive** can I be with you?”


	41. Book (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V’s book getting damaged beyond repair after a battle. You, driven by your secret affection for him, mend it good as new.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://meowykittenn.tumblr.com/post/184997722423/based-on-pop-vicky-loves-wonderful-ask-thanks

The trailer comes to a sudden halt. And by halt, you mean crash landing as it comes busting in through several floors of an abandoned building before hitting solid ground. When you recovered, you glanced out the window to see V already waiting by the payphone he must have used to contact you. Nico greeted the tattooed man as he entered the vehicle.

Nico: “Help has arrived. Got any cash?”

V simply nodded to her before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pouch that jingled with what you assume to be a generous amount of red orbs. He tosses it at the weaponsmith who catches it eagerly before zipping on over to her workstation. Already you were hearing drills and tinkering going off in there as you sat at the little table in between the juke box and the driver seat. You, on the other hand, were working on your next project.

V: “What are you working on?”

The man took a seat across from you, he spares a glance over at your work before meeting your eyes in greeting. You quickly bow your head low when you saw his green eyes, a slight blush forming at your cheeks. You were always nervous around the man. Not because he frightened you, but because…well, you were attracted to him. Yet unlike the the rest of the Devil May Cry crew who were all rather upfront with whatever thoughts come to mind, you were rather shy. You didn’t speak much to the others unless needed to and with V, you were a nervous wreck. It got better as time went on. Luckily so far with as long as you’ve gotten to know him, he doesn’t seem to have noticed or at least has not called you out whenever you stumbled over your words or refused to make long eye contact with him. It brought you much relief, really, as it allowed you to secretly relish in being in his presence despite the pounding in your heart at being so physically close to him.

You: “You’re gonna think it’s silly.”

V: “Silly? Why do you say that?”

You: “W-Well…”

You lift your hand to reveal the tool you held. It looked like a makeshift fine-tipped pen. The man eyes it curiously then watches you as you carefully pull out another object from beneath the table. At the sight of it, his eyes widened, a complete contrast to his resting stoic expression.

It was V’s book, his hard-covered collection of poems that he’s so fond of. It was usually found on his person but…

V: “I had thought it was beyond saving in my battle against the Geryon Knight. Torn to shreds before my very eyes.”

You: “Yeah… I found the pieces while helping Nico and Lady clear the roads. I saved what I could, but much of it I remade. Just about finishing up the last details.”

With the tool, you etched onto the hard cover to bring out the newly fine design on the book. Carefully blowing aside the excess, you lift it and was satisfied. It looked exactly the same as before only good as new and offered it to V. You can only hope that it lived to his standards, nervous to see his reaction to what you did to the inside.

He carefully takes the book from your hands, cracking it open and listening to the satisfying break of the spine and the turn of the pages. It sounded new. The man worked through some of the pieces, familiarizing himself with the words. His eyes linger on a few pages here and there.

V: “These illustrations, I do not recall some of them.”

You: “O-Oh! Yeah. I saw that some of the poems have them and thought others might too. So I tried to… I-I’m sorry. I can fix that!”

Believing you may have offended the man, you try to mend your “mistake”. At the sight of you trying to retrieve his book, he pulls it out of your reach.

V: “No need. This is better. I had no idea that you were an artist of other trades and an admirer of Blake as well. The style is almost exact to the original. Impressive.”

You: “You think so?”

V: “Yes. Even the penmanship can be mistaken for the print. It is like I have never lost it.”

You did not miss the way his eyes glazed over in appreciation of your work and your heart nearly skipped a beat when he looked up from the pages to meet your eyes.

V: “With this, you have proven to me that what is ripped apart can be mended together again. And become greater than they were before.”

There was a spark in his eyes when he said this and it was a moment where you wished you knew exactly what was on his mind. Still, you would dare to say that V looked…hopeful. For what, you were not sure but you felt elation that he was pleased with your work.

V: “What compelled you to do this for me? I do not believe I have done anything that would merit your kindness.”

At this, you looked down at your folded hands on your lap. You were not sure how to answer this and didn’t want to sound like a fool.

You: “I just…thought it would be a n-nice gesture. E-Everyone seems so wary of you sometimes but I…I-I…”

V: “ _You…?_ ”

You: “I think you’re a good person, V. The others might not see it, but throughout this whole mission, you’ve done nothing but look out for us. You saved Nico and me once in one of her famous entrances.”

The man chuckles at the memory and your heart skipped a beat at the wonderful sound.

You: “You’re really caring. In your own way. So…”

Your eyes sneak over at the book in his hands.

You: “I wanted to show that I care too…”

Embarrassment was burning at your cheeks, the instinct to hide was so strong within you. You couldn’t believe that you admitted to something so cheesy, but it was the words that came straight from the heart that climbed to your mind and surfaced to your lips. There was a growing panic within you when you realized that it had gone quiet between you two and was terrified that your words may have spooked him. Perhaps he thought you were being a delusional creep. An apology was at the edge of your tongue when your hear a low hum purr in his throat.

V: “ _Do I care?_ I’ve never asked myself this question before.”

He places the book down on the table, keeping his palm flat on the cover. The ends of his lips tug into a soft smile on his handsome face. His forest green gaze slowly sliding over all the features of your face before locking onto your eyes.

V: “But now… I believe I’ve found my answer.”


	42. Stolen (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Vergil stealing a kiss from you when no one is looking.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185032509069/imagine-vergil-stealing-a-kiss-from-you-when-no

You blink, your eyes wide as you tried to process whether or not the momentary pressure on your lips actually happened or not. The gesture came and went so fast, the delightful spark alighted your entire body before fading in a flash just as quickly. Your eyes cast over at the blue coat wearing man next to you who was looking straight ahead, not sparing you a single glance.

Dante and Nero were speaking to one another, occasionally looking to the eldest son of Sparda for input in which Vergil would reply with a curt comment before the two men engage one another once more. The conversation must have picked up as Dante jolted from where he stood, turned his shoulders to the side to point at a random direction away from you and Nero’s gaze followed Dante’s hand. It was then did it happen again.

Your shoulders were grabbed by fierce hands before turning you sharply. A gasp threatened to escape your throat until it was silenced abruptly by Vergil’s mouth closing on your own. This time you were paying attention, this time it wasn’t quick. The man gripped your chin in his hand, cradling your head upwards to meet him. His lips were moving so softly and harshly against your own it was as if he was needing the plump skin to match his own, shaping your mouth to his movements. Just as you were about to hold onto him to deepen the kiss, the man swipes your bottom lip with his devilish tongue and pulls away from you. He straightens his stance, looking away from you once more and his posture becomes absolutely rigid.

Dante and Nero turn to face each other once more, the two of you back in their peripheral vision and they both glance over at you and Vergil.

Dante: “What do you think, brother?”

Vergil: “I think Nero has a point. Skyward would be the best course of action.”

Nero: “Told you.”

Dante: “Bah. You two are no fun. What about you? You agree with me, don’t you?”

You: “Uhh…”

Truthfully, you had no idea what everyone was talking about and the longer you didn’t produce an answer, the longer they just stared and the more you felt embarrassed. You shot a glare at Vergil who once again was not even looking at you, not acknowledging you in any way. The man was like a statue, but you were close enough to him where only you can see a hint of a mischievous smirk on his handsome face. _This man… He did this on purpose!_


	43. Sit With Me (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine admiring V while he’s reading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185073604669/v-youre-going-to-burn-a-whole-through-me-if-you

V: “You’re going to burn a hole through me if you keep staring.”

You: “Wh-What? I wasn’t staring!”

The man chuckles, not once tearing his eyes away from the pages.

V: “You’re a terrible liar.”

You feel embarrassment burn on your cheeks and felt the instinctual pull in your stomach to walk away and save yourself from further humiliation but his voice stops you.

V: “Sit with me.”

A nagging in your mind tells you that this may be a trick, a set up for him to tease you further but V looks up from his book for the first time to look at you. A sincere glint in his eyes.

V: “I’d much prefer you here with me than elsewhere.”

Well, if you say it like that. Your legs carry you over to him before you can second guess your actions. Where he sat, there was not enough room to place yourself right next to him so you settled with the floor. You bent over to sit on the ground by his feet when your movements were halted by a gentle hold on your waist.

V: “What are you doing?”

You: “I was going to take a seat like you wanted me to.”

V: “Not there.”

You: “Then where-”

Before you can finish that last syllable, his arm snakes around you and pulls you to him. It took him little to no effort to bring you closer and you stumbled over your feet st the action, unceremoniously falling right atop of his lap. You reflexively tried to scramble to your feat but V’s grasp tightens, pressing your body further within his embrace until his slender frame was firm upon your back.

It was strange, you sitting on top of him like this. He was built particularly strong like Dante and Nero, and yet the way he held you, it made you feel the safest you have ever been…and admittedly very warm.

V: “Much better.”

He places his head atop of your chest and his other hand that held the book was placed before you wide open. At the feel of you relaxing in his embrace, you hear him hum, the sound of a purr in his throat like molten honey to your ears. You can feel his warm breath tickle the sensitive skin of your neck.

V: “Comfortable?”

You: “….Yeah.”

You adjust yourself against him, melding your form to lay snug in his arms. Your hands resting to hug the long tattooed arm that held you in place. You swear you can feel him smiling against your ear as the two of you read together in peace.


	44. Taste (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Dante nipping the sensitive part of your ear as he holds you from behind.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://your-fixated-lover.tumblr.com/post/185092735396/you-dante-im-trying-to-read-dante-and-im

You: “Dante, I’m trying to read.”

Dante: “And I’m trying to distract you. I think it’s working.”

You stifled a snort that threatened to escape and Dante smiled smugly at your reaction. He took this as an opportunity to continue his ministrations on your skin, moving from the shell of your ear to the exposed part of your neck. His soft lips pressed firmly behind your pulse and it was enough to send a shiver down your spine dropping down to the heat of your loins.

Dante: “Mmm. You taste good.”

You: “I’m not a meal.”

Dante: “Gonna have to call bull on that one. Wanna know why?”

Suddenly you were turned around in his arms and picked up without warning. He swiftly yet carefully carried you over to his desk, giving your bottom a generous squeeze before setting you down upon the wooden surface. His hands planted flat on the table on either side of you, preventing you from escape as he places himself in between your legs. The red coat man pins you with his bright blue eyes. The smug expression on his face drops to one completely devoid of humor and is instead replaced with a palpable intensity that had you shaking in anticipation.

Dante: “‘Cause never have I been so hungry for anyone in my life until I laid my eyes on ya.”

One of his gloved hands reaches up to cup your cheek, his thumb carressing along your bottom lip and your mouth reflexively parts open at his touch. He licks his own lips at the sight before bending over you slightly and you were close enough to taste his bated breath.

Dante: “Enough talk. I’m gonna dig into you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...part 2? 😏


	45. Little Kicks (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V constantly holding you from behind so that he can gently touch your belly swelling with his child.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185117988344/an-one-for-the-road

At first, he kept his distance from you. As time went on, you shared light touches every now and then that would eventually grow to caresses and embraces full of adoration and need. Now, he can’t keep his hands off of you. But it is not out of desire and lust. It is of love. And it is a love of varying levels. V once told you that he would try to stay with you for as long as he can, submitting to a fate where he would be apart from you completely. Yet unexpectedly, the game changed.

_You were with child. **His child.**_

And that motivated V to take on a different path entirely. He didn’t simply try to stay by your side, he was bent on it. The thought of a new life from your shared love blooming inside you ignited a flame that drove him to remain as his own being, a man separate from his devil past faced forward to a free future. With you and your baby. His baby. The thought still so outlandish to him, he constantly repeats it inside to convince himself that this was indeed real.

V was holding you now, securely in his long, tattooed arms, his chin rested atop your shoulder and his gentle fingers carefully brushing along your growing belly. You couldn’t see his face, but you can tell that he was looking down at your womb, deep in thought of the life pulsing within.

V: “I hope it’s a girl.”

You: “Why a girl?”

V: “‘Cause boys are trouble.”

This made you giggle and the man secretly smiled. Out of nowhere, he feels a soft bump against his hand and he froze. He calls your name.

V: “Is that…”

You: “Yeah.”

You press your hands firmly against him, keeping his touch atop your belly. He felt so warm and comforting and it was if the baby knew that as you felt another kick, this time right at the palm of his hand. By your ear, you catch a shaky gasp.

V: “This is a good sign, right?”

It was the first time you had ever heard V sound so uncertain and it moved you like none other. With your free hand, you reach behind you to grasp the back of his neck through his dark locks, rubbing his stress assuringly.

You: “Your baby is saying _hello_ , V.”

The moment these words left your lips, another kick touched his hand and V broke down inside. He was terrified, unsure if the little demonic power he had would come to burden your child as it did him as he was technically still a Son of Sparda. Or if it would come to this world perfectly healthy and he would fail as a father to raise it, letting you down as your lover. Yet he dared not allow that to hinder from his love for you both for most of all, he was happy and anxious, running his thumb across the part where the baby kicked inside of you. He was full of anticipation.

V: “ _Hold infinity in the palm of your hand…_ ”

He said it so softly, you almost didn’t hear him. You could tell that V was feeling all sorts of emotions completely new to him and kissed his cheek in comfort. A single tear escapes V’s eye and he kisses you behind your ear before nuzzling against your neck. He was careful not to hold you tighter and you squeeze his hand lovingly.

V: “I can’t wait to meet you, _my Little Wanderer._ ”


	46. No Room (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V having a habit of sleeping atop your chest every night. Then one night you find his familiars using you like a pillow as well. Your lover was astounded, touched, and jealous all at once.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185170611849/imagine-v-having-a-habit-of-sleeping-atop-your

V: “.....They didn’t leave any room for me.”

You smile apologetically, petting Shadow whose large head was right atop your chest. Surprisingly, the cat demon was not heavy at all and wondered if that was purposefully so. Griffon took his place on the pillow right atop your head, the usuall mouthy bird was snoring softly, curled within his own feathers. Nightmare who shrunk itself to its tiny form was lying right at the junction of your neck and shoulder, its arms hugging your neck. That surprised you as you don’t think the demon required sleep, this was later confirmed by V and you would then deduce that it simply didn’t want to be left out.

You: “There’s still room here.”

You pat on your stomach and the man smirks before removing his duster and sets it aside to join you. He pulls the covers to allow himself on the bed and lies in between your legs, his head right atop your belly as you offered. When his head touched you, you used your free hand to run your fingers through his silky locks. He hums appreciatively, relishing in the lull of your warmth and touch evident in the way his eyes drooped low.

You: “Are you going to sleep okay like this?”

V responds with a kiss right above your belly button, the feeling leaving a tingly sensation.

V: “As long as you’re the last thing I see when I sleep and the first thing I see when I wake, how I lay with you is irrelevant.”

You can feel his arms wrap around your middle, his face nuzzling into the softness of your body.

V: “This will be the only time they do this, by the way. In this bed, you’re mine alone.”

This earned him a laugh from you, the light feeling rumbling to your stomach which had V smiling for the rest of the night.


	47. She’s Got Him (V x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine being a hardass yet a complete softie to V who also only lets his guard down around you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185338625109/imagine-being-a-hardass-yet-a-complete-softie-to-v

V: “Do you need help with those?”

You: “No, I got it.”

You were holding some heavy moving boxes in your hands, stacked high and, much to V’s anxiety, were teetering left and right. Despite this, there was nary a drop of sweat from your brow nor strain on your face. The two of you were on the final stages of getting settled in living together and we’re just making the last stops from your old place to the new one. V had his share of luggage to carry, but that protective side of him wanted to lift some of the weight in your arms.

As you two were walking along a busy street, you were receiving some unwanted catcalls that shifted his protective to possessive side immediately.

You: “Ugh. Ignore them, V. They’ll only get riled up if you give them any attention.”

V: “The fact that they think themselves worthy of your attention riles me up, anyways. It has been awhile since Shadow and Griffon got to play.”

You swiftly turn, your action springing V to quickly steady your boxes with one hand while straining slightly to balance his own boxes with the other. He expected you to glare at him for his threat but instead he sees a sweet smile grace your face. A tinge of a blush burns a lovely shade on your cheeks.

You: “That’s…actually kinda funny.”

V: “Funny?”

You: “Yeah. That you would think there is anyone else but you that catches me eye. I’ve never heard of this from you, I can’t even imagine it. But now that I can…I think it’s sweet. You’re sweet, V.”

Now it was V’s turn to blush. Admittedly, he was not one to reveal his hand nor his emotions such as jealousy or insecurity so quickly, but the fact that you so readily accepted that and turned it into something positive in him astounded him to no end. Your expressively sincere resolve was what drew him to you in the first place. He chuckles under his breath at the thought.

V: “ _Truth can never be told as to be understood and not be believed_.”

You tilt your head curiously at him, your smile not once waning as you felt he was endearing you.

You: “Another William Blake quote, right? What does this one mean?”

As if expecting you to ask this question, he steps away from you a little ways, removing his stead hand from the boxes you held. V moves to stand beside you directly, peering down at you beneath his long eyelashes with nothing but adoration in his endless green eyes.

V: “It means that your words have touched me. And that once we are within the walls of our new home, I would very much like to kiss you.”

You: “ _Only kiss?_ ”

V: “Don’t tempt me, woman. Unless you wish to gather all of these boxes yourself once I’ve had my wicked way with you.”

You: “You wouldn’t!”

Your tattooed lover leans over slightly, craning his neck until his lips hovered your enticingly. His tantalizing mouth parts open and you watching instinctively follow suit, tasting his breath mixed with yourself.

V: “I’ll be gentle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did he or didn’t he? 😏
> 
> Started off soft but my thirst ending up coming out in the end lolol


	48. Need Pt. 2 (V x Fem!Reader NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V taking you in Nico’s trailer. He makes it very difficult for you to stay quiet while the others are outside making their way back in and the man relishes in both your anxiety and pleasure as he knows it excites you sinfully.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185404522414/imagine-v-taking-you-in-nicos-trailer-he-makes
> 
> I would also recommend reading chapters **Payphone** and **Need** if you have not already to just have a a fuller understanding of the piece although it can be read by itself as well if you so choose :)

This man will certainly be the death of you. Somehow or another, he placed you in his mercy, creating a panting mess out of you. The man was still completely clothed in his all black attire, his zipper down and engorged cock rubbing playfully along your sopping sex, hitting your clit every time. He had you completely naked beneath him, his hands under the back of your knees to spread you wide as he lapped ravenously upon your breasts, giving each one equal attention that set electrified your nerves. Every now and then, V would moan on your nipples, the sound reverberating on your sensitive bud that had your hip involuntarily rising in sync with his own. He wasn’t even inside you and he was already driving you mad.

It was just the two of you in the trailer, but you were trying your hardest to muffle the sounds your traitorous mouth was making from the raw pleasure he was giving you and you can feel him smirking as he laid kisses all over your torso before lifting his head slightly to look at you directly.

V: “Hmm. Your resistance is delicious, but why fight? You want this just as badly as I do.”

You: “Ah… If… m-mm…!”

He was making it very difficult for you to talk as his thrusts continued to go at the same taunting pace, teasing your clit again and again, hazing your concentration. The man releases on your legs to reach up and pull upon one of your sensitive nipples, making you yelp.

V: “Go on.”

You: “If the others come back and hear us… W-We’ll get caught!”

V: “I see. If that is the case…”

With a speed you did not know him to be capable of, V strips himself of his long coat and binds your wrists together with the chain that hung from his pants. A wave of his hand and his signature cane returns to his hold. In your shocked daze, he slips the cane between the chains and drives the sharp end upwards with amazing strength. The cane pierces the roof of the trailer, the head of it, holding your wrists and lifted you up with it. You gasped, panic and excitement coursing through you as V once again grabs a hold of both of your thighs and widens your legs to slip his slim frame between them. At this angle, you can look down at his cock which stood proudly still, poking upwards at your opening. The tattooed man ghosts his lips over yours, slipping his tongue inside your gaping mouth to tease yours for a second before biting down upon your bottom lip teasingly.

V: “We’ll have to be quick, then.”

Without warning, he thrusts deep within you. At the feeling of being so completely filled, you throw your head back and arch your back. The sensation was so great, you couldn’t even scream, only gape your mouth as you felt yourself already come undone, squeezing his dick deliciously. V released a pained groan as his hips instinctively move back and forth, his member rubbing your highly sensitive nerves that had you squirming.  
V: “Finding your release before my own? How selfish.”  
He didn’t even allow you a moment of pause to respond, instead thrusting his hips to bounce you up and down around his hard sex. The man himself relished in the sight of your desire plain and open to him, it was expressed so beautifully through your body. The sweat and dripped tantalizingly across your skin, your breasts moving along with him as he took you, your gaping mouth and closed eyes. Cute, he thought. Sexy. Expressive. And all his. The man moaned aloud at the thought, hitting a spot within you that made you see stars all over again.

You barely pick up the sound of other voices, listening carefully over the sinful joining of your flesh with V’s. It was a struggle but it was no doubt Griffon chortling in conversation with Nico and Nero right outside the trailer door. You were not sure when V summoned the demon but assumed that he must have assigned Griffon to keep watch. Panic pulsing through you try to force V away from you, struggling against your binds and angling to move your hips away from his but it was fruitless as he held your body still. The man seems to have picked up on your anxiety and chuckled lowly.

V: “Hm? Does the idea of an audience excite you? I had no idea you were so perverted.”

He lifts your hips slightly to thrust deeper into you, the flutter upon your senses burst into a flurry of booming sensations as he hits your spot at this new angle, tearing an involuntary scream from your throat.

Nero: “What the hell was that?”

Nico: “It sounded like it came from the trailer!”

You hear Nico calling out your names from outside and the sound of someone fiddling with the handle on the door. Despite all this, V continued to have his way with you, pumping in and out of you at a pace like there was no tomorrow. In the midst of your fear and pleasure, you open your mouth to tell V to stop. Instead of words, however, what came out were gasps and fruitless nonsensical stuttering. The only thing that managed to go through was V’s name. Repeatedly. He smiles as he knows you’re trying to speak, but with the way he was playing with your bodies, it simply wasn’t possible and was enjoying it immensely.

V: “Here they come.”

You shut your eyes tight. Your body growing hotter from both anticipating of getting caught and the feeling of your core tightening around V once again. At this point, you did not care and felt the rippling of a scream in your throat when you felt a hand grasp the back of your head and lips meeting yours. His mouth and tongue silenced your screams and your ears pick up a distinct snapping sound resonating within the trailer.

An explosion erupts and you felt the air shake all around you. The trailer shook from the immense tremor and you then noticed that the door was still closed.

Nico: “Isn’t that one of V’s?! Where is it heading?”

Griffon: “Why are you asking me? Think it wants us to follow it, toots.”

Nero: “They might be in trouble closeby somewhere. Come on!”

Griffon: “Ohh, guaranteed Shakespeare’s got himself _somewhere deep_. Let’s go!”

The rushing footsteps and fluttering of wings disappearing from earshot. Then you realized that it was silent completely, even within the van where you and V are-

 _Were._ You look at him, his hips have stopped moving completely as he beheld you with his deep, green eyes. There is no doubt that V is a rather handsome man in a delicate way, but now with his once black hair now white before your eyes, the thick locks swept to cover his eye characteristically, he looked positively ethereal. And that haunting look accented by his snowy locks only made you shiver more. He feels this slight shaking inside you and smirks knowingly.

V: “Once again, you have come before me. I expect you to return the favor next time.”

You question if he was kidding if only just to tease you again but the words that stuck to you was “next time”. _He wants a next time?_

Without allowing you another chance to ponder or question about it, he is moving once more, diving into your warmth only to pull back out and repeat again and again at the same fast pace as if he never stopped in the first place. The man had you panting for breath, everything from the slap of his thighs meeting the flesh of your bottom as your hips connect harshly, to the tightness of the bindings on your wrist as his cane kept you hanging for dear life still to the way V’s groans and breath fan the sensitive part of your neck, whispering sweet words in that honeyed voice of his - everything was driving you to delirious pleasure and you had no idea how long you can last but only felt that this was incredible. It was growing increasingly hotter within the trailer, the walls doing little to muffle the sounds of both of your moaning.

His thrusts were becoming erratic and untamed then the next moment, you felt something white hot spill within you, ripping from you a moan. Your cunt tightens painfully around his cock once again. V outright growled as he released inside your warmth, milking himself until the last drop before slowing to a stop. Instead of pulling you off his softening member, he uses one hand to grab his cane and pull it off from the roof and skillfully place you atop the work bench. He removes the cane and the chain from your hands before wrapping you in his long arms m, placing a kiss atop of your head as he pressed you close against him.

V: “ _He who desires but act not breeds pestilence._ ”  
He pulls away from you slightly to cup your cheek. Your face flushed, a wonderful afterglow settling upon your skin and the man could not help but smile at the look of your sated and tired expression.

V: “And I am certainly glad that I acted upon my desire for you.”

Compelled to respond and unable to find the words to match the depth of his meaning, you lifted your head slightly to kiss him. That one gesture expressed your lust, your adoration, your trust in him. And something more. And you felt him smile against your lips, telling you that he feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and dealing with my writing haha ^^ Smut I feel is still not my area and hope you still like it and look forward to my softer pieces especially in _No Name_.


	49. Steady (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V holding you and telling you everything will be okay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185462738034/imagine-v-holding-you-and-telling-you-everything

V: “Shh. Shh. Easy, now. Just breathe… That’s right. Just like that.”

V was holding you so closely, running one of his hands soothingly across your back, his head nuzzling the side of your head where you can hear his steady breathing and feel him caressing your ear with each exhale.

V: “Everything will be alright.”

You were shaking, the weight upon your heart becoming too much to bear despite the wonderful warmth wrapped around you. Your pulse paced so furiously that it felt like your heart would burst from you chest and you mentally scolded yourself, wanting nothing more than for everything to just stop. For everything to be at ease. Maybe then you would find peace.

You: “What if it doesn’t, V? What then?”

There was no real answer for that, you were merely saying it aloud as if addressing it would quell the nerves. All it did was cripple your waning resolve. You bury your face against his tattooed chest to hide. Hide from him the scared expression you knew you were wearing. Hide from everything that has upset you.

For V, it was difficult for him to find a proper response that would satisfy you. He knows this because he once stood where you stand now, trapped in a swirl of of uncertainty that threatened to consume him. Til this day, he admittedly still feels this way, but he presses forward anyways. Because he has no choice. It was then did he find his answer. V lifts your chin with his hand, forcing you to look deep in his forest green eyes.

V: “You have to keep going. The moment you do is when you lose completely.”

This makes you frown. He was right, but it was easier said than done. V senses your unease and plants a firm kiss upon your cheek, tickling the side of your lips.

V: “That doesn’t mean that you will have to face it all alone. I may not be able to be there to help you directly, but whatever unsettles your heart and I am not there… Rest assured that I…that this-”

He grabs your hand to place it upon the expose part of his chest where you can feel a steady rhythm beneath your fingertips. His heart made your own thrum to a soft beat, ebbing the throbbing pain ever so slightly.

V: “Will be steady for you. And only you. So please, do not lose hope.”

With your other hand, you throw your arm around his neck and bury your face in his chest once more. He accepts you wholly, tightening his embrace but delicate enough not to shatter you. Your clasped hands both laid upon his chest, you can swear that your hearts were beating alongside one another. It spoke to your clearly. You can be strong. Eventually you will be steady. You and V both will. Together.


	50. Take A Picture (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Dante eyeing you across the room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185512713824/imagine-dante-eyeing-you-across-the-room

You: “Take a picture, Dante. It’ll last longer.”

Dante: “You’ll be standing around for awhile, I’ll need to take multiple shots. _Multiple angles_.”

You scoff and roll your eyes, turning your back to him. Suddenly, you hear the distinctive sound of a shutter behind you. Although you were already regretting giving him the satisfaction of a reaction, you glance over your shoulder towards him and see him holding a camera phone, the lens facing you and you blanched.

You: “You didn’t.”

Dante: “Mmm. Now **that’s** a shot right there.”

You quickly stomp towards him to rip the device from his hands but it seemed that the man saw this coming as he swiftly withdraws his phone from your reach. With his other hand, Dante grabs a hold of you by the waist and plops you down right atop his lap.

Dante: “Gotcha.”

He brings the phone to hover in front of you, tapping onto the photo he snagged. Your cheeks redden at the sight in embarrassment. _The man took a selfie of himself. And you played right into his hands. Literally._

He chuckles over your shoulder, planting a kiss right behind your ear. The feel of his lips softly upon the sensitive part of your skin created a heat that crawled from your neck to the spot, sending a tingly sensation to course through you.

Dante: “Let’s see what else we can capture with this.”


	51. For You, Always (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Vergil talking in his sleep as he holds you at night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185646483504/imagine-vergil-talking-in-his-sleep-as-he-holds

You couldn’t sleep. There was too much on your mind. Racing thoughts kept you restless. Your eyes opened when you admitted to yourself that this simply wasn’t going to work, but the center of your anxiety came into view.

**Vergil.**

He was sound asleep. Strands of his usually kept and swept back hair fell across his face. His constant sharp expression was absent, replaced with a rare look of peace. He was so devastatingly handsome. He always is. And staring at him like this was breaking you inside.

_You were in love with him._

You have been for a long time now. The issue was…you weren’t sure if he felt the same about you. The two of you never spoke about your feelings or whatever this is between you. Or rather, he never addressed it. One day, something happened between you two and as time went on, more and more things happened. Every “thing” that happened descended you deeper into your feelings for Vergil. And still no one spoke about it.

At first, you thought you would be satisfied with that - being like this with him, waking up to him every day, and sleeping beside every night would be enough. _That was a lie._

You needed a sign. Craved for it. Desperate for any indication that shows that Vergil loved you too, even just a little bit. It was such a selfish and silly desire, you felt childish for even thinking it so obsessively. Vergil, you know, is not the kind of man to admit such things. A trait of his you’ve accepted and grown accustomed to for as long as you’ve known him.

Yet still it made your heart ache just thinking about it differently. Your mind ran different scenarios of what could be done to soothe the pounding in your heart. You thought about telling him outright, but that nagging feeling planned the possibility of him saying that he doesn’t love you back. That this **thing** between you two was simply a pleasant dalliance to pass the time. Or even worse, that he would say nothing at all and you would remain stuck wondering forever about **what if**.

As if sending your ire, the man before you stirs. You feel the arms that were wrapped around you so tightly loosen and it filled your up with a sense of dread.

_Should you close your eyes and pretend to sleep?_

_Should you turn over and face the other way so he doesn’t see the pitiful expression you’re certain is on your face?_

It was too late to decide as his eyes opened slightly and you were pinned in place by his icy blues. There was a glaze to them which told you that he was at least half-asleep, not quite lucid enough to awake completely. You were not sure if you should rouse him fully, frozen by fear of your emotions taking over and ruining what you have with him. He was just lying there, his eyes wandering over your face beneath hooded eyes and suddenly his lips grimace to a thin line. Vergil looked positively harsh and you blanched at the thought that you have offended him somehow. You opened your mouth to speak, concluding that he was awake now and in a foul mood-

Vergil: “Fighting is all I know… My reason for everything…”

One of his hands sneak to the back of your neck and you felt him pull you further into his arms, his lips caressing your forehead as he spoke in a weary slur.

Vergil: “But you are the only one I would lay my sword down for.”

This shocked you. The depth of his words stunning you, you couldn’t think of a response. Where did this come from? Yet another part shouted, isn’t this what you wanted to hear? It looks like you wouldn’t get the chance to ask as his eyes drooped down to close again and your ears pick up heavy, steady breathing. He was asleep again.

_Was he dreaming? Was it really him that just spoke? Or did you imagine it all?_

Despite all of the doubt, you were smiling and placed your head against his chest. In his sleeping state, Vergil pulled you closer in his arms, enveloping you in his warmth. This was enough.

 

AU bonus for the fluff:

A few years has passed. And you never heard Vergil repeat the words of that night. Nor did he admit to them. Not that you asked. You got what you wanted and much more.

You were out on the field watching everything. Vergil was training. Swinging his sword with concise movement, perfect concentration. And beside him… your son, mimicking his father. The toddler swinging a branch he found that was a little too heavy at the top, causing him to stumble forward. He fell on his knees and had a great pout on his face. You feared he was going to cry and was making your way over to him when Vergil picked him up, his sword already sheathed.  
Vergil: “Your footwork needs more practice, Nero.”  
He held the child in his arms who looked down as if he did something bad, but Vergil gave away a betraying grin and poked the little one on his stomach, still round with baby fat.

Vergil: “But with time, you will make a powerful warrior.”

The child smiles and giggles. You were certain that Nero doesn’t understand everything his father has just said, but you felt that he sensed Vergil’s proud confidence in him. Your feet brings you closer to the pair just as Vergil was rocking your child carefully in his arms, Nero’s little hands clinging onto the lapel of his father’s blue coat.

Vergil: “I will raise my sword for you, always.”

You: “Didn’t you say that you would put down your sword for me? How does that work now?”

You meant to keep it to yourself, but you couldn’t bite your tongue fast enough before the thought escaped your lips. The man looked at you, peering down at you in his intense gaze. But this was different than his usual intimidating glance that would strike fear into his enemies. This was an emboldened gaze, the same one he had when he spoke **those words** to you that night.

Vergil: “And here I thought you would never bring that up.”

You: “Huh? But- You-?”

The man raised his brow over your fumbling, a smirk on his face. Your cheeks redden.

You: “I thought you were still asleep when you said that.”

Vergil: “Not completely, I’ll admit. That doesn’t mean my words meant any less.”

He made sure one of his hands were secure in supporting his son, while he outstretched his other arm to invite you into his embrace. You took it and hugged two of the most important people in your world. Now **this** was enough.


	52. Hands (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine nearly falling to your death but V catches you by the hand.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185809430739/imagine-nearly-falling-to-your-death-but-v-catches
> 
> Super short but have some fluff to brighten up your day :)

You: “Whoa, thanks V!”

V: “My pleasure.”

He helps steady you on your feet, guiding you a safe distance away from the edge. When you were certain that you far from the same risk, you then noticed how warm your hand felt and looked down to see V’s hand still clasping yours.

You: “Umm… Can I have my hand back?”

He quirks his brow curiously before glancing down at your joined hands. The man seemed to have just noticed that he has not separated from you and the seconds that went by suggested that he would not any time soon. He smirks down at you and you felt the heat from your hand spread up your arm to your cheeks.

The tattooed man lifts your hand to hover your knuckles before his lips which parted slightly. You can feel his warm breath tickle against your skin. 

V: “No. I don’t think you can.”


	53. Five More Minutes (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Dante being a cuddler only he doesn’t let you go when you need to be up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/185869266919/you-dante-i-got-to-go-dante-five-more
> 
> The gif used here is pretty heartwarming with the moment :3

You: “Dante. I got to go.”

Dante: “Five more minutes.”

You: “What are you, 5?”

Dante: “You’re 5.”

Although he wasn’t completely awake indicated by the sound of the slur in his voice, he still has that sassy attitude about him that you adored. You would have actually thought this moment to be cute only that you really needed to leave. It was going to be a long day ahead. You try to free yourself from his arm around your waist but it only seemed to tighten his grip. You huff in annoyance.

You: “Dante, you’re gonna make me mad.”

Dante: “Then be mad at me.”

With some effort and strength, you turn yourself in his arms to mouth him off when your voice was silenced by his lips upon yours. It took you by surprise, stunned you even as he deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you closer. The sensation left your mind hazy, a feeling that lingers even as he pulled away and looked at you. He was completely awake now and had an impish grin on his rugged face.

Dante: “Take it easy today, okay? Imma be right here when you get back.”

With a final peck on your nose, he removes his arms from you and buries himself in your sheets. You were now free to go about your day, but his kiss still tingled on your lips. You look at the clock at the side of your table.

Dante was slowly beginning to doze off again, it was still too early for him, however, he was roused awake when he felt the sheet over him shift and a weight press against his bare chest, hands sprawled across his broad back before gripping him. The grip wasn’t strong enough to pull him, but it brought you closer, the feel of your chest against his made his heart quicken slightly. He opened one eye to see you with him. He almost laughed.

Dante: “Thought you had to be somewhere?”

You bury your head in his chest, not wanting to face him and admit to the cliche sentimental effect he had on you.

You: “Five more minutes.”

He didn’t chuckle or snort or laugh like you expect him too, instead he enveloped you in his warm embrace once more and you can feel the ghost of a smile on his lips as he pressed them against your forehead.


	54. Concert (V x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine V playing air violin on the streets. People ignore him as they pass by but you take a moment every day to watch him.**

You: “Paganini, right?”

The slender man stops, his hand and cane hanging in the air. He glances your way, beholding you in his mesmerizing green eyes. Looking at them felt like you were diving into a deep, lush swirl of green. There was an intensity in his gaze that quickened your heartbeat at a racing pace.

V: “You can tell?”

His voice completely disarmed you. It was the first time you had ever heard him speak and it was like liquid honey to your ears, the sound melting you on the spot. It sent a tingling that dripped down from your head to your pounding heart then all the way to the tips of your toes. Only three words, and the effect was electrifying. You had to mentally slap yourself to speak up and respond.

You: “I can practically hear it with each stroke. You really get into it. Why not a real violin?”

The man ponders your question for a moment. Visibly impressed that someone was able to recognize a piece that was close to his heart. He kept to himself, content with being invisible to the eyes of everyone else so long as he had music and poetry to himself. But then you came and it was like you stepped into his world. He opened his mouth.

V: “I am my only audience.”

His answer made you look down at the ground considerably. At first, you thought him a lonely soul, but his words corrected you. He’s a free soul, singing through the music playing in his mind. To feel like that and care about nothing else, of no one else watching or judging you - it must be something else. _This man is something else._

Determined, you step over to stand directly in front of him.

You: “Mind if I watch you finish?”

He didn’t expect this, his eyes roaming over your face but found no indication of sarcasm or taunt. Your eyes glistened with genuine fascination and V was absolutely certain that his reflected the same. Wordlessly, he positioned his arms once more and continued where he left off, playing the piece once more in his mind. Every now and then as he went along, he would steal a glance in your direction to see if you were still there and was admittedly pleased to see you in the same spot. There was a smile on your face that warmed him inside. V made a note to himself to ask for your name later, but for now, he allowed the music to carry you together to a world where it’s just the two of you.


	55. Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine not seeing V after a long time, thinking he had died. After some time, you get a phone call. On the other line...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/187284382059/imagine-not-seeing-v-after-a-long-time-thinking

You: “Hello?”

???: “ **It’s me.** ”

You nearly dropped the phone then and there. That voice. It can’t be-

You: “V?”

V: “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to reach out to you, it seems not _every_ phone booth in this city is operable-”

You: “What- Nevermind that! **V**!? Where are you?! Nero told me- I thought you were-”

V: “I’m not. I don’t know how, but I’m not.”

At this point, your hands were shaking. There was an unbearably heat upon your neck and cheeks and a stinging to your eyes. You were crying. A mix of relief, joy, sadness.

V: “When I was about to merge myself with Urizen, when I resorted to my last moments as an individual, as my own person - _I thought of you_. Of our shared time. I remember each memory so vividly and decided then and there that you were that special piece in my heart that was mine and mine alone.”

Hearing him like this again, it felt more and more real. **V really is alive.** And you wanted nothing more than to hold him again.

V: “Perhaps it is that unshakeable desire that made me cling to life now, perhaps it is the reason why I am standing in this plane of existence still. But I won’t waste anymore precious time dwelling on such things…”

You: “ _Waste time…_ Does that mean-“

V: “ _I’ll be home soon._ Wait for me…just a little longer, **my little wanderer**.”

He doesn’t wait for you to respond and the call ends with a click. After gathering yourself, your eyes look towards your front door. You don’t know when V will return. It could take hours, it could take minutes. But not once have you taken your eyes off the entrance. You waited this long to see him, you didn’t want to miss the moment he walks through your door and back into your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it’s been a long time. I started a new job last month and am nudging my way back into writing. It’s hard to find time but I do miss this and hope to create more moments with V and the DMC crew more often as I adjust to my new schedule. Thank you everyone for your patience and hope you’re having a great week thus far!


End file.
